Perfecta
by Natsumi Miu Royama Godo
Summary: La vida no es justa y mucho menos con ella, golpeada, humillada y degradada desde que tiene uso de razón, no conoce otro sentimiento mas que el odio, pero cuando lo conoció a él, pensó que tal vez después de tanto sufrimiento era su momento de ser feliz, pero la vida se encargó de recordarle de lo que era ella, pero, ¿todo acabara ahi? o ¿la vida le traera una sorpresa mas? (U.A.)
1. Prologo

**Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen son obra de CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo para el entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.**

_- __**Historia escrita para y dedicada a Aransa Salinas, espero te guste. -**_

* * *

**Prologo**

**_La vida no es justa, la vida no es color de rosa, la vida es una mierda. — Sakura Kinomoto._**

Cuando ya no tenía motivación para vivir, cuando por fin decidía dejarse hundir en la oscuridad junto con el vacío de no tener un sentido para su vida, vio aquel peluche que le recordó que no todo estaba perdido y aunque no tenía junto a ella a la única persona que la amo de verdad, ahora le tocaba a ella seguir adelante y demostrarle al mundo que ella podía ser mejor de lo que pensaban, una nueva Sakura Kinomoto nacería en ese día.

La vida nunca fue buena con ella, por no decir que fue desastrosa desde que tiene recuerdos, su vida nunca fue fácil, y cuando pensó que había encontrado alguien que en verdad podía ver a través de ella, esa persona la había humillado de la peor manera pero sobre todo, había hecho que la última esperanza que tenía en el mundo, se fuera por un tubo directo al desagüe, asi que solo le quedaba una solución para terminar con eso, pero ahora no pensaba darle el gusto de verla humillada, no, ella renacería como el ave fénix, claro que lo haría y todos verían que estaban equivocados, pero antes de eso, necesitan saber su historia y saber cómo es que llego a esto.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Perfecta**

**I**

El sol está arriba alumbrando un gran patio donde juegan niños de preescolar, riendo y gritando tanto como sus fuerzas se lo permitían, en una banca esta una pequeña niña de seis años con contemplando el oso de felpa que se había sido regalo de su abuelo. Ella tenía el cabello castaño, piel blanca y ojos verdes, su nombre era Sakura Kinomoto.

De pronto otro niño se acercó a ella y sin ningún permiso agarro el oso de peluche y comenzó a agitarlo en la cara de Sakura mientras gritaba.

— Mira… ahora es mío.

Sakura lo miro con enojo, ese oso era muy especial para ella además que su abuelo le había pedido que lo cuidara mucho porque cuando lo viera seria como si estuviera con ella y no estaba en condiciones de permitir que un niño tonto le quitara su tesoro más preciado.

La profesora a los lejos mientras conversaba con sus colegas escucho unos llantos y al girarse pudo contemplar como Sakura estaba sentada sobre la espalda de un niño mientras lo tironeaba del cabello, inmediatamente se acercó y tranquilizo al niño y luego paso a corregir a la pequeña Kinomoto.

— ¡No debes hacer eso! —decía— ¡Eres una niña mala! ¡Tus padres se enojaran si se llegan a enterar!

Sakura miraba a su profesora mientras sentía que sus palabras se grababan con lapicero indeleble en el libro de sus preciados recuerdos de niñez, nunca más seria la misma o es que tal vez ella nunca fue la misma, no, desde que tiene recuerdos. No experimento el calor de una familia y muchos menos los mimos de una madre o un padre es por eso que solo con su abuelo se mostraba como era, una niña con una sonrisa radiante y en sus ojos se notaba ese brillo único de su corazón puro.

**O.o.O.o.O**

— Sakura sal de tu habitación—hablaba una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

La niña que respondía a ese nombre, se dedicaba a contemplar por la ventana como los hijos de sus vecinos se dedicaban a jugar, ella también quería disfrutar de esos momentos de libertad y reír, aunque apenas tuviera siete años, comprendía perfectamente la diferencia entre esos niños y ella, ella no pertenecía a ese mundo, nunca perteneció y nunca pertenecía.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a un espejo que tenía en su habitación, definitivamente ella nunca encajaría en ese mundo, jamás, la niña que se mostraba en ese espejo, era una imagen patética, la cara cubierta de pintura, miro tras de ella y pudo ver sus cuadros, cuadros en los que reflejaba el dolor de su pobre corazón. Se puso a un costado un mechón de cabello y decidió seguir en lo suyo, en lo único que nadie le podía decirle que hacer.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Los años han pasado y ahora Sakura es una adolescente, este día comienza su primer año en secundaria, y ella quiere demostrar que nadie puede decirle que hacer con su vida, lleva maquillaje, toda la ropa de negro, el cabello suelto.

— Bien, es hora de impresionar al mundo—se dice a sí misma, coge su mochila y baja las escaleras para luego salir rumbo a la escuela.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —pregunta su madre quien está sentada en la sala.

— A la escuela—responde ella.

— No, tú no te iras vestida asi.

Su madre siempre ha hecho con ella lo que ha querido, pero ella nunca se ha dado por vencida sin dar lucha, y esta sería una de esas luchas. Su madre la coge por el brazo y la lleva de regreso a su habitación.

— Una hija mía jamás se va a vestir de esa manera.

— Es lo que yo quiero vestir—reclama Sakura.

— Tu harás lo que yo digo—responde su madre.

— Tú no puedes mandar en mi vida—responde.

— Pues fíjate como lo hago.

Su madre comienza a sacar ropas de su closet, esta será otra lucha que perderá, pero no se dará por vencida, no, solo tiene que aguantar hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad y poder de una maldita vez, salirse de esa casa.

— Apresúrate—dice su madre mientras la laja del brazo y la mete al auto.

Treinta minutos después, está dentro de su salón, su madre ha logrado su objetivo, y esta vestida con unos jeans sueltos, una blusa color rosa y su cabello está sujeto en un moño horrible, bien Nadeshiko Kinomoto podía ser una maldita bruja cuando se lo proponía, pero solo le quedaba rogar porque ese suplicio se acabara pronto.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de Natsu:**

**Espero que les llame la atención la historia, la verdad habrá mucho drama, estilo SEIR, asi que prepárense, gracias a quienes se han animado a leer y pueden enviar sus comentarios, tomates y demás cosas escribiendo en el cuadrito de abajo, gracias.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**CCS no me pertenece, es obra de las maravillosas Clamp. Solo utilizo a los personajes con fines de entretenimiento y ningún lucro.**

***Dedicado a las chicas DIMENTIUM y a mi Onee-chan Daniela Bernardo que me ayudo con mi duda existencial de autora.**

* * *

**Perfecta**

**II**

**Sakura**

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Cinco años? ¿Seis, tal vez? Eso no importa, ni ahora, ni antes ni después, lo único que importa es que este es mi penúltimo año en la preparatoria Seijo, y estoy feliz de poder liberarme de venir a esta preparatoria. Creo que puedo describirme rápido y fácil, tengo el cabello negro, en realidad es castaño claro pero por cuestiones de mi bienestar físico lo pinte de color negro, claro que eso me trajo una buena reprimenda de mi madre, y de otra persona más, pero eso no me interesa, mis ojos son de color verde, y los odio, mi piel es blanca.

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, no tengo hermanos y vivo con mi madre, una mujer amargada de la vida porque su matrimonio no resulto y mi padre salió corriendo por la puerta trasera de la casa al no poder soportar sus celos enfermizos, mi padre se llama Fujitaka Kinomoto, es una persona amable y encantadora, es uno de los hombres que más quiero en esta vida, el otro hombre seria mi abuelo Watanuki, él fue quien me enseño que para sobrevivir tienes que luchar y ponerte tapones en los oídos porque la gente solo soltara basura por la boca.

Es fácil de reconocerme, soy la típica alumna que se viste toda de negro, que se maquilla con lápiz negro, nunca te habla mirándote a los ojos, se sienta en el último asiento del salón y jamás, jamás te pedirá ayuda. Los profesores ya se resignaron con mi condición social, nadie quiere hacer trabajos conmigo, y obviamente que yo tampoco ayudo en eso, prefiero hacer las cosas a mi modo, como yo quiero y cuando quiera, asi que mis notas son lo rescatable de todo la porquería que soy. Algo más que agregar, bueno, que odio a todas aquellas personas que se hicieron pasar por amigos míos pero que al final solo querían obtener buenas notas, si, lo peor de todo es que tengo un buen cerebro.

— Siéntense alumnos— esa es la voz de la profesora Kaho, esa mujer es un ángel, y lo digo porque soportarme y además soportar a treinta y cinco adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas no debe ser nada fácil. Ella tiene el cabello pelirrojo, ojos marrones claros y piel blanca, es hermosa, pero no la envidio por eso, la envidio porque es una mujer que puede sentirse orgullosa de lo que es, no como yo que me siento y me embarro en mi dolor a cada descuido de mi autoestima.

— Profesora, ¿me permite hacer un anuncio?—esa es Daidouji, la típica niña fresa, de aquellas que son las hijitas de mami y papi y que si se rompen una uña es como si fuera la tercera guerra mundial.

Su nombre completo es Tomoyo Daidouji, siempre ha sido elegida reina del festival de primavera que se celebra en Seijo, tiene el cabello negro con reflejos violetas, unos ojos amatista y piel blanca como la nieve, me atrevería a compararla con Morticia de los locos Addams, pero incluso ella tenía más cerebro que Daidouji, y es que esta chica tampoco anda sola, tiene en sus filas a Rika Sasaki, Chiharu Mihara, Naoko Yanagisawa y Meiling Godo.

— Bueno—dice Daidouji y se sienta de mala gana en su lugar.

— Lo que les quería anunciar es que el día de hoy tendremos un nuevo alumno—dijo la profesora, bien eso es algo raro— pasa por favor.

La puerta se abrió y ahora frente a toda la clase se encontraba un chico alto con unos músculos bien formados, cabello castaño, piel pálida y unos señores ojos que son de color chocolate, realmente hermosos. Bien, sacando mis propias conclusiones podría decir que es del tipo de Daidouji, o que ese par podrían llegar a ser muy buenos amigos.

— Mi nombre es Xiao Lang—escucho que dice, pero mi atención está en mi cuaderno—espero llevarme bien con todos.

_Ten por seguro que sí_, digo en mi mente, ya me imagino al pobre siendo asechado por todas las chicas de nuestra clase pero sobre todo por Daidouji y sus brujas, _la que te espera querido compañero_, quisiera ser una buena samaritana y decirle que no se arriesgue a mostrarse en lugares públicos, porque con la carita de Ken que se maneja, estoy segura que no podrá dar ni más de diez pasos sin que alguna chica se atraviese en su camino, pero yo nunca fui buena y no comenzaría a serlo ahora.

— Bien—dice Kaho—veamos, te sentaras… al lado de Kinomoto.

Alzo la vista solo para darme cuenta que la profesora me mira con una sonrisa y todos mis demás compañeros me miran con odio, más del normal, y creo que es porque han descubierto que aún estoy viva, hecha una porquería, pero viva a final de cuentas. Bien, contemos hasta tres.

— _Uno_—digo mentalmente—_dos…_

— ¡¿Qué?! —bien al parecer sus neuronas hacen sinapsis más rápido cuando está enojada, vamos Daidouji, ataca con todo y no permitas que sienten a **señorito perfecto** a mi lado.

— Como escucho señorita Daidouji—le contesta Kaho con voz tranquila.

No, por favor, yo he estado bien con mi vida como invisible, y en serio que me encantaría que siga permaneciendo asi, no puedo pensar en que desde ahora tendré que soportar miradas asesinas, aunque soy buena en eso, pero en serio, me gustaría llevar el resto del año la fiesta en paz, ¿es tan difícil que me den algo por una vez en la vida?

— Sakura, ponte de pie por favor—al parecer esta vez, Kaho no me piensa dar tregua.

Me pongo de pie de mala gana, y como me esperaba el sequito de brujas, incluida Daidouji, están echando espuma por la boca, y eso que no digo que parece que están a punto de saltarme encima, y al parecer eso hace que ignoren el hecho de que la profesora me ha llamado por mi nombre, y eso es porque Kaho es la actual esposa de mi padre, lamentablemente no puedo vivir con ellos porque mi madre se ha negado rotundamente y puso miles de pruebas falsas en contra de ellos, bueno, sigamos con el tema del señorito perfecto.

— Bien, todos abran sus libros—dice Kaho.

Para estas alturas el chico ya está a mi costado, y al parecer al pobre no le habían dado las indicaciones del curso, por Dios, mi lado compasivo quería surgir, bueno solo por esta vez.

— En la página 100—le dije de mala gana.

— Gracias—me dijo él con una sonrisa.

— Si… si—dije restándole importancia.

Las horas pasaron más rápido de lo que esperaba, está de más decir que no preste atención a la clase, más tarde iría a casa de Kaho y ella me explicaría con paciencia, sonó la campana de receso, bien era hora de salir de aquí.

— Señorita Kinomoto y joven Li se quedan por favor—dijo Kaho.

¿Qué? No podía ser, ahora no había forma de que lograra escapar de aquí, y si lograba salir sin un rasguño hacia mi escondite pues estaba más que segura que no podía quedarme al resto de las horas que faltaban, y hoy justamente nos tocaba el curso que más me agradaba.

— Acérquense por favor.

Me puse de pie de mala gana, no era novedad que no me agradara estar en un lugar a solas con un maestro, en este caso era diferente no quería estar cerca de Ken, sí, ese sería su sobrenombre, estoy segura que Daidouji ya estaría maquinando un plan para dejarme al menos un brazo roto, y todo porque la profesora tuvo la sensacional idea de sentarlo a mi lado, y conste que habían muchos lugares libres.

— Bueno, joven Li he notado que es muy bueno en las matemáticas—dijo Kaho sentada en su silla.

— Bueno—dijo Ken algo avergonzado— me gustan mucho los números.

— Y por eso mismo quería pedirle si pudiera ser el tutor de Sakura—esto era un sueño, Kaho no había dicho esas palabras y este chico nuevo nunca había llegado al colegio.

Ken giro a verme, sus ojos me miraban interrogantes, era como si él no quisiera ir en contra de lo que yo quisiera, por una vez en mi vida me sentí una persona normal, alguien que podía decidir, y ya sabía que le respondería, y obviamente con él sí utilizaría los modales.

— No sé, si…—lo pensó un instante— Sakura— mi nombre sonaba diferente cuando él lo decía— aceptaría eso.

— De eso no te preocupes—dijo Kaho.

Ahora era mi turno de mirar de manera interrogativa, pero mi mirada iba dirigida a Kaho, esperaba que entendiera que le quería decir, y al parecer lo entendió porque simplemente me dio una sonrisa y regreso su atención a Ken.

— Luego conversare con ella—le dijo— asi que ¿aceptas?

— Claro—dijo Ken sin dudarlo un segundo.

— Bueno, ya pueden retirarse… Sakura, hoy te espero por la tarde, estoy segura que no prestaste atención.

— Tenlo por seguro—dije acercándome a la puerta.

Cuando salí del salón, bueno, todo el mundo estaba afuera y por las caras que tenían estaba segura que era mejor escapar de ahí en ese instante, comencé a caminar hacia los pasillos que me llevarían a la terraza de la escuela, podía sentir claramente como las miradas asesinas seguían mis pasos, agache la mirada para no verme tentada a responderles algo, de pronto alguien choco conmigo.

— Lo sien…—comencé a disculparme.

— Ten más cuidado, fenómeno—me dijo una voz que conocía muy bien.

— Bueno al menos no soy una zorra de alcurnia—le respondí.

— Mira Kinomoto…

— ¿Qué cosa Daidouji? ¿Ese grano horrible que tienes en la frente y tratas de ocultar con capaz y capaz de polvo compacto?

Las chicas que estaban detrás de ellas, se taparon la boca con la mano y sus ojos se abrieron de tal manera como si estuvieran viendo a un perro hablando, al iniciar este año había decidido que ya tenía suficiente de soportar el maltrato verbal de Daidouji, y esta era una de nuestras típicas peleas, si bien era alguien invisible pero había momentos en los que mi invisibilidad no funcionaba, y uno de esos caso era este.

Daidouji se hizo a un lado su largo cabello y me miro de manera despectiva pero asesina, sabía que aquí vendría su golpe mortal, siempre lo hacía y yo aún no encontraba una forma de ganarle una vez en la vida, solo una vez y estaría feliz. Mi cerebro comenzaba a funcionar a mil por hora, necesitaba tener una respuesta ya formulada contra lo que ella me diría.

— Al menos mis padres no son separados…—dijo— además que mi padre no se mete con profesorcitas de quinta.

Bien, podía aguantar que dijeran algo de mi disfuncional familia, pero nadie se metía con la familia de mi padre y mucho menos con Kaho, cerré mis manos en puños, _ya casi se termina el año, _me dije a mi misa, solo un año más y podrás olvidarte de esta estúpida escuela y además de sus estúpidos estudiantes.

— Di lo que quieras—le dije con voz calmada— al menos a mí, mi novio no me pone los cuernos cada dos semanas.

Bien, sabía que nadie en el colegio tocaba ese tema, porque Daidouji se encargaba de callar de manera permanente a quien se atreviera a decir algo de su perfecto novio Eriol Hiraguizawa, para mí los dos estaban cortados con la misma tijera, y me atrevería a jurar que se turnaban para ponerse los cuernos, además que rondaban los chismes de que Daidouji no le ponía los cuernos necesariamente con chicos, sí mundo, la perfecta Tomoyo Daidouji, es lesbiana.

— Cállate fenómeno—dijo Rika saliendo a su defensa.

— Asi que tú también quieres una tajada de este pastel—le dije mirándola con una sonrisa—. Que dirían tus padres si se enteraran que vas como perra arrastrada detrás de los pantalones de un profesor, decepcionante ¿verdad? —una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en mi rostro.

— Suficiente—dijo Daidouji— mejor retirémonos, nos puede contagiar su peste…

Les enseñe mi dedo medio como despedida, mientras ellas daban media vuelta la puerta del salón se volvía a abrir, y ahí estaba Ken, se había quedado a hablar un poco más con la profesora, y bueno ahora podía notar que había más chicas afuera del salón.

— Pobre—dije en un susurro y me di media vuelta para irme hacia la terraza, seguro ya estarían esperándome.

— ¡Xiao Lang! —escuche que gritaba Daidouji.

Decidí alejarme lo más rápido posible de ese lugar, mejor aprovechar la distracción del enemigo para la retirada, los pasillos de la escuela estaban algo desiertos, camine con rapidez y en poco tiempo ya estaba en frente de la puerta que me dejaría en la azotea, tome un largo respiro abrí la puerta y la cerré detrás de mí, ya estaba de pie ahí de seguro que me esperaría una buena reprimenda.

— ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? —me pregunto con voz seria.

— Kaho me hizo quedar un poco más…

— ¿Algo más? —era imposible tratar de esconder algo de él, aunque estuviera de espaldas podía saber cuándo no estaba diciendo la verdad completa.

— Daidouji, como siempre—le dije.

— Debes de mantenerte limpia hasta que termines la escuela—me dijo.

— Lo sé—le respondí—. En serio que lo sé, Touya.

— Ven para acá—me dijo.

Deje mi mochila en el piso y me acerque, Touya era el hijo de Kaho, era mi mayor por un año, lo que significaba que el terminaba este año la preparatoria y al siguiente ya estaría en la universidad, él tenía el cabello negro, ojos color marrones y piel levemente bronceada, lo que me hacía pensar que su padre biológico había sido alguien realmente guapo.

— Debes de tratar de no meterte en problemas—me dijo con voz suave cuando estuve a unos pocos pasos de distancia de él.

Cuando estuve a solo dos pasos se giró y me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos, era un abrazo que venía necesitando desde hace mucho, Touya se sumaba a mi lista de hombres que quería en esta vida, él era tierno y dulce, siempre me cuidaba y desde que nos conocimos dijo que me amaba.

— No quiero que mi oportunidad de estar contigo se vea arruinado por Daidouji—me dijo suavemente en la oreja.

Nuestra relación era rara, algo asi como hermanastros-novios, si realmente era algo raro pero a nosotros no nos importaba, Kaho y mi padre nos apoyaban, aunque yo pienso que esto se llegara a acabar cuando él entre a la universidad y conozca a alguien, pero de momento me permitiré disfrutar de este amor lo máximo que pueda, es lo único que me ayuda a sentirme una persona.

— Estaré bien—dije contra su bien formado pecho.

— Prométeme que te cuidaras—me dijo él.

— Si, lo hare—le dije, más para dejarlo tranquilo, que porque en realidad iba a cumplir esa promesa.

— Sakura—dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos— muy aparte de ser mi novia, eres mi hermana, no mi hermanastra, mi hermana…—se quedó pensando unos minutos—eso sonó raro—dijo.

— Mucho—le dije con una sonrisa.

— A la mierda—dijo y se acercó a mi rostro y me beso, de esa manera como solo él sabe hacerlo.

Sus besos me hacían perder mi norte, no sabía dónde estaba parada y siempre quería más, y siempre me hacia esa pregunta ¿realmente esto es solo algo pasajero? Necesitaba aclarar eso cuanto antes, o bien éramos novios o bien hermanos, no podía seguir asi, además que yo no estaba interesada en alguien más.

— Touya—dije al separarnos.

— Sé que piensas que esta relación solo es algo pasajero, pero te amo, Sakura, en serio te amo con locura, con cada célula de mi cuerpo y con cada respiro mi amor crece más por ti, por favor, créeme, solo por esta vez te pido que creas en mí y que no me pidas alejarme de ti, porque no lo hare.

Sus palabras me dan paz, una paz que jamás creí encontrar, y me pongo a pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, sea Touya mi felicidad, es difícil poderme creer eso para una persona como yo, pero siendo él quien me lo pide, lo hare, porque lo amo.

— Esta bien—le digo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

— Gracias—me dice con una sonrisa en los labios.

Escuchamos que la puerta se abre, y frente a nosotros esta Yukito, el mejor amigo de Touya y Ken, demonios que estaba haciendo este chico al lado de Yukito.

— Encontré un amigo nuevo—dice Yukito con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quién es ese? —dice Touya abrazándome por la cintura y provocando que me sonroje.

— Él se llama Syaoran Li—dice Yukito— me lo encontré caminando hacia acá y esperamos no haber interrumpido nada…

— No jodas, Yuki—dice Touya.

— ¿Qué hacías por aquí, Li? —le pregunto a Ken.

— Bueno… yo, estaba tratando de escapar de Daidouji.

— ¿De dónde lo conoces? —me pregunta Touya mirándome directamente a los ojos.

— Es el nuevo compañero de clase—le contesto.

— Pero que linda coincidencia—dice Yukito con una sonrisa— bueno, sentémonos a comer algo.

Yukito tiene el cabello castaño cenizo, ojos marrones y piel blanca, siempre lo veo junto a Touya estudiando o haciendo cualquier cosa, y es el único, aparte de mí, que puede controlar el enojo de Touya. Bueno, Yukito siempre anda comiendo algo, parece que su estómago no tuviera fondo, lo digo en serio, cada receso él va a comprar a la cafetería y regresa con muchos pastelillos y demás cosas.

— No…—dice Ken— yo debo…

— Nada de eso—dice Yukito— tú te quedaras con nosotros, además que no creo que Daidouji sea capaz de venir por aquí.

— Que ni se le ocurra—dice Touya mientras se acerca a Yukito— porque me olvidare de mis modales…

— Ya olvídalo—le pido.

— No puedo—me dice mientras se sienta y me indica que me siente a su costado.

— Por cierto—dice Yukito— él es Touya, y bueno a ella ya la conoces…

— Si—dijo Ken mirándome intensamente.

— Deja de mirar a mi novia, mocoso—dijo Touya.

— Hey… Hey…—dice Yukito— es difícil no mirar a Sakurita, además que si tuviera su cabello como realmente es tendría a más chicos detrás de ella.

— Y yo los espantaría a punta de puñetazos—dijo Touya.

— Ya basta…—le digo a Touya.

— Está bien—me dice.

— ¿Tenias el cabello de otro color? —me pregunta Ken, quien se ha sentado al costado de Yukito y está frente a mí.

— Si—digo soltando un suspiro— no es un tema que me agrade mucho.

— Discúlpame…

— No hay necesidad de disculparse—le respondo.

— Sí que la hay—dice Touya— al menos de una persona en especial.

— Ya basta—dice Yukito— esa es una parte de nuestras vidas que queremos olvidar.

Ken nos miraba a los tres con asombro y curiosidad, y entendía porque, el pobre chico no entendía nada de lo que estábamos hablando, al parecer tendría que contarle, porque según veía a Yukito le agradaba mi nuevo compañero de clase y estoy segura que desde ahora Ken se pasaría mucho tiempo con nosotros tres.

— Bien—dije acomodándome mejor—. Bueno, para que entiendas Li, en inicios de año alguien me jugo una broma pesada y como consecuencia mi cabello sufrió un grave atentado, como te habrás dado cuenta no soy del total agrado de los estudiantes de aquí, o al menos de la mayoría, y para no sufrir más atentados como esos decidí pintarme el cabello de negro.

— Ahora entiendo—dijo— ¿pero hay alguien capaz de hacerle algo asi a una chica?

— Créeme que si hay alguien capaz—dijo Touya.

— Pero, ¿no castigaron a esa persona?

— No—respondió Yukito—pero algún día alguien le dará su merecido.

Yukito repartió los pastelillos y jugos que trajo, era todo un deleite ver comer a Yukito, él se deleitaba con cada bocado, y decía cosas como _delicioso_, _asombroso_, _deslumbrante_,_ exquisito_ y demás cosas, que a mí me hacían reír mucho.

— Sakura…—me llamo Ken.

— ¿Si? —respondí, él había decidió llamarme por mi nombre y yo no veía inconveniente en eso.

— ¿Cómo harás con las tareas de matemáticas?

Mierda, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, pude sentir como Touya me miraba de reojo, aunque parecía tranquilo podía adivinar que estaba preguntándose porque Li me preguntaba algo como eso, si bien se lo decía yo o Kaho lo haría, y prefería ser yo antes de que a él se le ocurriera enojarse con Kaho.

— ¿Hay algo que no me has contado? —pregunto Touya.

— Si—dije yo— Li, será mi tutor en matemáticas.

— ¿Por qué? —al parecer estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no caer encima de Ken y romperle todos los huesos de la cara.

— Kaho se lo pidió, no tuve opción a negarme, ella dijo que después hablaría conmigo.

— Yo hablare con ella—dijo Touya poniéndose de pie.

— No hay necesidad de molestar a la profesora—dijo Ken— ella me indico que no podría seguir ayudándote porque al parecer ella estaría muy ocupada por las tardes—dudo un poco antes de continuar.

— Sigue hablando—ordeno Touya.

— Bueno, no sé si será cierto pero la profesora me dijo que tiene que cuidar de su hijo pequeño.

— ¿Hijo pequeño? —preguntamos Touya y yo.

— Si—confirmo ken.

— No es justo, arruinaste la sorpresa—dijo Yukito dejando de comer.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Ken confundido.

— Explícate, tienes solo 5 minutos, Yukito—dijo Touya.

— Eso implica…—comenzó a hablar Yukito, yo seguía sentada mirando a los tres chicos en frente mío sin entender ni una puta palabra.

— Díselo entonces—ordeno Touya— pero quiero saber, que mierda está pasando de una vez.

— Bueno, Touya es hijo de Kaho y como ella sufrió un accidente después de tenerlo a él, bueno le es imposible quedar embarazada, por eso es que con su actual pareja han estado pensando en adoptar un bebe, como aquí mi amigo se va el próximo año a la universidad, pues Kaho no quiere sentirse sola.

— Ahora entiendo—dijo Ken.

— ¿Tu padre no te dijo nada? —me pregunto Touya ayudándome a poner de pie.

— No—le respondí— Kaho… ¿tampoco te dijo algo?

— Oigan…—dijo Ken— ¿ustedes son hermanos?

— No—dije yo.

— Si—dijo Touya al mismo tiempo.

Ken nos miró con una cara de asombro para reírse, y me hubiera reído en ese instante de no ser porque Touya me jalo y saco de la azotea, cruzamos la puerta y la cerro con fuerza, las escaleras estaban desiertas, él me jalo caminando hacia abajo y cuando se detuvo me coloco contra la pared de manera delicada y puso sus brazos a los costados.

— No quiero que este cerca de ti—me dijo mirándome de manera intensa.

— Solo es un tutor—le respondí, a veces me enojaba que sea demasiado celoso.

Desvié mi mirada hacia otro lugar, no quería ver sus ojos cuando se ponía asi, además yo jamás le arme una escenita cuando el tenia a tantas chicas detrás, y ahora que aparecía un chico nuevo, el cual no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, se ponía asi de celoso porque su madre lo coloco como mi tutor en un curso, suficiente drama para un día.

— Cariño—dijo suavizando su voz— mírame…

Sus manos se colocaron debajo de mi mandíbula y con un movimiento suave hizo que mi rostro girara y que mi mirada volviera a encontrarse con la suya, al parecer ya se había calmado un poco.

— ¿Ya te calmaste? —le pregunte con enojo.

— Si… perdóname—me pidió.

— Está bien—le respondí— pero eso te costara caro…

Aprovechando que se había inclinado un poco para mirarme a los ojos, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. ¿Dios, no puedes hacerme un poquitín más alta? Y es que Touya me ganaba mucho en altura, yo parecía a su lado una estudiante de primaria, bueno no tanto, solo era más alto que yo por cincuenta centímetros, una nada ¿verdad?

— ¿Asi? —me respondió, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

— Si—le dije con una sonrisa.

Me encanta que se pusiera asi de coqueto conmigo, en serio que me volvía loca, lo jale hacia mí y deposite un suave beso en sus labios, ese era mi plan, pero al parecer él no estaba satisfecho, me estrecho más contra su cuerpo y comenzó a besarme, no de esa manera sana y puritana, no señores, este era un beso lleno de lujuria y como me encantaba, amaba estos besos que me hacían pensar que estaba a punto de perder mi estabilidad mental, se separó un poco y repartió besos por todo mi rostro, luego sus labios viajaron hasta mi cuello, no podía creer que mi cuerpo pudiera albergar dentro todo ese tipo de emociones y mucho menos que fuera Touya quien me haría descubrirlas otra vez, regreso a mis labios y seguimos en el trabajo de morder, succionar e intercambiar información biológica.

— Te amo demasiado—me dijo cuándo pareció estar satisfecho.

— Yo también, te amo—le respondí.

Esta vez me dio un suave beso y se separó para mirarme directamente a los ojos, acomodo un poco mi cabello y luego comenzó a examinar mi rostro, seguro en busca de algún moretón o rasguño, ya sea gracias a mi madre, Daidouji o cualquier idiota que me hubiera intersectado mientras iba a su encuentro. De pronto su rostro se transformó en un gesto de asombro.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decirme? —me pregunto sosteniendo mi rostro entres su manos, tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

— Mmm—dije recordando lo que había dicho, mi cerebro no funcionaba muy bien después de una sesión de besos tan larga y apasionada— ¿te amo? —pregunte.

— Sí—me dijo, su sonrisa se amplió un poco más—. Me haces tan feliz—me dijo dándome un beso después.

— ¿Eh? —dije sin entender.

— Sakura, cariño, princesa, mi vida… es la primera vez que dices que me amas.

Mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, primero porque no esperaba que Touya sea ese tipo de chico que se fija en cada detalle de la relación, y segundo porque él tenía razón, era la primera vez que yo le decía te amo, y no porque anteriormente no quisiera, si no, que el decir eso me parecía tan difícil, nunca antes se lo había dicho a mi padre y abuelo, y ni que decir de mi madre que lo único que compartía con ella era el ADN y además que nuestras conversaciones se basaban en gritos y recriminaciones.

— Gracias—me dijo abrazándome, yo seguía sorprendida.

— Gracias a ti—le respondí.

— ¿Por qué? —me pregunto.

— Porque gracias a ti, he descubierto que yo también puedo dar y recibir amor—le dije con una sonrisa.

Si, era una porquería, y eso no lo dudaba, pero al menos era una porquería que podía dar amor, no a todo el mundo, pero al menos a esa persona que me enseño que la vida debe seguir y por quien quiero terminar la preparatoria y largarme a estudiar a la universidad.

— Tú te mereces todo el amor que pueda dar—me dijo— y no dudare en demostrarte cuanto te amo… daría mi vida por ti, Sakura, en serio que daría mi vida por ti.

Me abrace un poco más a él, no quería pensar en eso último que había dicho, no podía imaginarme a mí, sola en el mundo, claro que tenía a mi padre y a Kaho, pero Touya, él era mi motor, él era por quien yo quería llegar algún día a perdonarme y poder mirarme en el espejo y sonreír a mi reflejo, por él es que yo deseaba dejar esa maldita manía de cortarme cada tarde en el baño de mi casa, y aunque ahora lo hacía con menos frecuencia, y fue gracias a él que descubrí que una porquería como yo, podía al menos disfrutar de un poco de amor en esta vida.

— Te amo—repetí.

— Yo también te amo—me dijo estrechándome un poco más en sus brazos—. Y estaré contigo hasta que por fin te puedas creer que te mereces ser feliz, estaré contigo, Sakura…

— ¿Lo prometes? —le pregunte.

— Lo prometo, por ti, porque eres a quien más amo, porque me has motivado a ser alguien mejor y porque me has demostrado que la vida siempre tiene algo positivo que darte entre tanta mierda que hay…

— Gracias… en serio, gracias.

— La vida es una mierda, Sakura, y la gente puede ser más mierda aun, pero tú y yo no somos asi, tú me amas y yo te amo… y eso es lo que importa ahora y siempre, nada más…

— Nada más importa—confirme—nada.

— Nada, cariño, nada.

**_Continuara…_**

**_Notas de Natsu:_**

**_*suspiro* _**

**_Awww  
¡Touya, ternurita déjame darte un abrazo!  
Bueno, aquí un capitulo, un poco más largo, de "Perfecta". Espero que les haya (espero que se escriba asi) gustado, en serio que mientras escribía este capítulo las ideas venían y es por eso que puse una relación entre Touya y Sakura, me parece esta pareja encantadora, los dos tienen sus historias pero en este caso la más sufrida, y quien seguirá sufriendo es Sakura. ¿Alguien quiere golpear a Daidouji? Yo me uno a la fila para patearle el trasero, y que les pareció eso de que es lesbiana, bueno como verán no hay ningún personaje dentro de su personalidad, incluida Nadeshiko, la historia está inspirada en la canción "Perfect – Pink" espero la escuchen y entenderán un poco de la historia… _**

**_Gracias a quienes han agregado a la historia a sus favoritos y follows, espero se puedan pasar por mi perfil y leer mis otros proyectos, quiero dar gracias a las que han dejado gentilmente su review, el que estaré respondiendo en estos días. Gracias a quienes han soportado mis spolier en mi Facebook sin querer rebelar nada, gracias por sus comentarios, nos leemos en el próximo cap._**

**_Si te gusto la historia no dudes en dejar tu opinión en el cuadrito de abajo, sus reviews son mi sueldo :)_**


	4. Capítulo 3

**SCC pertenece a las maravillosas Clamp, utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro y con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Si ves cualquiera de mis historias en algún lugar que no sea mi cuenta de FF, comunícamelo, luchemos contra el plagio.**

* * *

**Perfecta**

**III**

**Syaoran**

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Una semana? Sí, una semana exactamente, jamás pensé que al llegar a esta preparatoria me esperaría un terrible acoso diario, y estoy seguro de que si en el primer día no me hubiera encontrado de casualidad con Yukito, bueno, tal vez ahora mismo estaría encarcelado con miles de chicas a mi alrededor, esto era una maldición, quería dejar todo ese tipo de comportamiento en mi pasado, quería y quiero ser diferente, pero que todas esas chicas, con excesivo maquillaje, me persigan en los recesos no lo hace nada fácil.

— ¡Hey! —me dice Sakura agitando su mano ante mis ojos— ¿estás bien? —me pregunta.

— ¿Eh? —le respondo siendo sacado de mis pensamientos—. Si, perfectamente.

Me dirige una mirada con sus lindos ojos verdes y luego sigue a su labor de dibujar, una semana ha pasado desde que he sido transferido de China a esta escuela y desde el primer día no he podido alejarme de ella, es como si yo fuera un metal simple y ella un gran imán, por más que quiera no puedo estar muy alejado de ella, por más que Touya me mire de manera asesina cada vez que nos encontramos en los recesos, y por más que Yukito me haya explicado su situación, ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Sentimental? ¿Familiar?, al punto, no puedo creer que ellos puedan ser novios.

Según Yukito nadie en la escuela lo sabe, solo piensan que ellos son muy buenos amigos, además de que el hecho de que Sakura sea completamente invisible, aunque creo que la palabra adecuada seria, ignorada, bueno eso era hasta que llegue, ayuda un poco a no prestarle importancia a qué tipo de relación tiene con Touya. Él es el típico chico capitán del equipo de futbol, popular y rodeado de chicas, pero gracias a su actitud, pues, ninguna ha logrado acercarse lo suficiente como para poder si quiera oler el perfume que usa.

— Deja de estar pensando en el trasero de Daidouji y ponte a dibujar—escucho que me regaña Sakura.

— No estoy pensando en eso—le respondo con tono indignado.

— No me engañas—me responde—. ¿Cuántas veces ya se te ha tirado encima?

— Bueno…—digo— no puedo darte un número exacto.

— Ahí lo tienes—me dice ella.

— Bueno—digo.

Guardo el libro de algebra que tengo en las manos y saco mi cuaderno de dibujo, lápiz y borrador. Puedo decir que soy un genio de los números, pero en cuanto curso que tenga que ver con arte soy un completo desastre, por eso el mismo día que llegue me asignaron a Sakura como mi tutora del grupo, ese fue el primer día me dirigió una sonrisa, y era una sonrisa solo mía.

Sé que me estoy volviendo loco, ¿Cómo puedo sentirme atraído por alguien como ella? Si mis compañeros de mi antigua escuela se enteraran estoy seguro que sería calificado como un fracasado, pero parece que esto se llama karma, y a mí me ha tocado el peor de los castigos, gracias a Yukito tengo una foto de ella cuando tenía el cabello castaño, y es hermosa, pero aun no logro entender porque parece como si odiara a todo el mundo.

La miro de reojo, ella está muy concentrada en su dibujo, que consiste en la torre Eiffel de Francia, es un boceto a lápiz, pero es hermoso igual que ella. Mierda, otra vez estoy volviendo a esos pensamientos, la verdad es que no deje de frecuentar a Yukito en cada receso porque no quería estar lejos de ella, y creo que eso ya lo dije, pero es que cuando la vi ponerse de pie para saber dónde tendría que sentarme, fue como si me dieran un golpe en el estómago, fue como verla a ella otra vez. Al pensar en esa chica mi pasado quiere volver a mi mente, pongo miles de paredes alrededor de esos recuerdos que lo único que lograran es hacerme llorar, también soy humano, y aunque no fui el mejor de todos en los últimos años, al menos quiero aprender a serlo desde ahora.

— ¿Qué tienes? —escucho que me pregunta.

— Nada—le respondo.

— Li, a mí no me engañas—me dice ella con voz seria.

— Son solo cosas personales—le respondo, la verdad es que no quiero hablar de eso ni ahora ni nunca.

— Bueno—dice ella encogiéndose de hombros, en ningún momento ha despegado la mirada de su dibujo.

Me siento decepcionado, esperaba que al menos insistiera un poco más en saber que me pasaba, quería sentir que al menos se preocupaba por mí, pero que idiota soy, recién nos conocemos una semana y ya quiero ser el centro de su universo. Pero me es imposible no desear eso, ella es tan parecida, tan idéntica, solo que al menos mi pequeña princesa si sonreía, Sakura solo sonríe cuando esta con Touya, o cuando siente que ha triunfado en algo, lo que es rara vez. Puedo ver como su mirada se ilumina y su aura cambia cuando esta alrededor del engreído de Misuki, no entendía porque llevaba el apellido de su madre, pero eso no me importaba, solo quería que por una vez yo pudiera estar en su lugar y disfrutar de Sakura.

— Es hora de que me vaya—dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Tan rápido? —pregunte.

— Si—me dijo ella—debo encontrarme con Touya en su casa, y además que ya falta poco para que nos diga a que universidad piensa ir.

— Bueno—digo, tratando de que en mi voz no se notara mi enojo.

— Hasta luego, Li—me dijo con voz inexpresiva.

Cuanto daría porque al menos su tono de voz fuera diferente, ¿está bien sentir esto? Estoy seguro que en algún lugar prohíben desear a la mujer del prójimo, pero con un carajo, yo jamás había seguido las reglas, pero justamente al llegar a esta escuela y decidir cambiar, por mi propio bien y en memoria de ella, aquí es donde me encuentro con una chica que me vuelve absolutamente loco.

— Syaoran—escucho que dice alguien a mis espaldas.

— _No otra vez más_—digo en mi mente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo? —me pregunta Daidouji sentándose en el lugar que antes ocupaba Sakura.

— Tarea—le respondo cortante.

— Interesante—dice observando mi dibujo.

En realidad soy muy bueno con esto del dibujo, pero mientras durante las primeras horas del primer día que estuve aquí, pude darle una rápida ojeada al cuaderno de Sakura y me di cuenta que podía tenerla más cerca de mi si es que lograba hacerme el idiota y fingir que no sabía nada.

— ¿Esa es Kinomoto? —pregunto, claramente note el fastidio en su voz.

— No—le conteste.

— Se parece mucho—dijo ella acercando más su silla para poder ver mejor el dibujo.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas Daidouji? —le pregunte.

— A ti—me respondió sin rodeos.

— Que lastima, no estoy interesado.

Me puse de pie y comencé a guardar mis cuadernos y el cuaderno de dibujo, realmente estar cerca de esta chica me ponía de muy mal humor, o tal vez era porque ella me recordaba cómo había sido yo en el pasado. Si, tal vez es solo eso.

— Además, ¿no tienes novio? —pregunte.

— Él no tiene por qué enterarse—me dijo.

— Pues apuesto a que si lo hará—le dije con una media sonrisa.

Tenía que admitir que Daidouji era guapa, pero no podía estar cerca de ella, su presencia era perturbadora y era como si dominara a todo el mundo con la mirada, la única persona que había conocido hasta ahora que le había hecho frente era Sakura, una que otra vez Touya, pero nadie más, parecía como si tuviera a todo el alumnado en la palma de su mano.

Escuche su risita burlona, al parecer esta chica no estaría tranquila hasta que cumpliera su jodido objetivo, pero que lastima por ella, porque yo también podía llegar a ser muy cruel, tengo años de experiencia en mi vida.

— Sé que lograre tenerte en mis manos… y ese será el mejor día de mi vida.

— Espera sentada—le dije.

Me puse la mochila a la espalda, y comencé a caminar pero me detuve, había algo que aún no había dicho, y bueno, siempre me gusto ser quien tuviera la última palabra en toda discusión, y esta no sería la excepción, no le daría la satisfacción a la bruja de Daidouji de quedarse como la ganadora, aunque yo había sido quien diera por terminada la discusión, pero un bichito dentro de mí me impulsaba a hacerlo.

— ¿Sabes Daidouji? —le dije girando sobre mis pies—. No puedo entender como lo soportas.

— ¿Soportar qué? —dijo ella sin entender, bingo.

— Bueno, tú entiendes, ocultar sus verdaderos gustos—una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en mi rostro.

Vi como sus ojos se abrían a causa de la sorpresa, y un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas, recién en ese instante pude darme cuenta que Daidouji no era más que otra niña engreída que obtiene lo que quiere gracias a poder de su padre o madre, pero que lastima, porque si quería este escultural cuerpo en su cama, podría esperar a que el infierno se congelara.

— Me tengo que ir—le dije.

Salí de la biblioteca con una gran sonrisa, la adrenalina que sentí en mi cuerpo en ese instante en que le dije esas palabras a Daidouji fue realmente gratificante, y aun tenía ganas de más. Pude ver que un grupo de chicas se alejaban sonriendo, conversando entre ellas. De pronto la verdad llego a mí y se presentó como si me hubieran golpeado en el estómago.

— ¡Mierda!

Corrí cuanto pude, llegue al baño de las chicas, mire a mis costados para comprobar que no había nadie e ingrese, busque en cada cubículo y ahí estaba ella agachada abrazando sus rodillas, tenía toda la ropa sucia, su cabello cubierto de harina, y demás sustancias que no quería imaginar, en pocas palabras era un desastre. Levante la mirada y quede horrorizado, luego la volvió a bajar.

— Vete de aquí—me dijo.

— Pero…

— Lárgate, Li—me dijo con profundo odio en su voz.

— Solo quiero ayudarte—dije.

— Nadie puede ayudarme—me dijo alzando su rostro y entonces lo vi todo.

Tenía la cara cubierta de raspones, podía ver como la sangre se mesclaba con la harina, sus ojos estaban rojos, seguro por todo el tiempo que había estado llorando. Ahora entendía porque la presencia de Daidouji, mierda, estaba tan concentrado en alejarla de mí que me olvide por completo del pequeño detalle que ella había aparecido apenas unos minutos después de que Sakura había salido.

— Por favor—suplique.

— ¡Lárgate! —me grito—. ¡Todo esto es por tu puta culpa! Si nunca hubieras aparecido, si Kaho jamás te hubiera sentado a mi lado y si jamás te hubiera puesto como mi tutor nada de esto hubiera pasado, mi vida estaba volviendo a ser tranquila hasta que apareciste—podía ver el odio puro en sus ojos.

— Lo siento—dije agachando la cabeza.

— Eso no sirve de nada—me dijo ella.

Tenía razón, había comprobado que un _lo siento _nunca solucionaba algo, el decir esas dos palabras no te hacían sentir mejor, no te sanaban la herida que ya tenías en el alma y mucho menos te traían de regreso a una persona.

Pude escuchar sonidos de pasos, o más bien de alguien que venía a toda máquina en esta dirección, de pronto Touya estaba parado en la puerta del baño y cuando me vio su rostro de preocupación se transformó a uno de odio puro, se acercó a mi dando zancadas, me tomo por el cuello y me empujo contra la pared.

— Mal nacido—dijo entre dientes— ¿te das cuenta lo que estas provocando? Solo queremos un poco de paz, solo un poco.

— Touya—escuche que decía Sakura desde el cubículo—déjalo, por favor— su voz sonaba débil y quebrada.

Y ahí estaba esa Sakura que yo quería para mí, la que se mostraba como la niña indefensa que era, sin caretas, sin odio al mundo, la que deseaba ser cuidada y mimada. Touya me soltó despacio, estaba seguro que si no hubiera sido por Sakura, en ese mismo instante él me hubiera sacado los intestinos y me los hubiera hecho comer o tal vez algo peor.

— Mantente alejado de ella—me dijo.

Touya se alejó de mí y se acercó hacia el cubículo donde estaba Sakura, su rostro se transformó completamente, pude ver como apretó la mandíbula y cerraba las manos en puños, yo también estaba asi, solo que no podía mostrarlo, no podía mostrar que me dolía que Sakura hubiera sufrido ese atentado por mi culpa y mucho menos que solo con pensar que pudo haber sido peor sentía mi corazón desgarrarse de dolor.

Touya me había pedido que me aleje de ella, pero era algo que no estaba dispuesto a cumplir, quería estar al lado de Sakura, quería poder ayudarla en su transcurso de sanación, quería ayudarla a que vuelva a sonreír, quería que se enamorara de mí y me amara, que cuando sus ojos me vieran tuvieran ese brillo que se muestra cuando se ve a la persona amada, quería que me amara, pero no podía hacer nada mientras Touya estuviera cerca. Solo me quedaba esperar al próximo año, pero de momento tendría que utilizar mis métodos de intimidación con ciertas señoritas que se les había ocurrido hacerle eso a Sakura.

— Mi niña—escuche que decía Touya con voz dulce agachándose para estar cerca de ella.

— Estoy bien—escuche decir que decía Sakura von débil.

— Apuesto que si—dijo Touya con una sonrisa débil.

En serio que esto era obra del maldito karma, el cual quería hacerme pagar todas mis fechorías del pasado, se me rompía el corazón ver como se hablaban ellos dos, yo también había hecho eso alguna vez, había estado en la misma situación que Touya, pero en cambio yo abandone a esa persona y como consecuencia, pues ella ya no está aquí, en este mundo.

Touya cargo en sus brazos a Sakura, y saco su cuerpo con cuidado del cubículo, parecía una muñeca de trapo. Tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello de él, su rostro estaba ocultado y no podía verla. Touya camino hacia la salida, se detuvo en el umbral y giro su rostro hacia mí.

— Ya sabes—me dijo en tono de advertencia.

— No creo poder hacerlo—le respondí, era mejor tener las cosas claras desde ahora.

— Es mi novia—dijo entre dientes.

— Y yo soy su tutor, y mi deber es lograr que ella termine con buenas notas.

— Eres un malnacido.

— Touya—dijo Sakura, quien parecía al borde de la inconciencia—déjalo, no vale la pena.

— Tienes razón—dijo Touya fusilándome con la mirada.

Touya salió del baño y yo caí al piso, puse mis manos sobre mis rodillas y agache la mirada. _No vale la pena_, escuche de nuevo en mi cabeza, Sakura había dicho que yo no valía la pena, y puede que tuviera mucha razón, en verdad yo era un pobre diablo que no valía nada, antes me había creído juez y señor de la escuela en la que estaba y como resultado tuve la muerte de una persona que apreciaba, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mi rostro, el solo recordarla e imaginarme que tal vez ahora podría tenerla junto a mí sonriendo, hacia que el dolor regresara con más intensidad.

— Lo siento—dije al vacío—lo siento… lo siento… lo siento…

Por más que lo repitiera miles de veces ella no me escucharía y eso no me la traería de regreso, el decir esas dos palabras no curaban la enorme herida que había causado a esa familia, no curarían el vacío que dejo en mi alma y mucho menos me ayudarían a regresar a mi casa y continuar con mi vida como si no pasara nada, realmente era algo imposible.

Me puse de pie tambaleándome, me tuve que sostener de los lavados, me enjugue el rostro, tenía que seguir con mi vida, con el peso de una muerte en mi espalda, sabiendo que pude haber hecho algo para evitarlo, sabiendo que ella me pidió ayuda, sabiendo que la abandone en medio del camino. La abandone cuando más me necesitaba, todo porque me importo mucho más mi fama con mis amigos y mantener mí rango de súper estrella.

— Tengo que salir de aquí—dije tomando mi mochila.

No sabía a donde ir, camine por las calles de Tomoeda sin tener un rumbo fijo, de pronto me encontré que estaba en un parque, tenía en el medio un gran pingüino con una corona, me dirigí a los columpios y me senté ahí, mi mente era un lio, quería cambiar, quería ser mejor y dejar mi oscuro pasado, pero me era imposible no teniendo a Sakura a mi lado, incluyendo que ella cree que no valgo la pena.

Me senté en un columpio y solté un largo suspiro, estaba cansado de tratar de ser alguien que no era, estaba cansado de que cada cosa me recordara a ella, de que la chica que amaba fuera alguien que en mi pasado yo mismo habría aborrecido y odiado, me desagradaba que Touya estuviera aquí, pero en parte agradecía que al menos Sakura tuviera alguien en quien confiar.

— ¿Syaoran? —escuche que alguien decía a mis espaldas.

— ¿Eh? —dije girándome a ver quién era— Yukito—dije con sorpresa.

— Hola—me dijo saludándome y como ya era costumbre tenía una bolsa llena de pastelillos en su mano.

— Hola—dije tratando de sonar tranquilo.

— ¿Necesitas alguien con quien conversar? —me pregunto acercándose.

— Si—dije.

— Aquí me tienes—me dijo sentándose al costado.

Está de más aclarar que se lo conté todo, de alguna manera inexplicable Yukito lograba hacerme sentir cómodo, le dije como había sido antes, la porquería de persona que era, que mi novia era la típica chica fresa que se quemaba las neuronas tratando de resolver una adivinanza, y también de cómo no había intervenido para ayudar a mi mejor amiga contra el maltrato que sufría, que muchas veces fui testigo de las terribles bromas que le hacían, y que una vez superado su límite ella decidió darle fin a su vida, sin reparo, sin despedidas, sin previos avisos.

— Ahora entiendo porque rechazas a Daidouji—me dijo.

— Si—conteste con desanimo.

— Pero espero que realmente cumplas con eso de que quieres ser diferente, porque creo que está de más decir que si se te ocurre hacerle algo a Sakura, bueno ya sabes que te podría pasar.

— Eso lo tengo claro.

— Bien—dijo poniéndose de pie— es hora de irme casa, no te preocupes que no se lo contare a nadie, y creo que tú también deberías dar vuelta a esa página de una vez, es cierto que decir lo siento no puede traerla de regreso, pero creo que si decides realmente cambiar, pues eso será mucho mejor, tal vez darle un cambio a tu vida, ese será el, _lo siento_ que ella quiera escuchar.

La venda que tenía en mis ojos cayo, Yukito tenía razón, ella siempre tenía una sonrisa para mí, muy a pesar de que me hubiera visto implícito en esas bromas pesadas, siempre decía que más valía lo que tenía dentro de mi corazón que de quien trataba de ser, ella siempre me quiso por quien era en verdad y no el estúpido engreído en quien me había convertido.

— Si—dije poniéndome de pie—. Es mejor que me vaya a casa a descansar.

— Nos vemos mañana, Syaoran—dijo Yukito alejándose.

— Hasta luego—le respondí despidiéndome con la mano.

De camino a mi casa, sentía el corazón más ligero y que una paz indescriptible me rodeaba, por fin había podido dejar mi oscuro pasado, ahora solo me quedaba continuar con mi camino, además de dejar en claro algunas cosas con cierta compañera que no dejaba de joderme la vida, una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

— Ustedes se lo buscaron chicas…—dije antes de perderme entre toda la gente que caminaba por las calles.

* * *

**Sakura**

Todo en este día parecía marchar bien, pero había olvidado que en mi vida nada está bien, al terminar las clases me encontré con Li en la biblioteca, nos colocamos en un lugar alejado para que nadie nos pudiera interrumpir, el señorito Ken necesitaba ayuda con las técnicas de dibujo, y la profesora de arte no tuvo otra magnífica idea más que nombrarme como su tutora, no pude negarme ya que de esa manera le pagaría el favor de ser mi tutor en matemáticas.

Pasaron las horas y yo decidí que ya era hora de irme a casa, además que primero debía pasar por casa de Touya para coordinar algunas cosas sobre la universidad, y sobre el baile de fin de curso, faltaban dos meses para eso pero conociendo a Touya, de seguro no me dejaría tranquila hasta que aceptara ir con él. El solo pensar que tendría que ponerme un vestido, usar zapatos de tacón y maquillarme, me causaba un estremecimiento en mi columna vertebral. Me despedí de Li, guarde mis cosas y le mande un mensaje a Touya diciéndole que ya estaba rumbo para su casa, unos cuantos metros antes de lograr salir de la biblioteca me choque con alguien, y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a Daidouji que me sonreía de manera diabólica.

— Adiós, fenómeno—me dijo, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Tuve unas terribles ganas de contestarle, incluso le habría tirado mi mochila en la cabeza, pero no, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer y no perdería mi valioso tiempo con Daidouji, no con la fresa lésbica, me dirigí a la salida, devolví el libro que había tomado prestado. Cuando cruce la salida fue que comenzó mi martirio, sentí que algo me golpeaba con fuerza la espalda, para cuando me di vuelta, las amigas de Daidouji me miraban con odio.

— Tenemos un pequeño asunto contigo…—dijo Meiling con una sonrisa diabólica.

Mierda, la última vez que habían dicho eso, tuve un _accidente_, nótese el sarcasmo, el cual me dejo con un brazo roto y muchos rasguños y gracias a Dios, ningún daño interno, pero algo me decía que esta vez me iría peor de lo que yo esperaba.

— Agárrenla—ordeno Meiling, quien era la segunda al mando después de Daidouji.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar y comenzar a dar patadas y jalar cabellos, ya me tenían agarrada, las tres putitas del club Daidouji, estas tres tipas tenían fuerza, Rika me tenía agarrada de un brazo, Chiharu del otro brazo y Naoko llevaba mis piernas. Llegamos al baño y Meiling cerró la puerta detrás de nosotras cuando entro, tiro mi mochila a un cubículo y la otras tres me pegaron contra la pared.

— Sabes que no debes meterte con Tommy—dijo Meiling acercándose a mí— creo que a tu amiguito Touya, no le gustaría que te pasara nada en el rostro ¿verdad? —dijo acariciando mi rostro.

— Cállate, puta—le dije.

— ¡Huy! —dijo Meiling— te has puesto brava…—una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

Meiling se dio media vuelta, pensé que iría por sus instrumentos de tortura, pero con una gran agilidad, ella giro sobre sus pies, se acero a mí y me dio un golpe en el estómago con su rodilla, debía agradecer que no caí al suelo gracias a que las otras dos zorras me tenían contra la pared, pero ese golpe fue suficiente para que casi pierda la razón.

— No… no, cariño—dijo Naoko— no puedes dormir aun…

Entre todas se turnaron para darme cachetadas, cuando me vi liberada de estar contra la pared, ellas aprovecharon y comenzaron a darme patadas por todas las partes posibles, yo no podía decir nada, esta era la primera vez que hacían algo tan malvado, a excepción de cuando me rompí el brazo, pensé que por fin en este año había logrado que alejaran su atención de mí, pero era mentira, nunca había sido invisible para ellas, tal vez los otros me ignoraban porque me sentían lastima, pero ellas jamás me dejarían tranquila, y tampoco yo sabía cómo lograr que me dejaran tranquila, no sabía lo que querían de mí y mientras no lo supiera no podría quitármelas de encima.

Meiling se cansó de darme patadas, y dejo que las otras tres cumplieran el resto de trabajo, comenzaron por echarme harina, orina, tempera, incluso podría decir que me echaron encima los fluidos de un hombre, eso era asqueroso, tuve ganas de vomitar, pero mi pobre cuero tenía suficiente tratando de soportar los golpes, me retorcí en el piso tratando de ponerme de pie cuando pensé que ya habían acabado.

— Póngala de pie—dijo Meiling—. Ves encanto—dijo cuando estuve contra la pared y podía mirar su ojos rubí— si tu no fueras tan tosca con Tommy, estoy segura que nos podríamos llevar de maravilla.

— ¿Hablas de convertirme en su puta? —solté de sopetón.

El rostro de Meiling primero se convirtió en un gesto de sorpresa y luego paso a furia encarnada, me dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que provoco que botara sangre por la boca, por otro lado Chiharu y Rika, me arañaron la cara con sus largas uñas. Naoko grababa todo, al parecer a Daidouji le excitaba ver cómo me maltrataban, pues se quedaría bien corta la muy puta, yo jamás me uniría a su harem lésbico.

— Mira Kinomoto—me dijo Meiling tratando de sonar tranquila— si vuelves a llamarme puta, me olvidare de las órdenes de Tommy y desearas no haber nacido y mucho menos haberte cruzado conmigo.

— Lamento decepcionarte—dije— pero ese pensamiento nadie me lo quitara.

— Ni se te ocurra—dijo Naoko en tono de advertencia.

— Tienes suerte, maldita perra—dijo Meiling dándome otro puñetazo.

— Yo seré una maldita perra—le respondí— pero tengo los calzones bien puestos y no le ando besando el culo a una mujer.

— Pero miren que el fenómeno tiene agallas—dijo Chiharu.

— Bien—dijo Meiling, se giró a la cámara— luego arreglare esto contigo Tommy.

Meiling se acero mirándome fijamente a los ojos, mierda, esta mujer iba a hacer algo que no me agradaría para nada, y si era lo que pensaba, pues me olvidaría de la compostura y no meterme en problemas y cada una de ellas me las pagaría.

— Sosténgala fuerte—dijo Meiling.

Me apretaron más contra la pared, Meiling se acercaba cada vez más, se detuvo frente a mí y acerco su rostro al mío, mierda, cuando estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de mi boca, me dio una sonrisa y se alejó tan rápido como pudo.

— Lo siento—dijo— pero, no quiero ensuciarme la boca besando a un fenómeno.

Se acercó a donde estaba Chiharu, y puedo decir que en ese instante si quería vomitar todo lo que mi estómago almacenara en ese momento, le tomo el rostro y junto sus labios a los de ella, Naoko y Rika se reían a carcajadas, Chiharu me soltó del brazo pero yo estaba tan sorprendida que no podía reaccionar. Esto era asqueroso en verdad, las dos devoraban sus bocas con una ferocidad increíble, se tocaban las piernas, se estrujaban los senos, por Dios, no quería pensar que hacían estas chicas en sus noches de pijamada.

— Oigan ya sepárense—dice Naoko.

El par de fresitas lésbicas se separan, pero aun pude notar en su mirada que ahí no acabara el asunto, sabía que Daidouji era una lesbiana que aún no salía del closet, pero nunca pensé que todas sus amiguitas también, simplemente jugaba con esa idea del harem lésbico en mi mente, deleitándome con la idea de que esa si sería una idea bomba, bueno ahora lo había comprobado pero no tenía pruebas, mierda.

— Bueno—dijo Meiling volviendo a ponerse en frente mío— solo para que te quede claro que tú sigues siendo nuestro juguete preferido—dijo y luego otro rodillazo más en el estómago.

No pude desplomarme porque Chiharu había vuelto a sostener mi brazo contra la pared, Naoko dejo la cámara y saco de algún lugar de su ropa una pequeña navaja, la miro como si fuera su objeto más preciado, pero realmente tenía unos ojos de psicópata, se acercó a mi tomo mi mano y clavo la navaja en la palma de mi mano, el dolor de las cortadas ya era algo común en mi por lo que no me causo tanto malestar, el sentir el dolor del corte era algo placentero y a la vez enfermizo.

— Esto—dijo en mi oído— es para que te des cuenta que jamás serás invisible para nosotras, esta es la marca que te hará recordar cada día de tu vida que nosotras somos tus dueñas y tu peor pesadilla, porque escúchalo bien Kinomoto, tu jamás, jamás te libraras de nosotras, seremos como una sombra en cada cosa que hagas, estaremos muy cerca de ti, asi que deja de hacerte ideas idiotas de que eres invisible porque no lo eres, jamás lo serás.

Se alejó de mí y paso su lengua por la navaja, eso era algo enfermizo en verdad, si pensaba que yo necesitaba ayuda, pues esta chica necesitaba un buen lugar donde ser internada y de donde nunca debería salir. Meiling me miro con malicia, ella daría su golpe final, se acercó más y me dio un rodillazo en el estómago, esta vez si caí al piso, ellas salieron del baño entre risas, pero fue una frase de Naoko la que me llamo la atención.

— Este material le gustara mucho a Daidouji.

Había algo raro en toda esta situación, primero me dejaban tranquila por un par de meses, llegaba Li y volvían a acosarme, pensé que era por culpa del señorito perfecto que habían comenzado de nuevo con el acoso, pero en ningún momento mencionaron su nombre, al contrario, todo se centró en Tomoyo y sus deseos y lo que ella quería, bien, tenía muchas cosas que pensar pero por ahora debía de ver la forma de estar bien.

—_ ¿A quién quieres engañar?_—dije en mi mente.

Es verdad, necesitaba ayuda, me comencé a mover hacia el cubículo donde estaba mi mochila, con cada movimiento sentía como si mi cuerpo estuviera siendo hincado con miles de agujas, el dolor era intenso, llegue al cubículo y saque el celular, el único a quien podía llamar era a Touya, y estoy segura que le entraría el instinto asesino en el instante que llegaría el mensaje.

**_Te necesito, estoy en el baño de chicas, corre… por favor._**

Cuando envié el mensaje trate de sentarme y esperar con paciencia a que el llegara, no podía moverme porque el dolor era desgarrador, me acomode como pude abrace mis rodillas y coloque mi cara entre mis brazos, por más que no quisiera y luchara contra ellas mis lágrimas salían, no quería llorar además de que no podía hacerlo por esas putas, pero el dolor era tan grande que mi alma y cuerpo ya no lo podían albergar dentro. Los minutos pasaron, y no había rastro de Touya, estoy segura que primero se detuvo a calmarse antes de venir en mi búsqueda, a los quince minutos escuche que alguien venía corriendo y entraba al baño de chicas, tuve que controlar mi llanto como pude.

Comenzaron a buscar en cada cubículo, aquí había algo mal, esta persona no era Touya, normalmente el llegaría y comenzaría a llamarme por mi nombre para saber mi ubicación, cuando esa persona llego al cubículo en el que estaba, levante la cabeza y vi como el rostro de Li se transformaba en una máscara de horror, definitivamente mi rostro estaba hecho un desastre, agache la cabeza, no quería más humillación.

— Vete de aquí—le dijo.

— Pero…—trato de contestar.

— Lárgate, Li—le dije, sentía odio hacia el mundo y él estaba incluido.

— Solo quiero ayudarte—dijo.

— Nadie puede ayudarme—dije, levante mi cara para que me viera con más detenimiento.

— Por favor—suplico.

— ¡Lárgate! —le grite—. ¡Todo esto es por tu puta culpa! Si nunca hubieras aparecido, si Kaho jamás te hubiera sentado a mi lado y si jamás te hubiera puesto como mi tutor nada de esto hubiera pasado, mi vida estaba volviendo a ser tranquila hasta que apareciste—todo mi odio lo estaba dirigiendo a él, estaba mal, pero nadie había pedido su ayuda.

— Lo siento—dijo agachando la cabeza.

— Eso no sirve de nada—dije.

Yo tenía razón, un lo siento, no solucionaba nada, cuantas veces desde niña me arrastre en el piso de rodillas diciendo esas dos palabras, pidiendo perdón a mi madre por las cosas que supuestamente había hecho mal y yo tenía la culpa, cuanta veces dije lo siento, pero ¿Qué obtuve a cambio? Malas caras, risas burlonas, y maltratos, un _lo siento_, no arreglaba nada, y mucho menos te devolvía la vida y la alegría.

Volví a escuchar que alguien corría, pero según como se producían los sonidos pude asegurar que era Touya, él siempre era tan alocado, sentí cuando Touya paro en seco en la puerta del baño y lo único que pude ver fue algo como un rayo y Li desapareció de mi campo visual, por el sonido que escuche, al parecer lo tenía contra la pared, no, ya tenía suficiente de paredes por el día de hoy.

— Mal nacido—escuche que dijo— ¿te das cuenta lo que estas provocando? Solo queremos un poco de paz, solo un poco.

— Touya— dije—déjalo, por favor—mi voz sonaba muy débil.

No escuche nada, asi que podía estar segura que Touya no le había hecho nada a Ken, solo deseaba salir de aquí y curarme estas heridas y ver si tenía algún daño interno, con tantos puñetes y patadas que había recibido, estaba pensando seriamente que estaba viva de pura buena suerte.

— Mantente alejado de ella—dijo Touya.

Sentí que Touya caminaba hacia donde yo estaba, se paró en frente del cubículo en el que estaba, bien, al parecer mi aspecto estaba peor de lo que esperaba, apretó la mandíbula y cerro las manos en puños, por la santa mierda, ¿tan jodida estaba?. Me dolía que él estuviera asi por mí, no soportaba ser la causa de sus preocupaciones, y estaba segura que era capaz de dejar pasar un año con tal de esperarme e irnos juntos a la universidad, no, no podía permitir eso.

Le sonreí como pude, su rostro se suavizo y su cuerpo también, sus ojos se dulcificaron tanto que sentí que podría caer en coma a causa de una diabetes recién adquirida, Touya podía ser una persona muy seria, pero solo yo conocía ese lado tierno tan suyo, por eso lo amaba, porque solo me permitió conocer a mi ese lado tan divino y puro de su alma.

— Mi niña—dijo Touya con voz dulce, se agacho para quedar a mi altura, pero aún no se había metido en el cubículo.

— Estoy bien—dije, mi voz sonaba muy débil.

— Apuesto que si—me dijo Touya con una sonrisa.

Él se acercó un poco más y me tomo entre sus brazos, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, mi mochila la puse encima de mi estómago, coloque mi rostro sobre sus bien formados pectorales, me sentía tan bien entre sus brazos, era un lugar cómodo y seguro para mí, caminamos hacia la salida, pero cuando estuvimos en el umbral, se detuvo y giro su cabeza.

— Ya sabes—le dijo, en tono de advertencia a Li.

— No creo poder hacerlo—le respondió Li.

— Es mi novia—dijo Touya entre dientes, saco su lado posesivo, lo amaba.

— Y yo soy su tutor, y mi deber es lograr que ella termine con buenas notas—dijo Li, bueno tenía razón.

— Eres un malnacido—dijo Touya estrechándome contra su cuerpo.

— Touya—dije, estaba a punto de caer en la inconciencia—déjalo, no vale la pena.

— Tienes razón—me respondió Touya.

Salimos del baño de chicas y Touya camino tan rápido como pudo hacia la salida de la escuela, su casa no quedaba muy cerca asi que tomamos un taxi, me acomodo como pudo y solo nos quedaba llegar a su casa, la cual también consideraba mía. Llegamos y mi padre y Kaho nos estaban esperando afuera.

— ¿Cómo está? —logre escuchar que pregunto Kaho.

— A punto de desmayarse—respondió Touya.

— Cariño…—dije.

— Mi vida—escuche que decía Touya mientras nos introducíamos a la casa.

— Ya… no… pue… puedo…

— ¡Sakura!

Mi nombre fue lo último que escuche que dijo Touya antes de sumirme en la inconciencia, la oscuridad me invadió y deje de sentir el dolor en mi cuerpo.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, ¿Merezco vivir un poco más? **

**Primero, agradecer a todas mis lectoras las que me han apoyado desde un principio con este proyecto, Himeko, Mariana y Rocio… en serio chicas, gracias por su apoyo.**

**Segundo, comenzare a responder los reviews que dejaron en el segundo capítulo, gracias a esos reviews es que tengo el capítulo antes de tiempo y el siguiente ya está por la mitad, pero ahí si pediré paciencia, tengo que actualizar mis otras historias. **

**Hablemos de este capítulo, muchas cosas se han revelado y creo que muchas quieren patear el trasero de Daidouji, yo personalmente quiero patearle el trasero a Meiling, y a todo el harem lésbico, imagínense que hacerle eso a Sakura, pero bueno.  
Syaoran se portó medianamente bien en este cap., hemos descubierto más de su pasado y entendemos porque se siente tan mal por lo de Sakura, pero, ¿alguien más se llegara a enterar de ese secreto?  
Bueno creo que todas me apoyaran en decir que Touya es un romántico empedernido, en el siguiente cap. sabrán lo que él piensa, quiero saber que opinan de Touya y su recién declarada guerra con Syaoran.  
Muchas me han preguntado que pasara entre Touya y Sakura, si realmente lograran estar juntos y demás, pues eso lo irán descubriendo con el tiempo, ni yo misma sé que pasara, bueno, me despido, que tengan lindos días y noches.**

**Un especial agradecimiento a Daniela Bernardo, quien sabe todo el resumen de este fic y que me ayuda en mis momentos de duda.**

**A todas las que dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior:  
Daniela, Mariana, Eri, Ilse, Ximena, Himeko, Ryta, Ale y Adri.**

**PD. Por favor cualquier acoso y amenaza coordinarlo con las chicas de AON (Acosadoras Oficiales de Natsumi) J Gracias.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**SCC no me pertene, es obra de las CLAMP, solo utilizo los peronajes con fines de entretenimiento.  
Dedicado a cada una de mis lectoras, que me han ayudado en este dia tan dificil.**

* * *

**Perfecta**

**IV**

**Touya**

Sakura llevaba inconsciente ya como tres horas, me sentí morir cuando la vi desvanecerse ante mis ojos y quedar como una muerta en mis brazos, en verdad pensé que la había perdido pero mi madre y Fujitaka me tranquilizaron, me vi obligado a dejarla en el cuarto que ocupaba pocas veces, Kaho y Fujitaka se encerraron en la habitación, según pude darme cuenta, la bañaron y cuidaron sus heridas, pero lo más importante ahora era llevarla a un hospital a que se hiciera los exámenes para saber si no tenía ningún tipo de herida interna.

Pasaron exactamente dos horas hasta que ellos terminaron su labor con ella y me dejaron ingresar, ellos me dejaron a solas con ella en la habitación, estaba con un pijama de color rosa, tenía la piel muy pálida, la cara muy herida pero se disimilaba un poco con unas cremas que le aplico mi madre, me senté en una silla que había al costado de su cama, tome su pequeña mano entre las mías y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no salir corriendo en ese instante y arremeter contra las culpables, porque tenía muy en claro que en todo esto tenía que ver Daidouji, ella nunca me dejaría estar tranquilo junto a Sakura, no mientras estuviéramos en esa endemoniada preparatoria.

Sentí que mi celular comenzaba a vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, tuve ganas de dejar que la contestadora tome la llamada, pero sabía que él me rompería el teléfono todo el resto del día si no le daba noticias, y yo no quería dárselas, pero un trato era un trato después de todo. Saque el celular de mi bolsillo.

— Hola—conteste.

_— ¿Cómo está?_ —me pregunto, eso era algo típico de él, sin saludar ni nada. Solo le importaba ella.

— Esta inconsciente aun…—respondí estrechando un poco más la mano de mi novia con la mía.

— _Mierda—_estaba seguro que a estas alturas debía estar deseando matar a alguien— _¿Cómo paso?_

— La agarraron cuando salía de la biblioteca…—el solo pensarlo me daba una tremenda rabia.

_— ¿Y qué mierda hacia ahí? Se supone que ella debía salir contigo, no puede andar sola…_

— Todo es gracias a Li, el muy idiota no sabe ninguna técnica de dibujo, y la profesora de arte no tuvo mejor cosa que hacer que poner a Sakura de su tutora.

— _¿Li?_ —me pregunto—. _¿Ese chico que vino de china?_

— El mismo.

_— Bueno, ya tengo con quien entretenerme estos días…_

— Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo—le dije de manera seria.

_— ¿Por qué? _

— Si lo haces, tu querida novia sospechara algo, no seas idiota…

— _Mierda, me había olvidado de Daidouji_—al pronunciar el apellido de la chica lo dijo con tanto odio.

Y quien no odiaría a la chica que te tiene a su lado a base de chantajes, que si se te ocurre dejarla no dudara en hacer daño a tu familia, y más aun a esa persona que tanto aprecias. Sí, no era un secreto ni para mí ni para él, que ambos estábamos enamorados de Sakura, pero el jamás tuvo el valor de acercarse, en cambio yo tuve la suerte de conocerla y poder convivir con ella lo suficiente como para conocerla bastante, y amar cada detalle de su personalidad.

— Dicen que han regresado—le comente.

— _Si_—dijo el soltando un bufido—. _Ya sabes cómo es ella, le gusta armar un drama diciendo que vengo de rodillas a pedirle perdón…_

— ¿Quién fue la de esta vez?

_— Una chica de otra escuela, ella no la conoce asi que no podrá hacerle nada._

— Eriol, sabes que debes de encontrar la forma de mantener a Daidouji alejada de Sakura.

_— ¿Crees que no lo he hecho? Pero la muy zorra está obsesionada._

— Aun no logro entender porque se ensaña con ella…

_— Yo menos, cada vez que la menciono ella se comporta de manera poco coherente, diciendo que ella jamás merecerá ser feliz, que es el deber de ella hacerle recordar cada vez que sea necesario cuál es su lugar, no sé cuánto más pueda soportar esto._

— Solo queda un año.

_— Y por fin podre largarme de aquí._

— ¿A dónde tienes pensado ir?

_— Creo que eso ya lo tendrías más que establecido._

— No crees que sería raro que teniendo tantas universidades, se te ocurra justamente escoger Juilliard.

_— Todos sabemos que Juilliard es la mejor universidad en arte, asi que no veo porque no debería de estar ahí…_

— Ella está conmigo—le dije.

_— Pero en la universidad no estará Daidouji, estimado amigo._

— No te confíes demasiado—le respondí.

_— No lo hago… pero me conformare con tan solo saber que me considera su amigo._

— Acepto eso—le respondí.

— _Eres un idiota con suerte—_me dijo entre risas.

— Lo sé—le conteste.

_— Eres un engreído…_

— Lo sé.

_— Mierda, no me gusta cuando te pones de sabelotodo._

— Lo sé—dije con claras intenciones de hacerlo enojar.

— _Mejor me voy a buscar a Daidouji…—_ me dijo de mala gana—_estoy seguro que querrá presumir de maltratar una vez más a Sakura._

— Apuesto que si…

_— ¿Crees que pueda ir mañana al colegio?_

— Sabes lo terca que es, pero ni en sueños la dejare caminar ni siquiera hacia la salida de esta habitación.

_— Eso es algo bueno…_ _Hablamos luego_—se despidió—. _No olvides de borrar la llamada._

— Jamás, y hablamos luego.

Eriol colgó y guarde mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, no sin antes borrar la llamada, estoy seguro de que si Sakura se llegara a enterar de que me comunicaba con Eriol, y de que él siempre estaba al pendiente de su bienestar y salud, pues me mandaría al diablo en un segundo.

Eriol no era una mala persona, eso lo tenía seguro, lo conocía mucho antes de llegar a conocer a Sakura, fuimos amigos por un tiempo hasta que tuve que ingresar a la secundaria, cuando el ingreso a la secundaria todo se volvió el verdadero infierno, Daidouji en cuanto pudo comenzó a hacer todo tipo de maldades en contra de Sakura, obviamente yo me enteraba de todo esto gracias a Eriol, cuando mi madre se involucró con Fujitaka, y descubrí que de quien tanto hablaban y decían que no era una buena compañía, se referían a aquella chica de una sonrisa contagiosa, una personalidad dulce y amable, pero cuando nos cruzábamos por la escuela ella hacia como si no me conociera, eso era doloroso para mí, para ese tiempo yo contaba con quince años, era mayor que Sakura por un año, y no fue hasta que hable con mi madre que comprendí que estaba enamorado, mi primer amor había resultado ser la hija del esposo de mi madre, si, una completa rareza, pero cuando me di cuenta que yo era el único que quería estar al lado de ella y cuidarla, comprobé que este no era un amor cualquiera.

Primero me decía a mí mismo que era porque ella era la hija de Fujitaka, y representaba la hermana que nunca tuve, pero conforme fueron pasando los meses deje de verla como una hermana, ya a los dieciséis años es que podía decir que Sakura confiaba en mí, fue un trabajo arduo, aún recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos por primera vez le dije muy cerca del oído cuando nuestros padre estaban distraídos, _te amo_, una simple frase que hizo que ella se pusiera completamente roja, y a mí me gusto esa sensación que tuve en mi corazón.

Cuando decidí que necesitaba algo más que consolarla y cuidarla en la escuela, es que me decidí a hablar con Fujitaka y luego con mi madre, fue una gran sorpresa que cada uno me dijera que ya sabían que yo estaba enamorado de Sakura, bueno, eso me aligero mi carga, lo difícil fue decirle a Sakura mis sentimientos, recuerdo que la cite en el parque pingüino, ella tuvo que hacer un montón de cosas para que su madre la dejara salir, estaba toda vestida de negro como siempre.

Sentía mi corazón salirse de mi pecho, mis manos me sudaban, ella me saludo con un gesto y una sonrisa, se acercó corriendo hacia mi refugio, ese día el clima no ayudaba, estaba lloviendo a cantaros, estaba debajo del rey pingüino refugiándome, cuando ella estuvo en el mismo lugar que yo, no pude más controlar mis impulsos, la tome en mis brazos y bese sus labios, en ese momento sentí que el piso bajo mis pies desaparecía y comenzaba a volar por el cielo. Cuando me separe de ella sus ojos me miraron sorprendidos, yo atine solo a sonreír.

— ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia? —dije, recordando ese momento.

— Si, con cada célula de mi cuerpo—había sido su respuesta.

Un momento, esa voz no solo sonó en mis recuerdos, gire mi cabeza para darme cuenta de que ella me miraba con unos ojos tristes, y una sonrisa en sus labios, no podía entender como una mujer tan hermosa y tierna podía haber sufrido tanto en esta vida cuando no se lo merecía, pero yo me encargaría de poner la balanza de manera equitativa, puede que no pudiera protegerla por siempre, pero si podía retrasar mi ingreso a la universidad un año.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunte.

— Mejor que nunca—me respondió ella rolando los ojos.

— ¿Siempre tienes ese humor cuando te despiertas?—le pregunte.

— La mayoría del tiempo—me respondió.

— Eso es algo que tendremos que comenzar a cambiar, desde ahora—le dije, una sonrisa traviesa se formó en mi rostro.

— ¿Qué estás pensando? —me pregunto.

Me acerque a la cabecera, y le di un suave beso en los labios, nunca me cansaría de besarlos, eran suaves, y se acoplaban perfectamente a los míos. Aprovechando que el beso la distrajo la tome en mis brazos y me dirigí hacia la salida de la habitación.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —me pregunto mientras rodeaba con sus brazos mi cuello.

— Vamos a comenzar a trabajar con ese carácter…—le respondí.

Abrí la puerta con un pie, agradecí mentalmente a mi madre por dejarla levemente abierta, me encontré con el gran pasillo del segundo piso de la casa, comencé a caminar con ella en mis brazos hacia mi habitación.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? —me pregunto con voz adormilada.

— Me rehusó a que esta noche duerma solo—le dije.

— No puedes hacer eso—me respondió, pero no había ningún tipo de negativa en su voz.

— Claro que puedo—le conteste— mira como lo hago.

— Estas loco…

— Loco de amor, por ti—le conteste.

Mátenme, soy un maldito romántico sin remedio, la culpa es de mi madre por siempre decirme como y que decirle a una mujer, pero ese era un lado de mi personalidad que solo le pertenecía a una mujer, y justamente estaba en estos momentos llevando a esa mujer hacia mi habitación, y la tenía en mis brazos, era la mejor sensación del mundo el poder sentir su calor corporal, sentir su respiración contra mi cuerpo, me volvería loco si ella decidiera algún día alejarse de mí. No pensaba renunciar jamás a estar con ella.

Y eso incluía en mantener lejos a Li, ese malnacido no podía estar cerca de Sakura, estoy seguro de que él tenía algo que ver con esto último que le hicieron, podía ver como se notaba el deseo en sus ojos, él también había notado la verdadera personalidad de Sakura, lo note en el primer día que lo conocí, pero yo no permitiría que se acercara más, si era posible me dedicaría lo que me quedara de tiempo en la preparatoria, en alejar a ese mocoso de mi novia.

Empuje la puerta de mi habitación, coloque a Sakura en mi cama y la tape con unas cobijas, sabía que estaba despierta, pero seguro por el cansancio no podía abrir los ojos, saque mi pijama y me cambie en el cuarto de baño, me introduje en la cama y con cuidado la rodee su delicado cuerpo con mis brazos. Ella abrió los ojos y me dio una de esas sonrisas que eran solo para mí, en serio que amaba a Sakura, y daría mi vida por ella, en cualquier circunstancia.

— No haremos nada—le dije, un sonrojo se colocó en sus pálidas mejillas.

— Estás loco—me repitió.

Me acerque a su rostro, le di un beso en la frente y luego busque sus labios con desesperación, la acerque con cuidado un poco más a mí, esto era lo que quería para el resto de mi vida, quería tenerla en mi cama, dormir sintiendo su cuerpo entre mis brazos, que me caliente el alma con el calor de su cuerpo, sentir su respiración contra mi piel en cada noche de pasión desenfrenada, no pienso renunciar a ese futuro, no pienso renunciar, jamás. Me separe de ella y no pude evitar que una sonrisa idiota se colocara en mi rostro.

— Eres mía, Sakura… y yo soy tuyo para toda la eternidad.

— Te amo—me dijo, colocando su cabeza en mi pecho.

— Cuando dices eso haces que mi corazón trabaje a toda máquina, mis sentidos se nublan y solo somos tú y yo en este mundo… te amo.

— Yo también, te amo—me respondió antes de quedar dormida en mis brazos.

Le acomode el rostro, estaba tan cansada que se olvidó de que ella vivía en otro lugar, Fujitaka tuvo que lidiar un par de horas con su ex-esposa, al final termino accediendo con que se quedara a dormir aquí, y bueno el que estuviera en mi habitación era una travesura de mi parte, no creo que se llegaran a dar cuenta, me acomode un poco más cerca y deje que Morfeo me llevara en sus brazos.

* * *

**Tomoyo**

La mirada desde mi ventana era algo encantador, se podía notar a casi toda la ciudad iluminada en esta noche, las chicas llegarían en pocos minutos a mi casa, el día de hoy teníamos una pijamada para programar lo que era el baile de fin de año, había recibido una llamada de Eriol, pero el día de hoy no tenía ganas de verlo, solo quería tener ese bendito video en mis manos y poder verlo, Naoko me dijo que había muy buen material y eso era lo que esperaba.

El muy estúpido de Li, había dicho que me quedaría esperando sentada, pues él había decidido meterse con la persona equivocada, una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, solo era cuestión de tiempo para poder saber la información correcta, puede que el próximo año ya podría tenerlo en la palma de mi mano, tal y como paso con Eriol.

— Señorita, sus amigas han llegado—dijo mi sirvienta fuera de mi habitación.

— Has que pasen directamente aquí—respondí.

— Sí.

Pasaron los minutos y comencé a escuchar los pasos y risas de mis amigas, el día de hoy no haríamos nada a lo que estábamos acostumbras, el día de hoy sería solo una reunión para planificar, me quedaba solo un año y aun no había logrado obtener lo que quería de Kinomoto, pero lo haría, a como dé lugar tenía que conseguirlo.

— Tommy—entro Meiling a mi habitación.

— Hola—respondí sin despegar mi mirada de la ventana.

Pude ver por el reflejo como Meiling se tiraba de espaldas a mi gran cama, Meiling era una chica que me encantaba, era liberal y sus padres ya sabían cuál era su opción sexual, algo que yo jamás me atrevería a hablar con mi madre o con mi padre, definitivamente ellos terminarían mandándome a un manicomio o a un convento. Luego ingresaron Rika, Naoko y Chiharu, ellas tres eran solo piezas de mi juego, simples sirvientas que harían lo que yo quisiera por un poco de dinero y diversión.

— El video—le pedí a Naoko.

— Aquí lo tienes—dijo acercándose a mí y extendiéndome un pendrive.

— Bien—dije guardando el pendrive en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

— No entiendo porque no te olvidas de ella de una vez—dijo Meiling.

— No es tan simple—le respondí.

— ¿Es por Li? —me pregunto Rika.

— Si—respondí— nadie me hace un desaire y mucho menos por una escuálida como ese fenómeno.

— Tiene aguante—dijo Meiling.

Podía interpretar esas palabras de muchas maneras, pero recordando lo que les había mandado a hacer, estoy segura que se referían a que había aguantado hasta el último instante, mierda, Kinomoto no se daría por vencida tan fácil, y aunque estoy segura que ni se imaginaba porque me ensañaba con ella, pues, había que aprovechar toda su ignorancia en mi favor.

— ¿Nos dirás para que nos mandaste llamar? —pregunto Meiling con impaciencia.

— Tenemos que planear el baile de fin de curso—conteste.

Gire sobre mis pies y me acerque a mi cama, la única que estaba acostada era Meiling, al parecer tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, mi techo le parecía demasiado interesante al parecer. Además que estaba demasiado intranquila, a no ser que ella, bien, al parecer este día no dormiría sola.

— ¿Qué planeas? —me pregunto Rika.

— Una fiesta de disfraces…—respondí.

— ¿Haremos alguna maldad? —me pregunto Naoko.

— Si—respondí.

Me senté en mi cama y comencé a contarles mis planes, realmente esa fiesta seria por demás interesante, además que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de humillar a Kinomoto, una vez más, solo era cuestión de saber cuál sería su disfraz, y quien sería su pareja, aunque me imagino que sería Li, o puede que el idiota de Misuki, ese siempre para detrás de ella como si fuera su guardaespaldas, y también se había atrevido a desafiarme, bien, le enseñaríamos a ese niñito a no meterse conmigo.

— Eso es todo—termine de informar.

— Bien, ya tenemos los dos objetivos establecidos—dijo Naoko.

— Si, ya saben qué tipo de sustancias deben conseguir.

— De eso no te preocupes—dijo Rika.

— Bueno, que les parece si para celebrar que seremos las dueñas de ese baile nos tomamos algo.

— Estoy de acuerdo—dijo Chiharu.

— Voy a la cocina—dijo Meiling.

— Te acompaño—dije poniéndome de pie y siguiendo sus pasos.

Caminamos hacia la cocina en completo silencio, sabía que ella tenía que decirme algunas cosas y yo no sabía si estaba preparada para oírlas, había llegado a desarrollar algún tipo de aprecio por Meiling pero no era algo tan fuerte como lo que sentía por Kinomoto, llegamos a la cocina, Meiling abrió la refrigeradora y comenzó a buscar algún tipo de bocadillo, sabía que en cualquier momento atacaría y yo tenía que estar preparada.

— ¿Has tomado alguna decisión? —me pregunto.

— Aun no—le respondí.

— Sé que tú no sientes nada por mi Tomoyo—me dijo Meiling, sonando mortalmente seria— y no te pienso exigir que me quieras de verdad, pero por tu bien, sería bueno que hables con tus padres.

Meiling cerro la refrigeradora, coloco un poco de queso y jamón sobre la mesa y luego se recostó contra el mesón, se cruzó de brazos y me miro con sus lindos ojos rubí, ella sabía todo de mí, ella fue la primera con la que realmente experimente lo que era que mis hormonas se alborotaran, pero las dos éramos conscientes que no nos amábamos, por eso es que nuestra relación era sin ningún tipo de compromiso.

— Lo hare—respondí.

— Espero estar viva para ese entonces.

— Meiling—dije con reproche.

— Escúchame Tomoyo, sé que tu no quieres a Hiraguizawa, y mucho menos quieres a Li.

— Tienes razón.

— Entonces de una puta vez, deja de actuar como una chiquilla y enfrenta lo que sientes.

— No es fácil.

— Tendrás que hacerlo en algún momento, y si esa persona ya te ve como alguien rara, creo que cuando sea consciente de toda la verdad no será mejor para ti.

— Nunca se llegara a enterar.

— Yo creo que ya sabe tu situación—me respondió.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Cuando mires el video entenderás.

— Explícate—dije con voz amenazadora.

— No te tengo miedo Tomoyo… asi que si quieres algo de información pues, tendrás que ver ese video, por cierto, el próximo año me iré a España.

— ¿Qué?

— Si, mis padres decidieron que era mejor terminar mis estudios en otro lugar.

— No puedes irte.

— Si, si puedo—me respondió— asi que en el baile de fin de curso, será la última vez que te ayude.

— No puedo confiar en esas tres…—dije cruzándome de brazos.

— Claro que puedes—me dijo con una sonrisa.

— No me refiero a eso—dije al adivinar sus pensamientos.

— Eso lo sé, pero…

Meiling no pudo continuar con su respuesta porque el timbre de mi casa sonó, las dos nos miramos desconcertadas, mis padres no estaban y la servidumbre seguro ya se había retirado a descansar, bien, me tocaba a mi atender y ver quien era, pero suponiendo por la hora, no podía ser alguien conocido, o a menos que sea esa persona.

— Ve a mi habitación—le dije a Meiling.

— Bien—me dijo.

Espere a que Meiling desaparecía escaleras arriba, me dirigí a la puerta de manera sigilosa, no era la primera vez que esa persona venía a mi casa, además de que si estaba aquí es porque esas estúpidas habían hecho algo grave, mierda, nunca debí haber pedido eso, y estoy segura de que Meiling había tenido su dosis de idiotez y se había sobrepasado de la raya. Cuando estuve en frente de la puerta, tuve unas ganas terribles de salir corriendo y esconderme en algún lugar de la casa, pero no podía escapar, al menos no de esta persona, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba el, tan tranquilo como siempre.

— ¿Te desperté? —me pregunto.

— No, pasa—le dije.

— Gracias.

— Mis amigas están arriba asi que vayamos a la biblioteca.

— Bien.

Caminamos en completo silencio, y eso me hacía sentir aun muchísimo peor, algo no estaba bien, la última vez que él había venido a mi casa, había sido en esa vez que por un mal cálculo ella había terminado con un brazo roto. El corazón me dolía de solo pensar que el daño que le hubieran causado hubiera sido peor, era estúpido sentir remordimientos, pero los sentía.

Llegamos a la biblioteca y cuando el ingreso cerré la puerta con llave detrás de mí, él se quedó de pie dándome la espalda, parecía tranquilo, pero podía notar que estaba preocupado, algo había pasado, y muy en el fondo yo no quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

— Ella no ira mañana a estudiar—dijo.

— Pero…

— Esta vez te excediste Tomoyo.

— No fue mi intención.

— No, jamás es tu intención—su voz sonaba mortalmente tranquila.

— En serio, yo no pensé que pudieran llegar a hacer eso, en realidad no me han dicho que es lo que ha pasado.

— Tiene la cara rasguñada, moretones por todo el cuerpo, ha estado inconsciente por horas, y el día de mañana sabremos si tiene daños internos o no.

— Se lo tiene merecido—dije, aunque por dentro ni yo misma creyera en mis palabras.

— ¿Se lo tiene merecido? —pregunto.

Lo que paso después fue muy rápido, en un rápido movimiento él me había inmovilizado contra la pared, tenía una de sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y sus ojos destilaban odio puro, jamás lo había visto tan enojado y mucho menos con muchas ganas de matarme, siempre me había brindado consejos y apoyo, pero yo nunca quise hacer caso y al parecer ahora pagaría las consecuencias.

— Desde ahora te olvidaras de que soy tu amigo—me dijo— pensé que en el fondo aun eras alguien que tenía el corazón puro, una chica que deseaba ser feliz, pero me equivoque.

— No te entiendo.

— ¿No me entiendes? —dijo ejerciendo presión sobre mi cuello.

— Me lastimas—dije, trate de sacar su mano de mi cuello, pero el aprisiono las mías con la otra que tenía libre.

— No, esto no te lastima, sufrirás, lenta y dolorosamente, pero yo no me encargare de eso, el destino y la vida se encargaran de ti, espero que todo lo que le has hecho a Sakura en todo este tiempo te sea cobrado, golpe por golpe, dolor por dolor y lágrima por lágrima…

Sentía que al aire me faltaba, él seguía viéndome con esos ojos llenos de odio, su rostro estaba irreconocible, no sabía que era lo que pasaba, porque se había enojado tanto, y mucho menos porque se empeñaba tanto en defender a la estúpida de Kinomoto, ella no se merecía que la cuidaran, ella no se merecía que Li estuviera como un perro detrás de ella.

— ¿Sabes lo que es ser maltratado? Que te miren con odio por los pasillos, que no puedas dormir por las noches por miedo a que alguien entre en tu habitación y te comience a maltratar, que te sientas una porquería porque nadie se te quiere acercar, que te agarren como saco de boxeo, que te golpeen y tú no puedas hacer nada porque sientes que te lo mereces, porque sientes que ese es tu lugar, no, tú no sabes lo que es sufrir de ese maltrato, y sin embargo eres quien lo proporciona.

— No entiendo de qué hablas—dije con esfuerzo.

— Sí, sí que lo entiendes—me dijo con una sonrisa diabólica— por más que trates de mostrar al mundo que eres una chica digna y que puedes tener todo, hay algo que aún no has logrado obtener, y eso es el amor de Sakura…

Lo sabía, el sabia mi secreto, muy aparte de Meiling, él sabía que yo estaba enamorada de Kinomoto, mierda, trate de zafarme como pude pero mis esfuerzos eran en vano, el verme ser escudriñada por esos ojos me hacían sentir desnuda, no había nada que pudiera cuidarme de él, era más fuerte que yo, pero sobre todo sabia mi secreto mejor guardado.

— Así que era como lo sospeche—dijo estrechando un poco más mi cuello—. Qué triste que es tu existencia Daidouji, es demasiado triste y patética, por más que maltrates y mandes golpear a Sakura, ella jamás cambiara su opinión de ti, gracia a ti ella ha crecido mucho más marginada de lo que ya era, odiada por todos, gracias a ti. Pero ella no está sola, tiene a Touya y me tiene a mí, lamentablemente tu jamás podrás si quiera poder deleitarte con una de sus sonrisa, con su dulce voz… jamás lo harás porque eres despreciable.

Sus palabras me lastimaban, él tenía razón, jamás podría llegar a tener nada de ella y por eso es que ella no se merecía ser feliz, ella no merecía sonreír ni sentir amor por nadie, por eso la confine al puesto más bajo de la escala humana, la convertí en una marginada, un ser antisocial, que no puede confiar en nadie y se cree incapaz de dar amor, me sentía orgullosa de mi creación, ella era mi propia Frankenstein, había creado un ser sin sentimientos, y eso es lo que seguiría siendo mientras yo viviera.

— Ella… no… merece… ser… feliz—dije.

— Ese es el pensamiento que tienen todas las personas como tu ¿verdad?, no les interesa arruinar la vida de un ser humano con tal de ver cumplidos sus deseos, pero lamento desilusionarte, porque ella si es feliz.

— No… lo… será… jamás.

El estrujo un poco más mi cuello, sentía como estaba a punto de perder la consciencia, mis pulmones me pedían un poco de oxigeno con urgencia, no debí de haber dicho eso último, pero esa era la verdad, jamás permitiría que ella fuera feliz, yo me cruzaría en su camino y destruiría su felicidad asi como se destruyen los castillos de arena cuando vienen las olas del mar, vendría silenciosamente y arremetería contra su vida, no tendría tiempo ni de despedirse, si yo sufría por no ser correspondida, pues ella sufriría aún más por no corresponderme.

— Yuki… me… las… lastimas—logre decir.

Me soltó en un rápido movimiento y yo caí al suelo alfombrado de la habitación, tuve que sobarme el cuello, pues había ejercido mucha presión en el además de comenzar a toser para que mis pulmones se amoldaran de nuevo a recibir oxígeno, Yukito me miraba con un rostro impasible, sus ojos seguían con ese odio, pero yo no me amilanaría ante su presencia, jamás lo había hecho con nadie y no comenzaría ahora.

— Mejor me voy a casa—dijo quitando su mirada de mí.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunte cuando el agarro el pomo de la puerta.

— Porque yo también sufrí lo mismo que ella, y sé que esas heridas en el alma son muy difíciles de sanar, y en el mejor de los casos, logras salir tú mismo del hoyo, pero no permitiré que Sakura afrente esto sola, asi que no tientes a mi paciencia, porque me olvidare de que eres una mujer.

Yukito abrió la puerta y cerro la biblioteca de un portazo, el muy desgraciado seguro me iba a dejar unas huellas en el cuello, debía de utilizar una muy buena capa de maquillaje para lograr ocultarlas, bueno, ahora tenía muchas más ganas de ir en contra de Kinomoto, ella no podía tener muy buenos amigos protegiéndola, no, definitivamente yo me encargaría de que estos meses fueran muy terribles para ella, además de que el baile no sería tan bonito.

— Kinomoto, prepárate—dije poniéndome de pie y regresando a mi habitación.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Notas de Natt…**

**Hellou! :D (Tratando de parecer normal cuando en realidad tiene el corazón roto)**

**Gracias, por dejarme vivir y completar este capítulo, lo tenía hace mucho pero por motivos de querer avanzar mis otros Fics, los cuales están un poco abandonados y ya me reclaman atención, pues, no se preocupen que ya está el quinto cap. avanzado.**

**Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, a cada una que se ha tomado el tiempo de compartir conmigo sus ideas y que conclusiones sacan de cada uno de los personajes, de soportar mis spoliers, en mi Facebook, o a mis queridas hermanas, que soportan mis spolier en el chat.**

**En este capítulo descubrimos muchas, cosas y creo que ninguna se esperaba la aparición de Eriol, y menos como enemigo de amores con Touya, y menos que el realmente no amara a Tomoyo, la muy zorra lo tiene con chantajes a su lado, pero algo me dice que es algo más que para que no esté a lado de Sakura.  
Bueno, ya sabemos todas que Touya es un chico romántico, tanto asi que me causara una diabetes, pero lo amo y no puedo entender porque lo hice tan perfecto, le tengo envidia a Sakura, y mucho menos nos esperábamos lo picaron que nos resultó, ¿en verdad lograra quedarse un año más? Eso lo descubriremos juntas en el próximo capítulo.  
Bueno, de Tomoyo yo no sé qué decir, por momentos le tengo una gran cólera pero luego me acuerdo de su situación y como que se me quiere ablandar el corazón, pero ¡no!, no se merece compasión ¿verdad? Y por otro lado tenemos a Meiling bueno al menos ella ya se despedirá de nosotras, (una menos) ahora solo me toca encargarme del resto de las tres chiquillas.  
Y nos encontramos con Yukito, gracias a Ale, quien me dio la idea con lo de los pastelillos, fue una gran idea la que me diste. Espero que ahora puedan estar más al pendiente de Yukito, porque él será una pieza clave para muchas cosas del fic.**

**Gracias a **_Ale, Daniela, Ilse, El fénix en llamas, Ryta, Neko (ya era hora de verte por aquí), Aranza, Eri, Marianux y Sayurilee_** que se han tomado un tiempo para dejar su opinión en un lindo review. También a todos los que han dado follow, y han agregado a favoritos; y también a cada una de las que me leen desde las sombras, muchos besos a todas.  
Pueden buscar en mi perfil mi Facebook, Twitter y grupos que manejo… **

**PD. Estoy trabajando en un fic que se llama "Yo, estaré a tu lado" es un SxS, y bueno es lo mismo, cada personaje fuera de su verdadera personalidad.**

**PD2. Díganle no al plagio, si ven alguna historia conocida de una autora, denúncienla, y comuníquenlo a la verdadera autora…**


	6. Capítulo 5

**SCC no me pertenece, es obra de CLAMP**

* * *

**Perfecta**

**V**

**Sakura**

Esta era la primera vez en la que dormía de una manera tan tranquila, sin necesidad de pastillas, me sentía mucho menos adolorida, pero eso no borraba los recuerdos de mi cabeza, sentí los rayos del sol en mi rostro, trate de moverme para que no me molestaran pero algo me impendía hacerlo, por no decir que ese algo, eran los brazos de Touya abrazándome firmemente, asi que esa era la razón por la que había tenido un sueño tan tranquilo, no me atreví a luchar contra su agarre, al contrario me acomode un poco mejor para poder observar su rostro y poder vigilar su respiración tranquila y regular, parecía que estaba soñando algo muy lindo, pues parecía que sonreía.

Los minutos u horas pasaron, de pronto comenzó a sonar el despertador, tuve miedo de que Touya me soltara de pronto y terminara en el piso de su habitación, pero fue todo lo contrario me atrajo contra su bien formado cuerpo y sentí como me brindaba calor, poco a poco abrió los ojos e inmediatamente una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, sus ojos le brillaban de una manera hermosa, nos quedamos varios minutos perdiéndonos en nuestro mundo, hasta que alguien toco la puerta, me tense al instante, la sonrisa de Touya se hizo más amplia.

— Chicos, hora de desayunar—dijo la voz de mi padre al otro lado de la puerta.

Mis ojos se abrieron a causa de la sorpresa, escuchamos como se alejaron los pasos a lo largo del pasillo, mil veces mierda, mi padre sabía que había dormido con Touya, en la misma cama, en contacto cuerpo a cuerpo, pero sin ningún otro tipo de contacto más, mierda, definitivamente no debería estar pensando en esas cosas en estos momentos de la mañana._ Pervertida_, me grito mi conciencia, no, definitivamente debía de dejar de comenzar a imaginarme cosas.

— No deberías reírte—regañe.

— No lo hago—me respondió Touya, me estrecho más contra su cuerpo y coloco su mentón encima de mi cabeza.

— No puedo creer que mi padre…—me quede callada en ese instante.

Sentí que un calor comenzaba a subir por toda mi cara, agradecía que Touya no pudiera ver mi de pronto anormal tono rojo, y que no era provocado por una fiebre, mierda, debía alejar esos pensamientos a como dé lugar, pero como hacerlo cuando eres consciente de que tu padre sabe que has dormido con un chico, que además de eso es tu novio, y en mi caso especial hermanastro, menuda familia la que tengo, ¿verdad?

Sentí que Touya depositaba un beso en mi cabello, ese beso hizo que mis nervios se calmaran un poco, pero eso no me quitaba de la cabeza, de que en pocos minutos debería compartir la mesa con mi padre y con Kaho, ¿cómo haría para mirarle a la cara? Definitivamente era una mala, muy mala hija, y Touya no me ayudaba en nada con su risa silenciosa, porque sabía que en su mente se estaba riendo, y a carcajadas, estoy segura.

— Cariño—dijo suavemente.

— Que quieres—le respondí de mala gana.

— No te preocupes, te traeré el desayuno aquí y no tendrás que avergonzarte…

Esas palabras hicieron que me olvidara de mi vergüenza, de lo que podría pensar mi padre e incluso de todas las perversiones que cruzaban mi mente, luche por liberar mis brazos de su agarre, levante mi rostro y tome el suyo entre mis manos, una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, él siempre lograba tener ese efecto en mí, siempre me daba un rayo de luz entre tanta oscuridad. Definitivamente le extrañaría mucho cuando se fuera a la universidad, pero ya era momento de que yo dejara de cobijarme bajo su protección, debía de comenzar a enfrentarme a la vida, y había comenzado en hacerle frente a Daidouji y sus palabras, pero no quería pensar en ella en este día, no después de haber tenido un hermoso sueño y tener la hombre que amo en la misma cama que yo.

— No—le respondí— quiero desayunar en familia, como siempre ha sido.

— ¿Segura? —me pregunto.

— Si—respondí.

— Bien—dijo— vamos entonces.

Atraje su rostro hacia el mío y deposite un suave beso en sus labios, el día de hoy sería uno muy largo, sobre todo porque tendría que ir a un hospital, por quincuagésima vez en mi vida, asi que ya sabía cuál era el protocolo, pero como dicen al mal tiempo buena cara, y aquí estaba yo, siendo cargada por Touya, quien no me había dejado ponerme en pie, y la verdad no creo que pudiera caminar.

— Buenos días—salude cuando llegamos al comedor.

— Buenos días querida—me saludo Kaho desde la cocina.

— Muy buenos días—me saludo mi padre—déjenme ayudar—se acercó a nosotros y separo una silla para que Touya pudiera colocarme sobre ella.

El desayuno paso sin ninguna novedad, simplemente que tuve ponerme casi a discutir con Touya, y es que el niño no quería ir a la universidad, me sentí culpable cuando lo dijo, sabía que él quería cuidarme y protegerme, pero muy a pesar de que yo también deseara que se quedara un tiempo más conmigo, no podía permitir que perdiera un año en la universidad, tuve que convocar a todo mi poder de persuasión, al final no le quedó más opción que aceptar, bueno también utilice algo de chantaje porque negarlo, Touya y yo nos quedamos un tiempo más en la mesa, Kaho y mi padre tuvieron que irse a trabajar, al menos el día de hoy no tendría que enfrentar a Ken, y mucho menos a Daidouji.

* * *

**Syaoran**

Estaba acostado en mi cama, viendo el techo de mi habitación como si en ella pudiera encontrar las preguntas a todas mis dudas, no había podido dormir, asi que estaba seguro que tenía una cara de ultratumba, el celular había estado sonando desde hace como una hora, pero no tenía ánimos de contestar, algo me decía que no era una buena idea, además de que de alguna manera extraña y rara no podía haberme sacado de la cabeza la imagen de Ying, no podía olvidar el ultimo día que la vi con vida, sentada en su asiento, escribiendo sabe Dios qué cosas en su cuaderno, parecía como cualquier día.

Mi celular volvió a sonar, mierda, por mi bienestar mental era mejor que contestara o si no terminaría volviéndome loco por culpa de aquella canción, además de que irremediablemente esa canción la había puesto ella especialmente para mí, y al escucharla sonar cada cinco minutos tampoco me ayudaba a sacármela de la cabeza.

— Hola—conteste de mala gana.

— _Xiao Lang_— me dijo una voz muy conocida al otro lado de la línea.

— Madre—dije sin poder ocultar mi sorpresa.

— _¿Te interrumpo en algo?_ —pregunto.

— No, madre—dije sentándome en el borde de la cama.

— _Bien, solo llamaba para comunicarte que se te ha enviado un sobre_—su voz sonaba preocupada, algo no estaba bien.

— ¿Un sobre?

— _Si, es de parte de la madre de Ying, eso es todo. Adiós._

Y ahí estaba yo, con una noticia que no esperaba escuchar y mucho menos que tendría que leer algo de mí ya difunta mejor amiga, a quien si está por demás aclarar, no apoye en ningún momento, no cumplí la promesa de cuidarla a pesar de todo y muchas cosas más, de las cuales ahora me arrepiento, e incluso me odio por eso. Me quede con el celular en la mano, no sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo de lo que podría contener esa carta, pero también necesitaba que algo me ayudara a salir de este estúpido estado de ánimo enfermizo, alguna chispa de luz que me permitiera seguir con mi vida y mis planes, solo eso.

Me puse de pie pero inmediatamente caí al piso, me recosté contra mi cama y de nuevo me concentre en observar el techo de mi habitación, necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba información, necesitaba venganza, pero sobre todo necesitaba de Sakura, no podía entender como podía haber quedado prendado de ella de una manera tan inexplicable, rogaba cada noche y cada momento que tenía libre mis pensamientos para que Touya se largara de una maldita vez a la universidad y me dejara a solas con ella, quería un poco de Sakura para mí, si no podía tenerla solo para mí, me conformaba con la mísera que me pudiera ofrecer, en eso me había convertido ahora, en un maldito mendigo de amor, yo quien hace solo unos meses tenia a miles de chicas haciendo fila para tener una cita conmigo, pero ahora quien me mirara me diría que realmente era un fracasado.

Volví a tomar el celular en mis manos, y decidí que tal vez un poco de música pudiera ayudarme, o al menos evitaría que pensara en idioteces, comenzó a sonar _justify _de _the rasmus_, una sonrisa hipócrita se formó en mi rostro, ahora entiendo cuando la gente dice que los reproductores de música los odian, y es que esa canción no ayudaba en nada a mi estúpido estado de ánimo, y como ayudaría cuando la letra trataba de tener algo que justifique tu existencia, realmente mi celular me odiaba, soporte cada letra, cada tono y cada estúpido dolor en el pecho con paciencia, la canción termino y dio paso a otra, y asi sucesivamente cada canción que sonaba me mataba un poco más.

Por ultimo no soporte más y cerré mis ojos, las imágenes se formaban en mi mente, los recuerdos que había mantenido bajo llave se habían liberado, la caja de pandora había sido abierta y ya no había forma de poder cerrarla, no podría volver a cerrarla, debía enfrentar lo que había tenido en ella durante todo este tiempo y debía de hacerlo solo, cuando comenzó a sonar _True colors_, mis fuerzas se hicieron humo, esa canción era mi tono de llamada, el cual no había cambiado, pero lo que hacía a esa canción importante muy aparte de la letra, era que Ying me la había dedicado tiempo atrás, cuando aún podíamos vernos en mi casa, cuando aun podía ser yo.

Sentí como las lágrimas comenzaban a emanar de mi rostro, el corazón me dolía cada vez más, la respiración me faltaba, pero ya no podía seguir ignorando mi realidad, era un maldito cobarde que había salido huyendo de su ciudad, de su familia, de todo lo que le era conocido, siendo perseguido por sus fantasmas, pero cuando en realidad el único fantasma era el mismo. Me había convertido en un ser sin sentimientos, que solo vivía para el descontrol, y sentirse superior.

— Lo siento—dije llevando la mano a la altura de mi corazón— Ying…

Las lágrimas no me dejaban ver, el dolor cada vez era más fuerte, mi respiración era entrecortada, no sabía que me estaba pasando, jamás había pasado por esto, pero al parecer la culpa acumulada y los demás sentimientos estaban haciendo su trabajo ahora, necesitaba ayuda, marque un numero de la marcación directa, me mandaron al contestador, el dolor se hacía más fuerte, deje el mensaje con mi dirección, luego todo se hizo oscuro.

* * *

**Touya**

Habían pasado dos horas, y aun el doctor no me daba un diagnóstico exacto, yo no me consideraba una persona paciente, y al parecer este día no terminaría tan rápido como yo quisiera, muy aparte de que Sakura me había seducido con su mirada de cachorro y además de chantajearme con dejarme de hablar por un mes, bueno, la idea es que no podre darme mi año sabático, como tenía planeado, mi única esperanza es tener a Eriol pendiente de Sakura, a riesgo de que el intente algo con ella.

Sakura había regresado a casa, se lo había pedido a Yukito, y yo ahora estaba aquí sentado en esta sala de espera, siendo violado con los ojos por todas las enfermeras, sé que parece exagerado, pero por más que sea el capitán del equipo de futbol y muchas veces tuviera a muchas miradas encima mío, eso no era nada comparado con estas enfermeras que no tenían reparo, realmente me sentía muy incómodo, deseaba llegar a casa y estar con Sakura, estar juntos en el sofá y leer un libro, o lo que ella quisiera que hiciéramos, pero necesitaba largarme de aquí.

— Señor Akizuki…—llamo la asistente del doctor—pase por favor.

Sin esperar más, me puse de pie y tuve que obligarme a caminar de manera tranquila, una vez que estuve dentro del despacho del doctor, me senté en frente de su escritorio y me prepare para lo que tendría que decirme.

— Bien—dijo cruzando sus manos sobre el escritorio—. Gracias a Dios no hay ningún problema interno, no hay heridas ni golpes fuertes… pero.

— Pero…—dije para que continuara.

— Si vuelve a pasar algo similar… es muy probable que pueda tener algún tipo de problema.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

— Según me explico su…

— Novia—complete.

— Muy bien…—dijo al captar el mensaje—.Según su novia, ella recibió los golpes en el estómago y demás partes de su cuerpo, pero por su complexión delgada, pues, también ha recibido golpes muy fuertes en la zona del útero…

Mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda. Si algo malo le pasaba a Sakura, aunque solo fuera un problema interno, me arriesgaría a que me metieran a la cárcel por asesinato, porque Daidouji no seguiría viviendo en este mundo, no lo permitiría.

— Doctor, por favor sea más explícito—pedí.

— Bueno, si los golpes hubieran sido más fuertes o más precisos, pues ella simplemente no pudiera tener hijos en un futuro.

Jamás en la vida me había planteado o me había imaginado con hijos, pero al escuchar decir esas palabras sentí que mi mundo era tan frágil como el de los otros, le agradecí al doctor y me puse de pie, en estos momentos me importaban un carajo las miradas lascivas de las enfermeras, mi mayor preocupación ahora era Sakura, y mi futuro con ella. Es verdad, somos jóvenes, pero es que yo siempre me imagine envejeciendo con ella, teniendo a unas hijas hermosas, que se parecieran a ella en todo, su personalidad dulce y amable, su sonrisa, pero sobre todo sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos. Bien, había tomado una decisión y la llevaría a cabo sí o sí. El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos.

— Hola—conteste sin fijarme en el nombre de la persona.

— _Cariño_—escuche la voz de Sakura.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde mierda esta Yukito?

Escuche una risita de ella, algo que me hizo sentir algo tranquilo, pero no tanto como yo deseaba, pero dejando eso de lado, que hacia Sakura llamándome y donde estaba Yukito, quien se suponía debía permanecer con ella hasta que yo llegara, gran amigo el que tenía, ¿verdad?

— _Está ayudando a alguien_—me respondió con voz pausada.

— ¿Ayudando a alguien? —pregunte—. Si no me equivoco, yo le pedí…

— _Si, cariño, lo sé… pero surgió una emergencia._

— Describe esa emergencia—pedí.

— _Pues, bueno, cuando estábamos de rumbo a casa…_—Sakura se quedó callada.

— Sakura…

— _Pues, el recibió una llamada pero no pudo contestar, luego nos estacionamos y escucho su buzón de voz, lo único que me dijo es que alguien necesitaba de su ayuda con urgencia._

— ¿Quién es ese alguien? —tenía un presentimiento de que ese alguien no iba a ser mi total agrado.

— _Pues… es… Li._

Definitivamente escuchar eso no me agradaba, me puse de pie en un segundo, camine hacia el ascensor y tuve que controlar todo mi enojo para no terminar rompiendo el celular.

— _Touya_— escuche que me llamaba Sakura.

— Aquí estoy— contesté— dame la dirección para ir por ti.

— _No te enojes_— me pidió con ese tono de voz con el que no podía negarle algo.

— Me calmare en el transcurso del viaje.

— _Bien_— dijo ella.

Escuche como me daba la dirección y como llegar de manera más rápida. Me metí en el ascensor y me obligue a controlar mi respiración y sobre todo las ganas de romperle la cara a puñetazos a quien se hacía llamar mi mejor amigo y terminaba llevando a mi novia a la casa del mocoso ése. El ascensor abrió sus puertas mostrándome el estacionamiento del hospital, corrí hacia mi auto y salí rumbo a la casa de Li, gracias al cielo el transito estaba ligero lo que me permitió llegar en menos tiempo de lo esperado. Me estacione en un lugar, era un conjunto de condominios, según me había dicho Sakura, Li vivía en uno de esos edificios, mierda, tenía que darme prisa. Después de quince minutos logre posicionarme al frente de una puerta y tocar el timbre, la puerta se abrió y me encontré con Sakura.

— Hola—me dijo con una sonrisa, ¿Qué mierda hacia ella caminando?

— ¿Estas bien? —dije atrayéndola hacia mí y abrazándola.

— Si—me dijo en un susurro— pasemos…

Quería decirle que no, pero ahí dentro estaba mi mejor amigo y había unas cuantas cosas que debía aclarar con él. Deje que me condujera al interior del departamento, todo parecía nuevo, y al parecer Li no paraba mucho tiempo aquí, llegamos a una pequeña sala, en donde habían unos sofás, Sakura y yo nos sentamos en uno, esperaba que Yukito no se demorara tanto en salir.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunte abrazando a mi novia.

— En realidad no tengo idea, solo cuando llegamos Yukito tuvo que pedir ayuda al portero para abrir la puerta, diciendo que era el hermano de Li.

— Al parecer era algo grave—dije tratando de cambiar de tema.

— No lo sé, cuando entramos Yukito corrió hacia dentro y luego salió muy pálido y me pidió que lo esperara aquí sentada.

— Bueno, ahora estoy aquí—dije estrechándola un poco más contra mí.

— Si—dijo ella acomodando su cabeza— no sabes cuánto desee que estuvieras aquí en todo este tiempo…

— Llegando a casa te iras directo a descansar…—dije.

— Si… pero, quisiera saber que te dijo el doctor.

Sentí que mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo y luego comenzó a latir con mucha rapidez. No podía decirle a Sakura la verdad, sabía que si se lo decía podría caer en una profunda depresión de solo pensar que la situación pudiera haber llegado a tal grado. Debía de pensar en algo y rápido, sentí como ella comenzaba a relajarse, y su respiración se hizo pausada y constante, bueno, cuando me volviera a preguntar ya tendría algo bien armado y convincente, era difícil tratar de engañar a Sakura, ya que ella era una experta, asi que, debía de preparar muy bien mi discurso.

— ¿Touya? —escuche la voz de mi amigo a mis espaldas.

— Necesitamos hablar…—dije.

No espere respuestas, acomode a Sakura en el mueble, se veía muy tranquila ahí acostada en el mueble, estoy seguro que se había pasado todo ese tiempo pensando en lo que el doctor me había dicho, y prefería que sea eso a imaginarme que hubiera estado pensando en que podría estar pasando con el mocoso; la cubrí con una manta que me dio Yukito y luego nos dirigimos al balcón. Habían muchas cosas que yo necesitaba saber, y que Yukito necesitaba decirme.

— ¿Quieres saberlo todo? —me pregunto cuando ya estuvimos fuera.

— No es necesario que conteste a eso—respondí.

— Solo te diré que él no es quien piensas, ha sufrido mucho…

— Yukito, eso ya lo sé, ¿crees que hubiera dejado que siguiera juntándose con nosotros de no haber sabido cómo es? Solo…

— No lo quieres cerca de Sakura— dijo adivinando mis pensamientos.

— Si—dije agachando la mirada— sé que parece infantil, pero…

— Tienes miedo de que Sakura pueda sentirse segura con otra persona, y te deje de lado.

— Si… sabes que mi vida se iría a la mierda si ella decide dejarme.

— Eso lo tengo claro, te conozco, y sé que la amas tanto que si ella te pide que te alejes lo harías con tal de que sea feliz…

— Por eso quiero a ese mocoso lejos de ella…

— ¿No crees que es cruel que pienses eso? —me pregunto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunte sin entender.

— Solo analízalo—me dijo Yukito.

— No tengo que analizar nada Yuki, no quiero a ese mocoso cerca de Sakura, no puedo permitir que alguien la aleje de mi lado, ella es mi vida, mi mundo entero, sin ella no soy nada… no podría vivir sin Sakura, tú más que nadie sabe lo mucho que me ha costado construir esta relación, todas las cosas que he tenido que dejar de lado, las veces que he dejado de lado las cosas que me gustan por estar al lado de ella y ayudarla, dejar las practicas e ir corriendo a buscarla cuando le hacían una de esas estúpidas bromas, prácticamente me he dedicado a ella desde el instante que la conocí.

— ¿Te arrepientes de eso?

— Algunas veces… pero…

— Entonces eso no es amor—dijo una tercera voz.

Yukito y yo nos giramos y nos encontramos con una Sakura que nos miraba con los ojos cristalizados a causa de las lágrimas retenidas, mierda, ella había escuchado todo, absolutamente todo. Se acercó lentamente hacia nosotros, me parecía más delgada de lo que era, su rostro se veía demacrado, y yo sabía porque, mis palabras la habían herido, y muy profundamente. Se detuvo a una distancia prudente, y me dio una fuerte cachetada en el rostro, pero sabía que eso no era todo lo que ella quería hacer.

— Aléjate de mi vida, no quiero saber de ti…—dijo Sakura con la voz quebrada.

— Sakura…—dijo Yukito— esto no es…

— No—dijo alzando su mano y deteniendo las palabras de Yukito— no trates de justiciar sus palabras.

— Déjame explicarte—pedí.

— No tienes nada que explicar…—dijo ella— todo está claro, más claro que el agua. Para ti no he sido más que una carga, un acto de caridad, alguien de quien podías jactarte de haber ayudado a salir de su infierno personal, pero sabes que… Ya no tienes que hacerlo más—dijo alzando sus brazos— desde el día de hoy te libero del deber de cuidarme y protegerme, no tienes que dejar de hacer las cosas que te gustan, te verás librado de un parasito como yo, desde este mismo instante…—se acercó a Yukito y lo miro a los ojos—. Yukito por favor, llevas mis cuadernos a mi casa, nos vemos mañana en el receso, adiós.

Yo estaba completamente idiotizado por sus palabras, habían sido dichas con tanto dolor, sentí como las lágrimas descendían por mi rostro, quería gritar, salir corriendo detrás de ella, pero había sido un imbécil y ahora pagaba por mi error, ella había interpretado mal todas mis palabras, quería solucionarlo, necesitaba solucionarlo y no esperaría ni un minuto más. Me dispuse a seguirla.

— No—dijo Yukito reteniéndome por el brazo.

— Debo ir detrás de ella—dije viendo a Yukito.

— Touya—me dijo— deja que ella desfogue todo lo que siente, ambos la conocemos y sabemos que en estos instantes no te va a escuchar.

Yukito tenía razón, Sakura era tan terca como un burro y no me daría la oportunidad de explicarme, solo me quedaba hacer una cosa y no estaría tranquilo hasta saber que Sakura me había perdonado y seguía siendo mi preciosa y adorada novia, y para asegurar eso me quedaba contactarme con la única persona que sabía me podría ayudar en este instante.

— Sera mejor que hagas esa llamada—dijo Yukito.

— Lo hare—dije sacando el celular de mi bolsillo.

— Pero primero—dijo Yukito acercándose y sin previo aviso me tiro una cachetada—eso es porque fuiste un idiota.

Bien, me lo tenía merecido, al menos esa cachetada me ayudo a aclarar un poco mis confusos pensamientos, Yukito tenía razón, fui un gran idiota, pero ahora no podía lamentarme debía de llamar a alguien y asegurarme de que Sakura pudiera llegar con bien a su casa, marque el número de celular que me sabía de memoria y como era costumbre a la segunda timbrada contesto la llamada.

— _¿Qué paso?_

— ¿Estas ocupado?

— _No… Daidouji el día de hoy ha estado especial y rara, más de lo normal._

— Bueno, necesito que vayas al parque pingüino.

— _No me digas_.

— Si…

— _Idiota…_

— Eriol, ya tengo suficiente con la cachetada de Yukito, asi que por favor, hazme el favor de mover ese trasero tuyo hacia el parque pingüino, lo más seguro es que se encuentre ahí…

Mire hacia el cielo y maldije mi suerte, nos esperaba una gran tormenta por la noche, y para colmo de males, Sakura no había almorzado y si no me equivocaba no llevaba nada de dinero consigo, perfecto, ¿acaso se podía poner peor?

— _Voy por ella._

— Como te le acercaras, no olvides que tiene cierto cariño especial por ti.

— _Tengo mis técnicas de seducción, querido amigo._

— Mira imbécil, si me entero que te has atrevido siquiera a tocar un milímetro de su piel, te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho toda tu patética vida, ¿entendiste?

— _Fuerte y claro_—me dijo en tono burlón.

— Date prisa…

— _Adiós._

Eriol corto la llamada y yo me quede un poco de tiempo más mirando el cielo nublado, y escuchando el sonido del teléfono, Yukito había desaparecido de mi costado, seguro se había dirigido hacia la habitación del mocoso, y ahora venía la gran interrogante de mi día, ¿Qué mierda había pasado en el día de hoy? Porque todo era culpa del malnacido de Li, de no ser por él yo no habría venido aquí y no habría tenido esa estúpida conversación con Yukito, pero debía admitir que todo lo que había dicho era porque tenía miedo, miedo de que pudieran alejar a Sakura de mí, que todo lo que había soñado con ella se fuera por un caño, que ya no tuviera algún motivo para seguir aquí, amaba a Sakura con cada milímetro de mi piel, y no podía imaginarme sin ella, solo ella misma podía pedirme que la dejara, y el día de hoy lo había hecho, pero primero aclararía todo esto y dependiendo de eso aceptaría lo que ella decidiera.

— Es momento de irnos—dijo Yukito volviendo a aparecer.

— Necesito explicaciones, y las quiero ya—dije girándome a encararlo.

— Las tendrás—me dijo con tranquilidad— pero, primero vámonos a organizar lo que harás para reconquistar a Sakura.

— Lo haces sonar como si solo tuviera una oportunidad—dije caminando con él hacia la salida.

— ¿Y no es asi?

— Tienes razón—dije cabizbajo.

— Sé que lograras que te escuche—dijo el abriendo la puerta— además, que ustedes están locos de amor… no me imagino a ninguno separado del otro.

— Espero que tengas razón…—dije saliendo de ese endemoniado departamento.

— Touya—dijo Yukito soltando un suspiro y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

— Ya sé… ya sé…

— No—me dijo el con voz seria—. No sabes, Touya, tú te preocupas por lo que le pueda pasar a Sakura, por su bienestar, por ejemplo has llamado a Eriol para que vaya a buscarla, te has movilizado de una manera increíble, de igual manera como lo hiciste cuando Sakura te llamo diciendo lo que le habían hecho, saliste corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, pero tú has olvidado algo muy importante Touya…

— ¿Qué?

— Que Sakura también necesita vivir, has dejado que ella se cobije bajo tu sombra y tus cuidados—la tormenta exploto fuera— has olvidado que Sakura debe brillar con su propia luz, que debe mostrar al mundo lo maravillosa que es… La has absorbido de tal manera, que tú eres el centro de su mundo y ella el tuyo, pero por lo menos tu puedes ir por ahí y sentirse cómodo, en cambio ella necesita de ti, y por si no te has dado cuenta, Sakura ha decidió cambiar eso.

— Pero…

— Sé que te asusta, pero date cuenta, ella necesita comenzar a conocer el mundo, conocer el lado bueno—aclaro— deja que ella comience su camino, deja de ser el típico hermano sobre protector, porque eso es lo que has estado siendo hasta ahora, es momento de que muestres que eres su novio en verdad, alguien con quien puede conversar, con quien puede encontrarse en un lugar de la ciudad, sin ocultarse… deja que ella comience a experimentar, déjala ser.

Yukito tenía razón, pero era difícil, es como cuando te encuentras un ave herida, la cuidas, curas sus heridas y le das de comer, piensas que puedes tenerla a tu lado para siempre, te haces ideas de las cosas que podrían hacer juntos, pero muy en el fondo de tu corazón sabes que en algún momento reclamara su libertad. Lo mismo me estaba pasando con Sakura, ella era mía, me pertenecía, yo lo sabía y ella también, pero el problema estaba en dejarla ir, dejar que comenzara a caminar sola por ahí, sabía que debía hacerlo pero esa difícil, y Yukito tenía razón, en lugar de ser un novio era un maldito hermano celoso.

— Tienes razón—dije recostándome en la pared— pero…—comencé a descender hasta quedar sentado— es difícil—admití— es difícil en pensar que ella puede salir y conocer a alguien más, sé que ella es la mujer de mi vida, lo dicen su mirada y sus labios cuando me besa…

— Te falta tener confianza—dijo Yukito de pie a mi lado.

— ¡Claro que confió en ella!

— No me refiero a ella—dijo sentándose a mi costado.

— Debes confiar en ti, Sakura es una persona que si cumple con lo que dice… Touya, no trates de hacer con Sakura lo que hubieras querido hacer con tu padre.

— No trato de hacerlo—dije.

— No nos engañemos—dijo Yukito.

— No me engaño—dije mintiéndole a él y a mí mismo.

— Touya si sigues asi, realmente la perderás.

— Pero yo no quiero que alguien más muera… no podría vivir cargando otra muerte en mi consciencia.

— Touya, de una maldita vez, entiende que tu padre no murió por tu culpa…—Yukito estaba comenzando a enojarse— escucha muy bien lo que voy a decir y será la última vez que lo diga, tu padre no murió por tu culpa…

— De no haber pedido ese libro… él.

— ¡Mierda! —Yukito se puso de pie—. Touya—dijo recostándose contra la pared—si en verdad amas a Sakura como dices hacerlo, tienes que primero perdonarte a ti mismo, sé que no le has contado nada de esto a Sakura, y creo que ya es momento de que lo hagas, tú sabes todo lo que ella ha tenido que vivir y sigue viviendo, pero es momento de que tu compartas con ella tus miedos y temores…

— Se alejara de mi—dije como un niño que ha sido regañado.

— Por el amor de dios—dijo Yukito al borde de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba— Touya, estamos hablando de Sakura, la chica que ha sufrido más maltratos que cualquiera, quien es tan fuerte como una piedra, pero tan frágil como un cristal. Además de que ella te ama, no puedes tener miedo de que ella te rechace, al contrario, creo que eso hará que te unas un poco más a ella, y te entenderá, es hora de seguir caminando Touya, es hora de que tú también continúes con tu vida…

Él tenía razón en todo, ya habían pasado como diez años desde aquel fatídico día, por eso es que jamás hablábamos de mi padre, porque yo aún no superaba la culpa que tenía, porque aun pensaba que él estaría aquí a nuestro lado de no haber sido por mí, pero si yo quería que Sakura sea feliz, y sobre todo que esté a mi lado no podía seguir ocultándole mi pasado, y mucho menos ocultarle las razones de porque la cuidaba tanto, era momento de tomar una decisión y seguir con mi vida.

— Tienes razón—dije secándome las lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir— pero primero necesito que me acompañes a una joyería…

— Ya era hora—dijo Yukito con una sonrisa.

Me puse de pie y mire hacia la ventana, la lluvia aún seguía y no tenía mucho tiempo, dentro de poco Sakura estaría en su casa y estoy seguro que lo primero que haría sería meterse a su habitación, y ya conocía su ritual de tortura, no podía permitir que se siguiera haciendo daño, esta vez yo estaría ahí para evitarlo.

— Démonos prisa, debo buscar un anillo y una forma de entrar a esa casa.

— Yo me encargo del asunto de la casa—dijo Yukito con tono cómplice.

— Entonces manos a la obra.

Los dos nos dirigimos al ascensor del edificio, el día de mañana le pediría a Yukito una explicación de porqué había venido a ayudar al mocoso, el resto de este día debía dedicarlo a Sakura, y lo que había decidido hacer, solo esperaba que al menos quisiera escucharme.

* * *

**Eriol**

La llamada de Touya me había dejado en shock, primero porque jamás pensé que me llamaría para pedirme algo asi, y segundo, pues porque él y Sakura eran casi como la pareja perfecta, se notaba que estaban muy enamorados, cuando estaban juntos se podía sentir la carga emocional, y por eso evitaba cruzarme con ellos dos, además de que por el bien de Sakura debía mantenerme lejos de ella, pero solo faltaban pocos meses para por fin alejarme completamente de Daidouji, y por fin podría comenzar a ser yo mismo, otra vez.

Salí de mi casa y el cielo estaba comenzando a oscurecerse, al parecer si no me daba prisa me daría una buena ducha con agua natural, y yo no quería eso. Tome un taxi y le pedí al chofer que me llevara hacia el parque pingüino, el camino viaje fue tranquilo y agradecí que al cielo no se le hubiera dado por llorar aun, cuando llegue al parque habían pocas personas, al parecer por la tormenta que se avecinaba, comencé a buscarla y la encontré.

Estaba sentada en uno de los columpios, se mecía lentamente con la cabeza agachada y sus manos agarrándose de las cuerdas que sostenían al columpio, tuve el impulso de acercarme corriendo hacia ella y estrecharla entre mis brazos, sentir su fragilidad y la suavidad de su piel, pero sabía que si hacia eso, me esperaría una tortura lenta y mi muerte demoraría en llegar, eso sí primero Sakura no me empujaba y agarraba a patadas.

— Bien, es momento de consolar a la princesa—me dije a mi mismo.

Camine hacia donde ella estaba, tratando de que la situación no pareciera planeada, cuando estuve a unos cuantos pasos ella levanto la cabeza y me miro con sorpresa, tuve que hacer uso de todo mi aplomo para no caer desmayado ante esa mirada, me acerque lentamente a ella y mientras lo hacia su mirada iba transformándose de expresar sorpresa a expresar odio, ese tipo de odio que si estuviera en un recipiente te mataría con solo olerlo, me lo merecía porque yo había hecho estupideces contra ella, y estaba seguro que la vida no me alcanzaría para pedirle perdón.

— Hiraguizawa—dijo entre dientes cuando estuve al frente de ella.

— Muy buenas tardes, Kinomoto—dije con una sonrisa— ¿puedo hacerte compañía?

— Si no me trae problemas después, por mí no hay ningún problema—respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Me senté en el otro columpio al costado de ella, estaba con la cara llena de curitas y algunas vendas en el brazo, esta vez sí que Daidouji había exagerado con su bromita, y estaba comenzando a planear que es lo que haría para cobrar venganza, además de que estoy seguro que Touya me ayudaría complacido.

— Que raro verte por aquí—dije, tratando de iniciar una conversación.

— Si—respondió ella de manera ausente.

— Parece que va a llover—dije mirando hacia el cielo.

Sakura solo un suspiro y me miro, sus ojos estaban hermosos, con un verde lleno de vida, como muy pocas veces podía verlo, sentí que mi corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza y llegue a tener miedo de que pudiera salirse de mi pecho y saltar a las manos de ella, porque ella era la dueña de mi corazón, y lo seria siempre. Seguía mirándome, y mi corazón no daba señales de querer calmarse o detenerse.

— Bien—dijo— aclárame algo Hiraguizawa, ¿Qué es lo que quieres en realidad?

— Nada en especial—respondí.

— Déjate de idioteces y dime de una puta vez que es lo que estas planeando, jamás en la vida me has hablado y ahora de buenas a primeras nos encontramos y tratas de entablar una conversación normal conmigo, asi que escupe, que es lo que estas planeando.

— Solo necesitaba hablar con alguien—dije encogiéndome de hombros.

— No me digas, otra vez terminaste con Daidouji—respondió ella de mala gana.

— No—respondí— mi padre está enfermo—respondí, y era verdad.

— Yo… lo siento—dijo ella con un tono de voz diferente.

— No tienes porque…—respondí— es algo que casi nadie sabe.

— ¿Incluso Daidouji? —pregunto con cautela.

— Sobre todo ella—dije sintiendo un odio profundo dentro de mí.

— Pero ella es tu novia—dijo— debería de saberlo y apoyarte…

— Kinomoto—le dije, dirigí mi mirada al cielo— ¿conoces a alguien como Daidouji que no se preocupe solo por ella misma?

— La verdad que no…—respondió.

— Ahí está por qué no se lo dije, además de que si supieras la verdad no me creerías—dije sintiendo como una gota caía en mi rostro.

— Pruébame—dijo ella.

— Pero con una condición—dije aprovechando que la tensión había pasado, regrese mi mirada a ella y le regale una sonrisa.

— ¿Cuál? —dijo con desconfianza.

— Que me dejes llamarte por tu nombre…

— Está bien—dijo ella accediendo— pero yo te pondré un sobrenombre—bien, eso no me esperaba, pero con tal de dejar de llamarla por su apellido, me importaba un comino como pudiera llamarme.

— Acepto—al momento que dije eso la tormenta comenzó.

— Ven—dijo tomándome del brazo y llevándome hacia debajo de la gran estatua del rey pingüino.

Los dos nos las ingeniamos para sentarnos, al final quedamos uno al lado de otro, más para poder conservar el calor corporal que otra cosa, mis pensamientos se vieron distraídos por como lucia Sakura, su cabello húmedo, sus mejillas levemente coloradas a causa de la carrera y toda la ropa pegada a su esbelta figura.

— Bien—dijo ella— puedes comenzar a contarme ese secreto tan guardado.

Pude notar sus intenciones de reírse en mi cara, y estaba seguro que el motivo de su risa era el sobrenombre que me había puesto, y me imaginaba cual era, bueno, me acomode un poco mejor y recosté mi cabeza contra el interior de cemento del rey pingüino, esta tarde sería muy larga.

— Bueno—dije soltando un suspiro— todo comenzó hace muchos años atrás.

* * *

**Sakura**

Esto era algo que ni en mis más alocados sueños habría pensado vivir, me encontraba un poco más tranquila, y ahora podía entender que no había escuchado la explicación de Touya y me maldecía por lo impulsiva y prejuiciosa que había sido con él, solo esperaba que no me odiara en este instante, y que el día de mañana aceptara mis disculpas. Porque si, lo amaba y no podía imaginarme sin él, pero al escuchar que decía todas esas cosas no pude evitar odiarme por haberlo hecho dejar las cosas que le gustaban, y descargue mi odio hacia mí misma en esa cachetada, quería gritarle que no quería que me protegiera tanto, que yo sabía cuidarme, pero estaba tan enojada que lo único que pude hacer fue salir corriendo de la casa de Li y dirigirme hacia este parque, que es donde he vivido muy gratos momentos.

Y bueno ahora me tienen aquí, debajo del rey pingüino, junto al _señor estirado_, si, ese sería el sobrenombre para Hiraguizawa. La lluvia seguía cayendo, pero yo estaba ansiosa por saber que era lo que tenía que contarme, nos habíamos sentado uno al costado del otro y lo agradecía porque y comenzaba a sentir frio. El señor estirado se acomodó un poco más y entendí que comenzaría a hablar.

— Bueno, todo comenzó hace muchos años atrás.

Al parecer esta tarde me enteraría de muchas cosas, y tenía el presentimiento que mi apreciación hacia Hiraguizawa se vería alterada por todas las cosas que el diría.

— Como te dije mi padre está enfermo, mi familia es dueña de una empresa de comunicaciones, pero hace unos cinco o siete años atrás habíamos caído en banca rota, teníamos dos opciones, cerrábamos la empresa y miles de personas perdían el trabajo o pedíamos un préstamo a una de las familias más influyentes y poderosas de Japón.

— La familia Daidouji—deduje.

— Si, dese ese momento comenzó mi infierno… mi padre pidió prestado una fuerte suma de dinero, en ese tiempo estaba a punto de entrar a la secundaria, fue ahí cuando conocí a Daidouji, se aprovechó de la situación de mi familia para hacer que yo iniciara una relación con ella, con el chantaje de que si se me ocurría dejarla le contaría cosas horribles de mi a sus padres, y bueno, eso afectaría la empresa y ya te imaginas el resto.

— Esa zorra—dije— recuerdo que en la primaria al menos me saludabas—dije con una sonrisa nostálgica.

— Esos fueron los mejores tiempos, lo que vino más adelante solo fue el infierno…

— Pero aun no entiendo, ustedes parecen la pareja perfecta, ósea me refiero a que ella es una chica adinerada al igual que tú, creo que si ustedes lo hubieran querido en verdad si habrían terminado enamorándose…

— Olvidas un pequeño detalle—me dijo.

— Cierto, Daidouji es lesbiana.

— Si…

— Ya veo…

— Daidouji, bueno ella tiene su lado bueno, pero a veces es tan obsesiva con lo que quiere, por ejemplo tú, está empeñada en hacerte la vida cuadritos.

— Eso lo tengo claro—dije— pero no logro entender que he hecho para merecer su odio.

— Podrías creer que yo tampoco he encontrado razón, he conversado con ella de muchas cosas, pero cuando te menciono, aunque sea por equivocación, pues ella comienza a gritar y deja de ser la dulce y tierna Daidouji para convertirse en una bruja.

Momento, ¿el había dicho que me mencionaban en sus conversaciones? No podía creerlo, en verdad era tan popular en su mundo, bueno al menos ya conocía un poco más de la historia de señor estirado, pero aun asi no lograba entender porque la bruja lesbiana de Daidouji me tenía un odio especial.

— Estoy harta de ser atacada sin saber la razón…

— Hay muchas posibilidades—dijo el de manera reflexiva— ahora que lo pienso, mejor no te lo digo porque eres capaz de golpearme.

— Si no me dices nada, te golpeare en verdad.

— Bueno, es que recién me he puesto a analizar la situación, Daidouji es lesbiana, ¿Cuánto tiempo vive acosándote?

— Prácticamente después de un año que entre a estudiar en la primaria de Tomoeda.

— Analízalo un poco más, Sakura, que es lo que podría haber pasado…

— Pues no tengo idea…

— Si no me equivoco en un principio, eran algo asi como amigas…

— Si, solo logramos ser amigas por un par de meses, ya que yo paraba faltando al colegio por los problemas de mi familia.

— Bien y luego todo cambio, ¿cierto?

— Sí.

Esta conversación estaba tomando un giro inesperado, se suponía que debíamos de hablar sobre el pasado de Eriol, y no mi pasado, pero con tal de saber porque mierda Daidouji se había empeñado a hacerme sufrir, me daba igual si seguíamos escavando en mis recuerdos.

— ¿Desde cuándo sabes que Daidouji es lesbiana?

— Bueno, eso desde hace como un par de meses…

— Une todos los datos…

— ¿Unir los datos?

— Sí.

— Haber, Daidouji lesbiana me hace la vida imposible desde que estamos en primaria, sin razón alguna aparentemente—entonces entendí todo— por la santa vaca voladora.

— Pero que cosas dices—dijo Eriol riéndose.

— No se me ocurrió otra cosa—dije encogiéndome de hombros— pero, entonces, ¿estas tratando de decirme que Daidouji está enamorada de mí?

— No estoy diciendo nada, solo es una hipótesis.

— A la mierda con las hipótesis, no pienso acercarme a esa mujer a menos de que nos separe una pared a la una de la otra.

— Bueno, la lluvia ya paro, será mejor que te lleve a tu casa.

— Si… y por favor, trata de mantener a Daidouji lejos de mí—le dije mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

— Te juro—se quedó callado pensando en que decir— por la santa vaca voladora que tratare de mantener lejos a Daidouji—dijo alzando la mano derecha y en tono solemne, gesto que me arranco una sonrisa.

— Entonces si no cumples tu deber, que la santa vaca voladora se encargue de darte su maldición y castigo eterno.

Los dos estallamos en carcajadas, tuve que sostenerme de Eriol para no caerme, el estómago me dolía de todo lo que me había reído, y él estaba en la misma situación, todo gracias a la santa vaca voladora que hizo su mágica aparición.

— Es mejor que nos demos prisa, antes que comience a oscurecer más.

— Cierto—dije comenzando a caminar a su costado.

Las horas habían pasado increíblemente rápido, pero no entendía porque ya no sentía esa incomodidad con el señor estirado, al parecer otra vez había sido víctima de mis prejuicios, pero al menos había logrado tener un nuevo conocido, solo esperaba que su padre se recuperara pronto, y que pudiera dejar a Daidouji, porque una persona como Eriol no se merecía eso, muy a pesar de todas las travesuras y bromas que podría haberme hecho y que estoy segura que fueron por orden de Daidouji, podía notar la persona buena y noble que era.

— Bien—dijo Eriol deteniendo un taxi— por favor cuídate.

— Si—dije con una sonrisa, me subí al auto.

— Un gusto charlar contigo—dijo Eriol cerrando la puerta.

— Un gusto hablar con usted señor estirado—dije con una sonrisa.

— Se cuida pequeña Sakura, hasta otra ocasión.

_Pequeña Sakura,_ repetí en mi cabeza mientras el auto comenzaba a moverse, una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, sentía una alegría indescriptible en mi corazón, como si por fin hubiera encontrado eso que tanto me faltaba, aquella chispa que necesitaba para vivir y para dejar de ocultarme del mundo, si, señoras y señores una nueva Sakura había nacido el día de hoy, pero aun debía nutrirla y hacer que se sintiera un poco mejor y más segura.

El camino a casa fue tranquilo, el auto se detuvo en frente de mi puerta, según pude ver la luces estaban apagadas, signo de que mi madre aun no había llegado de trabajar, el chofer del auto me dijo que Eriol ya le había pagado, bueno eso me ahorraba el tener que entrar y salir de mi casa, le di las gracias y me dirigí a la puerta de mi casa, sentía mi corazón encogerse poco a poco. Por más que había pasado un buen momento con Eriol, no podía evitar recordar todo lo que le había dicho a Touya, no podía evitar recordar que hasta hace solo unas horas él había estado dormido junto a mí, en la misma cama, y quería repetir esa experiencia.

Saque la llave de debajo de un masetero e ingrese a mi casa, no encendí las luces porque me conocía la casa muy bien, subí las escaleras, camine hasta mi habitación y me encerré en ella con llave, no quería que me interrumpieran. Me dirigí hacia mi cómoda y abrí el primer cajón, aun sin luz podía encontrar la ubicación de esas pastillas, tome el pomo y luego cerré el cajón.

— No pienso permitir que sigas metiéndote esas tonterías en tu sistema—dijo una voz muy conocida para mí.

El pomo cayó al piso dejando en el piso miles de pastillas para dormir esparcidas, no me atreví a encender las luces, además de que estaba completamente estática en mi lugar, pude escuchar como esa persona se acercaba a mí, sentía mi corazón latir como un loco e incluso podía escuchar mi respiración acelerada.

— Perdóname—dijo mientras avanzaba—perdóname por ser un idiota enamorado y no darme cuenta que te estaba tratando de ocultar del mundo… Sakura, estoy aquí porque te amo, pero si me pides que me vaya lo hare.

No sabía que decir, lo tenía a solo un brazo de distancia mío, pero yo sabía muy bien que las palabras estaban de más, que el amor es algo que no está al alcance del entendimiento, que por más que me matara en tratar de entender en porque no podía vivir sin él, más me enredaría, por eso es que había decidido que todo se diera como debía darse y el tenerlo aquí en mi habitación pidiendo perdón, me hacía pensar que en verdad si podía ser feliz, al menos con él mi felicidad era real. Sin pensarlo más me lance a sus brazos, había estado mucho tiempo lejos de él, y ahora que lo tenía aquí no lo dejaría irse tan fácil.

— Te amo—dije ocultando mi rostro en su cuello.

— Yo te amo más, princesa—me dijo.

Me estrecho contra su cuerpo un poco más, yo quería quedarme ahí, no me importaba si no volvía a ver la luz del día con tal de estar cerca de él, pero sorprende mente Touya rompió nuestro abrazo y se separó de mí. Se acercó al interruptor y lo encendió, estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, un polo celeste, zapatos negros. _Sexy,_ grito mi subconsciente, _sexy y apetecible_, dije contestándole.

— Sakura—dijo Touya colocándose delante de mí otra vez.

— ¿Si? —dije sin entender que era lo que pasaba.

— Sé que soy un idiota, celoso, sobreprotector, y que me cuesta compartirte con el mundo pero—Touya comenzó a descender y se quedó apoyado en una rodilla mientras tomaba mi mano— te amo, tú me has enseñado a vivir otra vez, te amo porque no me has exigido que te cuente mi pasado, tu eres lo que quiero ver cada día al despertar, tu eres por quien quiero luchar toda mi vida, quiero amarte cada noche como si fuera la primera vez… Sakura Kinomoto, ¿quieres casarte con este idiota que no puede vivir sin ti? —al decir eso, del bolsillo de su pantalón saco una cajita negra, al abrirla se mostró un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

Tuve que obligarme a bajar de mi nube de color rosa, quería lanzarme encima de él y llenarlo de besos, pero me obligue a actuar con compostura y como una chica normal, pero no pude evitar que una sonrisa de idiota se formara en mi rostro, poco a poco me ubique en la misma posición que él y lo mire directamente a los ojos, tome su rostro entre mis manos y tome un respiro.

— Si, acepto casarme contigo, mi lindo novio idiota—dije con una sonrisa.

— Te amo—dijo, luego coloco el anillo en mi dedo anular.

— Yo también te amo.

Me jalo hacia él y me estrecho entre sus brazos, en ese instante escuche el sonido el auto de mi madre, pero para el momento en que quise decir algo Touya ya tenía mis labios capturados entres los suyos, me tomo entre sus brazos y me deposito suavemente sobre la cama, esta noche sería una noche muy larga, pero a la mierda, esta noche seria mío y de nadie más.

— Soy un maldito egoísta—dijo cuándo se separó un poco de mis labios— pero a la mierda el resto del mundo—y volvió a besarme como si se le fuera la vida en ella.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de Natt…**

**En estos momentos estoy que me muero de risa, ¡picaronas! Sé que deje su mente volando por miles de posibles cosas que podrían continuar en este capítulo, pero como soy una escritora muy audaz, me arriesgo a la cacería que armaran para que les dé el próximo capítulo con urgencia.**

**Primero, gracias a todas las chicas que me han estado apoyando en estos últimos días, para quienes no lo saben he terminado con mi novio, después de una relación tan extensa como enfermiza, pero eso no importa, solo quería agradecer a mis lectoras y acosadoras.**

**Hablemos del fic, sí, nos llevamos más de una sorpresa con en este capítulo, comenzando por:  
Sakura, que resulto ser toda una pillina, pero vamos que la chica se merecía un poco de tranquilidad, aunque no se la di del todo, pero bueno, al final tuvo lo que quería, ¿no?  
Syaoran, bueno el chico la está pasando muy mal, quiere luchar con su pasado pero ya ven que no es fácil, por más que pone de su parte. Y a esto le sumamos aquella carta, ¿Qué dirá? ¿Por qué recién se la envían?  
Touya, bueno, el pobre ya tiene más preocupaciones que agregarle a su vida, y una de ellas es cuidar más de Sakura, se imaginan que hubiera pasado con ciertas chicas si es que algo más hubiera llegado a pasar en la salud de Sakura, el solo pensarlo y me da escalofríos, bueno, Touya te mandamos mucho apoyo moral para lo que se viene.  
Yukito, les dije que este personaje tendría muchas intervenciones, y que era importante en esta historia, es como esa persona que siempre sabe que decir en el momento indicado, bueno Yukito cumplió su misión muy bien en este cap. al hablarle de esa manera a Touya, ya era hora que alguien le dijera las cosas como eran al chico.  
Eriol, yo personalmente amo a Eriol, aunque en un principio lo iba a pintar como un patán pero como que no puedo hacerle eso, hemos descubierto su pasado y entendemos un poquito más cuan bruja puede llegar a ser Tomoyo.**

**Este capítulo sí que se extendió más de lo esperado, pero espero haber cumplido todas sus expectativas, tómenlo como su regalo de navidad, porque no estoy segura de poder actualizar hasta enero del 2014, asi que aprovecho para saludarlas, desearles unas muy felices fiestas en compañía de las personas que quieren y que el 2014 les traiga mucha felicidad.**

**Gracias a ****_Ilse, Himeko, Ryta, Inutsuki Chan, Kinesuki Kinomoto, Ale, El fénix en llamas, Darla, Neko y Daniela…_**** a todas las chicas que leen sin dejar review.  
Gracias por los follows y favoritos.**

**_*Darla: Muchas gracias, se hace lo que se puede, espero seguir leyendo tus reviews._**

**Pueden buscar en mi perfil mi dirección de Facebook, y ganarse con los spoliers de la historia, las que provocan que mis lectoras se conviertan en acosadoras. Muchas gracias por sus palabras, realmente en estos momentos me han ayudado a seguir, ahora me voy a escribir mis otros Fics, que tengo bastante abandonados.  
¡Besos a todas!**


	7. Capítulo 6

**SCC es obra completa de Clamp, solo utilizo los personas con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

**Perfecta**

**IV**

**Syaoran**

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba todo oscuro? Claro, tenía los ojos cerrados, quise abrirlos pero era como si mi cuerpo no recibiera mis órdenes, al menos seguía respirando., entonces en ese momento mi mente decidió que era hora de recordar todo lo que había pasado antes de quedar en este estado, al menos el dolor que había sentido ya no se encontraba más, ahora podía darme cuenta de que estaba acostado en mi cama, pero como diablos había llegado a estar asi, si lo último que recuerdo es que el dolor se hizo más intenso y luego todo fue completamente negro. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamo mi atención, y por fin pude abrir los ojos, gire lentamente mi cabeza y me encontré con Yukito.

— Buenos días—me dijo como saludo—por fin despertaste.

¿Buenos días? ¿Por fin desperté? Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que caí inconsciente, y aun mas, como es que el había logrado ingresar a mi departamento, mierda, quería preguntar eso y muchas cosas más, pero mi voz se negaba a salir de mi garganta y aun mas, sentía como sí que mi cuerpo no tuviera ningún tipo de energía, eso provocaba que me sintiera ansioso y aún más quería saber que me había pasado.

— Trata de calmarte—me dijo Yukito, hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de que tenía una bandeja de desayuno en su mano, coloco la bandeja en la mesita de noche y me extendió un vaso de agua—. Bebe un poco de agua, tal vez de esa manera puedas hablar.

Yukito me ayudo a sentarme, tome el vaso de agua entré mis manos, sintiendo que en cualquier momento se pudiera deslizar entre mis manos y caer al piso y romperse, acerque el vaso hasta mis labios, cuando mis labios tuvieron contacto con el líquido vital, no pude hacer más que acercar el vaso un poco más y terminarme todo el contenido de una sola vez. Yukito me ofreció otro poco más y yo accedí, asi estuve bebiendo un vaso tras otro hasta terminarme la jarra que había en mi habitación.

— Te sientes mejor—pregunto.

— Si, gracias—respondí, por fin podía sentirme como una persona normal—. ¿Qué me paso?

Yukito suspiro, se veía cansado y que le faltaba dormir un poco, momento, no se supone que debería estar estudiando y no aquí en mi departamento.

— La verdad—dijo el— no sabría que decirte, llegue aquí y tuve que engañar al portero para que me abra la puerta, cuando entre a tu habitación estabas tirado al costado de tu cama.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido? —pregunte.

— Has estado inconsciente por algo de cuatro días, es decir que el día de hoy es domingo.

— ¿Cuatro días?

— Si, tuve que quedarme a cuidarte, durante todos estos días tenías fiebres muy altas, incluso Sakura y Touya vinieron a preguntar por como estabas.

¿Sakura? Ella había estado aquí en mi departamento y para variar yo estaba en Dios sabe que estado, y no había podido hablar con ella, pero solo el hecho de saber que ella había venido, obviando a Touya, me hacía pensar que tal vez se preocupaba por mí, aunque sea un poco, eso me hacía feliz.

— ¿Ellos se enteraron?

— Si—dijo Yukito con una sonrisa apenada— el día que recibí tu llamada yo estaba con Sakura, rumbo a su casa, pero cuando escuche tu mensaje no pude ignorarlo y pues tuve que venir con Sakura para acá…

— ¿Sakura estuvo aquí? —pregunte con sorpresa.

— Si, ella solo se quedó en la sala, y yo me encargue de suministrarte un calmante, según veía tenías un ataque de pánico o algo parecido y era mejor hacer que te calmaras.

— Gracias—dije agachando la cabeza—lamento haber sido una molestia.

— Para nada, la madre de Touya se encargó de justificarte a ti y a mí, tus tareas pendientes han sido presentadas por Sakura, y las mías, bueno mi buen amigo lo hiso a regañadientes.

— Estoy seguro que no habrá querido hacerlo—dije.

— Tienes razón, pero te sorprendería lo que puede lograr Sakura con solo una mirada.

— Ni pensarlo—dije.

— Syaoran… llego un sobre en estos días—dijo Yukito— quien te lo envía es Ying Matsumoto.

Cuando escuche su nombre, todo regreso a mí, el dolor, los recuerdos y más aún su imagen, su sonrisa, tu amabilidad, su mirada. Yukito se percató que había dicho algo mal, o eso pensó él.

— Debo imaginar que esa Ying, es de la que me contaste…

— Si—respondí en un susurro.

— Toma—me dijo Yukito extendiéndome un sobre— iré a hacer una llamada… estaré de regreso en unos minutos.

— Está bien—dije tomando el sobre entre mis manos.

— Solo confía un poco—me dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta— no olvides que tú eras su mejor amigo…

Las palabras de Yukito sonaban a consuelo, pero ahora aquí, sentado en mi cama con este sobre entre mis manos, no me parecían tan consoladoras, él tenía razón, era su mejor amigo, pero que hice para ayudarla, que hice para que ella siguiera viva, nada, señoras y señores, aquí sentado en esta gran cama se encuentra el cobarde más grande del mundo, aquel hombre que prefirió dejar a su amiga para que el pudiera ser un chico genial, el cual se convirtió en un gran patán, que no le importó dejar que todo su ego lo consumiera y lo convirtiera en una persona que vivía de apariencias.

Tuve ganas de dejar la carta a un lado y tratar de seguir con mi vida, pero sabía que si hacia eso no iba a poder seguir con mi vida, si lo que tenía hasta ahora se podía llamar vida, la culpa me perseguía por todos lados y más aún cuando miraba a Sakura, si quería cambiar realmente y más aún si quería lograr ser alguien diferente, necesitaba leer esa carta, aunque una parte de mi muriera mientras la leía y mientras sintiera que no debía permanecer aquí, debía leerla.

Abrí el sobre, tratando de controlar el temblor de mis manos, el papel tenía un suave aroma a rosas, el cual pertenecía a Ying, el papel estaba doblado, sentía que mi corazón latía muchos más rápido, y las lágrimas sin previo aviso comenzaron a caer, la extrañaba, con un carajo que la extrañaba. Quería tenerla cerca, quería poder al menos verla a lo lejos, verla sonreír con tan pequeños detalles como el ver una rosa en el jardín, o verla sonreír porque comenzara a llover, pero eso no podía ser, ella no estaba, ya no estaba a la distancia de pronunciar su nombre, ya no estaba a la distancia de poder estirar mi mano y tocar su rostro. Ying había decidido dejarme en solo en este mundo al darse cuenta en el monstruo que me había convertido, pero por más que rogara perdón a una tumba, sabía que jamás lograría escuchar su voz, con las palabras que yo necesitaba.

Me di ánimos mentalmente, mejor terminar con este infierno de una puta vez, terminar de morir en vida, comencé a desdoblar la hoja y pude ver su hermosa letra en la hoja, era momento de saber que tanto me había dicho y mejor saber cuánto antes lo mucho que había llegado a odiarme, era momento de comenzar a leer.

_"Querido Syaoran._

_Hace ya mucho que no escribo una carta para ti, ¿recuerdas esos días en la primaria? Cuando teníamos la costumbre de dejar una carta en el cuaderno del otro, contándonos nuestros secretos y lo que pasaba en nuestras casas, apuesto a que aún los recuerdas. Sé que con el ingreso a la secundaria y luego a la preparatoria nos hemos ido distanciando poco a poco, no puedo mentirte y decirte que no me dolió, la verdad es que si y mucho._

_No podía imaginarme estar lejos de ti, que ya no pudiéramos andar por los pasillos del colegio como los buenos amigos que éramos, pero al parecer las personas cambian, y tú lo hiciste. ¿Sabes? Aún sigo esperando cada sábado por la tarde a que vengas a recogerme para ir al cine, me pongo un vestido bonito y trato de arreglarme un poco, pero como siempre, me quedo horas de horas sentada en mi cama, y cada vez que suena el timbre, mi corazón salta de alegría pero al ver que no me llaman, la tristeza comienza a invadirme, olvido que a veces tú tienes que salir con tus amigos o estas de fiesta. _

_Sé que tal vez te puedes sentir culpable, porque solo hasta hace unos años al menos nos mirábamos a escondidas de tus amigos, sé que tu reputación es muy importante para ti y por eso deje de buscarte, deje de escribirte y más aún cambie mi dirección de correo, pero para que te des cuenta de lo tan tonta que puedo llegar a ser, aún sigo abriendo mi antiguo correo con la esperanza de encontrarme con un mensaje tuyo, mis esperanzas no mueren, pero la vida se me va esfumando poco a poco._

_Recuerdas que cuando niños, no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo y tú te quedabas conmigo por miedo a que me pudiera pasar algo, lo recuerdas ¿verdad? En esos días los dos éramos muy pequeños para entender que algo estaba pasando conmigo, pero luego los años avanzaron y tú te alejaste, y no tuve oportunidad de decirte lo que en realidad tenia, cuando entramos a la secundaria, tenía tantas ganas de contártelo, pero vi que estabas rodeado de tantos amigos que decidí que no era buena idea contarte sobre mi enfermedad, asi pasaron los años y bueno el resto lo sabes, te alejaste, y nos dejamos de frecuentar._

_Podría decir que el que me ignoraras me hacía daño, pero creo que aún mas fue el hecho de que me jugaran esas bromas tan pesadas, incluso aquella vez en la que termine en el hospital gracias a la paliza que me dieron las porristas del equipo de futbol, tuve que rogarle a mi padre para que no comenzara una investigación, porque si lo hacía te encontrarían a ti como causante o como testigo, por eso es que soportaba todo, solo por ti. Aunque debo admitir que esas bromas sacaban mi lado masoquista, me consolaba con el hecho de que asi al menos te acordaras de mí, de quien alguna vez fue tu amiga._

_Los días se han convertido en meses y estos a su vez se han convertido en años, las bromas han hecho mella en mi interior, y en mi salud también, las golpizas han hecho que mi enfermedad avance más rápido, cada vez me siento más débil, cada vez me es más difícil sonreír, y ya no puedo seguir con mi vida simplemente con el hecho de que te acuerdas de mi con tus bromas o con las golpizas que me dan, ya no puedo seguir viviendo con saber que simplemente me he convertido en tu pera de boxeo o en tu pelotita anti estresante._

_Estaba dispuesta a soportar todo eso y más con tal de ver que eras feliz, pero me he dado cuenta que la vida se me ha ido en esperar a que te des cuenta que aún sigo a espera de ti, la vida se me ha ido y no he hecho nada por ser feliz yo también, he dejado que se me pasen los chicos que mostraban interés en mí, he seguido en ese colegio solo por ti, me he escondido para poder verte jugar, pero eso se acabó, lo siento Syaoran, pero yo quiero continuar, pero lamentablemente ya no tengo fuerzas para continuar con esta decisión que he tomado._

_En mi última visita al médico me han dicho que no tengo más tiempo de vida que solo unos cuatro meses, es por eso que no he estado tan entusiasta en estos días, recién he podido darme cuenta que me pase la vida en espera de ti, aun sabiendo que nunca regresarías a mí, pero es que asi es el amor ¿verdad? Sí, he estado enamorada de ti desde que te conocí, es por ese amor que te tengo que he soportado todo, me he humillado a mí misma, y he dejado mi amor propio de lado. Pero de que me sirvió, tu nunca te diste cuenta, es por eso que ya no puedo seguir viviendo, para que alargar el dolor de mi familia, porque estoy segura que solo ellos sufrirán con mi muerte, estoy segura que tú en este día estas de fiesta con tus amigos, y muero de envidia por ti._

_Te amo Syaoran, te amo con todas las fuerzas que tuve y que ahora tengo, pero sé que jamás te volverás a fijar en mí. Por eso es que he decidido terminar con mi vida el día de hoy, sí, justamente el día de mi cumpleaños, ocho de octubre, por favor cuando leas esta carta no te sientas culpable, sé que te he reclamado y dicho mucho, pero entiende que años de estar en silencio no son fáciles de soportar. El día de hoy, me he sentido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, no sufriré y no será un suicidio típico, he conseguido un medicamento que hace que tus latidos del corazón vayan disminuyendo lentamente, de esa manera moriré tranquila y tu estarás en mis pensamientos hasta el último segundo._

_Solo quiero pedirte algo Syaoran, no sé cuánto se demoraran en encontrar esta carta, pero quiero pedirte que no dejes que mi muerte te afecte, porque sé que lo hará, te acordaras que éramos amigos y lo bien que la pasamos, pero tú debes seguir con tu vida, te conozco y sé que me extrañaras, pero te repito, debes seguir, si es posible cambiar, a buena hora, pero de lo contrario, sigue con tu vida, sigue viviendo para que yo desde donde sea que me encuentre pueda ver que eres feliz. Dame ese regalo de verte sonreír, sé que encontraras a la persona que te haga perder la razón, que te haga querer ser mejor, por esa persona que está a la espera de ver a al verdadero Syaoran, al que yo conocí en mi niñez, sigue viviendo._

_La medicina está comenzando a hacer efecto, y muy aparte la leucemia no me ha permitido llevar una vida tranquila después de todo, solo quiero que nunca olvides que yo siempre te amé, desde las sombras pero lo hice. Mi querido Syaoran, es mi momento de decir adiós, de que yo siga con mi viaje lejos de esta vida terrenal, te dejo mis mejores deseos, nuestros recuerdos y sobre todo mi amor._

_Con cariño y añoranza Ying Matsumoto, tu amiga, testigo y confidente de niñez, y tu eterna admiradora._

_Adiós"_

Donde mierda estaba una pistola cuando la necesitaba, cuando doble la carta fue cuando entendí que poco a poco me había ido acostando y tomado una posición fetal, la carta me había hecho mierda en poco tiempo, y como solo Ying podía hacer, me había vuelto a la vida en un segundo, es cierto ella se había suicidado el día de su cumpleaños, había dejado la carta para que yo la pudiera leer meses después, cuando me sintiera una escoria humana y que para me motivara a seguir con mi vida.

— Gracias—dije.

Yo, quien pensaba que podía seguir con mi vida sin Ying, pues me había dado cuenta que hasta hace unos cuantos minutos no era nada sin ella, imposiblemente ella se había convertido en alguien que yo necesitaba, también me había enamorado de ella, pero por miedo e idiotez decidí que era mejor alejarme, por eso y porque también sabia lo de su enfermedad es que me aleje, por miedo amarla cada día más, y que luego en un final que sabríamos los dos, ella terminaría dejándome solo y destrozado, que irónica mi vida, al final termine destrozado.

Pero era momento de seguir, el camino no iba a ser fácil, tendría que luchar con mis demonios y sobre todo con mi estúpido ego, pero por Sakura, y por mi amada y recordada Ying lo haría, saldría de mi pantano y me convertiría en una hermosa flor, asi como lo hace la flor de loto, purificaría mi vida y me haría digno del amor de Sakura, lucharía contra Touya y contra quienes se cruzaran en mi camino, definitivamente amaba a Sakura, y el día de hoy había decidido que ella sería la mujer de mi vida, rogaba a la vida que no hubiera nada que me alejara de mi objetivo y terminara cometiendo las mismas estupideces, porque si era asi, yo mismo terminaría con mi vida, lo antes posible.

— Mi amada y recordada Ying—dije sentándome en mi cama— prometo ser mejor, y no volver a renunciar a mi felicidad… yo también te amo.

Me puse de pie y me encamine a la salida, necesitaba hablar con alguien y justamente ese alguien el día de hoy se encontraba en mi casa, y estaba seguro que tendría unas muy buenas palabras para ayudarme a encaminarme, asi que no podía perder tiempo, era momento de que el nuevo Syaoran Li, saliera a la luz, momento de actuar.

* * *

**Yukito**

Salí de la habitación de Syaoran y de manera inmediata y casi compulsivamente saque el celular de mi bolsillo, encendí la pantalla y se mostró la imagen de Sakura sonriendo, de alguna u otra manera su sonrisa me tranquilizaba y hacía sentir de mejor ánimo y con fuerzas de seguir con mi vida. Comencé a marcar aquel número que me sabía de memoria, un número el cual iba corrigiendo en mi memoria conforme esa persona lo cambiaba, quise dar en la opción de llamada pero me detuvo el recuerdo de la última conversación con esa persona.

Sentí mi corazón romperse al recordar mis palabras, sí, porque había sido yo quien había decidido romper con nuestra relación amical, pero es que no pude controlar la ira que entro en mi ser al enterarme de sus acciones, pero ahora me arrepiento, yo, quien le había prometido siempre estar a su lado, siempre apoyarla y entenderla, le di una patada en el trasero y le dije que nunca más estaría con ella, o en su vida. Pero hoy me siento el peor ser humano, siento que quiero llamarla o correr a su casa con tal de escuchar su voz.

Recuerdo cada momento que vivimos, incluso el trágico día que nos permitió conocernos, aquel día en que decidí que ella seria mía, y el día en que decidí poner fin a mi sufrimiento. Recuerdo que ese día, como en todos los anteriores, me habían dado una buena golpiza, sentía que todos los huesos del cuerpo los tenia rotos, pero para mi desgracia los malnacidos se habían asegurado de dejarme bien golpeado pero sin ningún daño interno o un hueso roto, claro, su bolsa de arena no podía faltarles diariamente, y como notaban que yo no le daría el gusto faltando o cambiándome de escuela, habían decidido que yo cumpliría con la función de ser su juguete anti estresante.

Aun me causa rabia el recordar cómo se aprovechaban de mí, en este mismo instante podría jurar que todos esos tipos tenían un grave problema de identidad sexual, ya que aprovechaban los golpes para toquetearme sin ningún reparo o pudor. Para ese día había ido a mi refugio habitual, el rey pingüino, de esa manera evitaba que Touya me viera y que armara una guerra de pandillas, pero en ese día no pensé encontrarme con alguien más en mi refugio.

Ahí estaba ella cubierta toda la cara de sangre, tenía el uniforme de la primaria manchado de sangre y rasgada la falda, pero lo peor de todo fue ver que había perpetrado el peor de los sacrilegios contra su propio cuerpo, se había cortado las venas, y ahora se encontraba con el pulso tan bajo que parecía estar muerta, como pude me obligue a olvidarme de mi dolor y ayudarla a seguir con vida, la cargue entre mis brazos y pude notar la fragilidad de su cuerpo y como su cabello caía como cascada.

Llegamos al hospital y la internaron de emergencia, mis padres y hermano mayor me ayudaron con todos los tramites, ya que yo no sabía quién era ella y mucho menos ella había despertado para poder si quiera preguntarle su nombre o con quien contactar para hablar sobre su estado, asi que yo me tuve que hacer cargo, días después me entere por el doctor que la atendía que ella había sido víctima de diversas violaciones, y más aún, en el día que la encontré a causa de la perdida excesiva de sangre, ella había perdido al bebe que estaba esperando, una niña de quince años, que difícilmente estaba en los primeros años de la secundaria había vivido eso y mucho más.

Llevo en mi memoria cada minuto que pase sosteniendo su mano a la espera de que se despertara, pero al parecer ella realmente no quería vivir, le hablaba día y noche, llevaba libros de libros y se los leía, y al parecer después de un mes mis esfuerzos dieron frutos, ella por fin abrió los ojos e ilumino mi vida con una de sus preciosas sonrisas. No tocamos el tema de los golpes o de la pérdida del bebé, ella simplemente se dedicó a contarme que su vida era un completo desastre, y fue entonces cuando la reconocí y caí en cuenta de porque se me hacía muy conocida.

La chica de la cual me había enamorado y que había ayudado era Tomoyo Daidouji, hija de un prestigioso empresario petrolero y su madre era presidenta de una empresa de juguetes, yo estaba lleno de preguntas y ella no quería darme ninguna respuesta, después de dos semanas llegaron mujeres vestidas de negro y simplemente le comunicaron al doctor que ella seria trasladada a la clínica particular de su familia, pensé que desde ese día no volvería a contactarla, pero como siempre pasa, me equivoque.

Volví a verla en la escuela, pero no era la chica que yo había conocido en el hospital, esta era diferente, ella maltrataba e impartía su propio juicio sobre las personas, esa no era la Tomoyo de la que yo me había enamorado, tuve que dedicarme a observarla durante días enteros hasta entender que era lo que pasaba con ella y porque hacia esas cosas con Sakura, poco a poco nos volvimos a hacer cercanos y tuve más acceso a detalles de su vida que nunca pensé ni imagine que podría llegar a enterarme, pero eso no se quedó ahí, tuve que intervenir más de una vez cuando sus bromas llegaban a un exceso de casi ir en contra de la vida de Sakura.

Discutimos y peleamos muchas veces, pero en esta ultima oportunidad, el enojo me domino y termine diciéndole cosas que eran ciertas y que sabía que la lastimarían, pero sobre todo el hecho de decirle que estaba enamorada de Sakura, sabía que eso le había dolido en el alma, pero no tanto como a mí al comprobarlo con su silencio, había mantenido mis esperanzas hasta el ultimo instante, aun ante las palabras y pruebas de Meiling. Ahora solo me quedaba tratar de hacer que entrara en razón y se diera cuenta de que su forma de amar no era la correcta, y mucho menos iría a conseguir algo con Sakura de esa manera.

Pero si para que se diera cuenta era necesario encerrarla en una habitación con una camisa de fuerza, lo haría, y más aún si el hecho de que ella anduviera suelta por ahí podría producir cualquier desastre, debió de desenamorarme de ella, quitarme la idea de que su ya de por si envenenado corazón aun tenia cura, dolía, y dolía mucho. Más aun sabiendo que aquella chica que pensaste era diferente, se convirtió de princesa en apuros a madrastra cruel. Tenía que tragarme mis sentimientos y pensar con cabeza fría, no podía precipitarme y arruinar todo, además que debió de plantearme muy seriamente la idea de fijarme en otra persona, no podía enamorarme de alguien que representaba los maltratos de mi pasado, era momento de seguir.

— Momento de dejar el pasado atrás—dije guardando el celular en mi bolsillo.

— Yukito—dijo Syaoran apareciendo en la sala— necesito hablar contigo.

— Entonces hagámoslo—dije sentándome y luego el sentándose en frente.

— Es sobre Sakura—comenzó.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —pregunte.

— ¿Ella ha preguntado por mí? —como lo suponía.

— La verdad, es que sí, pero sobre todo ha estado preocupada por tus notas, como ya solo quedan unas cuantas semanas para que terminen los cursos y luego vienen los exámenes.

— Sí, entiendo—dijo con pesadez— quería comentarte que se me ocurrió una muy buena manera de hacerle pagar a Daidouji.

— Te escucho—había decidido dejar a Tomoyo con su vida, pero si había forma de que pagara aunque sea un poco por sus fechorías, yo quería estar dentro de ese plan.

* * *

**Meiling**

— Por favor dense prisa—grito Tomoyo desde la puerta principal del local.

Odiaba cuando se ponía en plan malvada y mandona, y más aún ahora que ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarme, entendía que me había excedido con la golpiza de Kinomoto, pero ese no era motivo para que me hiciera sentir como un insecto y en mis últimos días junto ella, al parecer a Tomoyo no le importaba que ya no estuviera a su lado, claro, al final y al cabo simplemente era alguien más en su vida, no era Kinomoto, asi que lo que me pasara o dejara de pasar no era de su interés.

Pensándolo mejor, no me arrepentía de nada con respecto a la golpiza, Kinomoto se lo tenía bien merecido, ya que gracias a ella Tomoyo no me daba toda la atención que yo quería, sabía que no tenía derecho a reclamar nada, pues desde el principio ella había dejado las cosas muy claras, pero no pude evitar enamorarme de ella, cualquiera pudiera pensar que era una maldita perra maltratadora de personas y puede que tuvieran razón, pero el resto del mundo no sabía la historia de Tomoyo como yo la sabia, o como Yukito mismo sabia su historia.

Para muchos es fácil juzgar por la forma de actuar de una persona, o por simplemente el hecho de como caminaba, pero a mí me valía mierda lo que los demás pensaran, mis padres me brindaban su apoyo en todo y agradecía cada día de mi vida a Dios por eso, ya que Tomoyo no había tenido la misma suerte que yo, ella no era una hija legitima, era adoptada, cosa que nadie sabía a excepción mía y Yukito, sabíamos que gracias a ese pequeño detalle su padrastro se aprovechó desde que ella tenía once años, a causa de tantas violaciones Tomoyo se vio obligada a abortar más de una vez, pero solo una vez uno de sus hijos había logrado salvarse, y nadie sabía de su paradero, gracias al padrastro de ella.

Se preguntaran porque jamás dijo algo, pues simple, su supuesta madre jamás le habría creído, al ser personas de renombre y con una empresa y estilo de vida que viven de las apariencias, el parecer una familia perfecta y pacifica era lo mejor. Lo bueno de todo es que, los abusos se acabaron hace menos de dos años, pero las heridas espirituales siguen y seguirán, eso es lo que provoco que Tomoyo sea asi como es ahora, insegura de sí misma, incapaz de demostrarle amor a alguien y con un gran terror hacia el género masculino.

Creo que el único sentimiento, casi normal que ha experimentado, es esa obsesión por Kinomoto, y las ganas de asesinar a su padrastro, creí que con el paso del tiempo tal vez ella decidiría olvidarse de eso y construir una historia diferente junto a mí, pero me equivoque, Tomoyo jamás se dará cuenta de que yo soy capaz de dar mi vida por ella, de que la amo con locura, por eso decidí irme lejos y dejar que ella siga con su vida, sé que es difícil pero debo continuar, y ella debe aprender a quererse, y sobre todo a entender que nadie puede controlar su vida, nunca más.

— Meiling, por favor despierta de tu ensueño y mueve ese trasero tuyo…—escucho que me dice Tomoyo.

— Con un carajo Tomoyo, que no soy tu puta sirvienta para que me hables asi—le respondo.

— Pues, mientras estés bajo mis órdenes, te hablo como me dé la gana.

— Y fíjate como me bajo de esta escalera y te bajo de tu nubecita de capataz.

— ¡Hey! —dijo Rika— no es momento para que ustedes se pongan a pelear, debemos terminar esto y luego comenzar a planear el otro asunto.

— Rika tiene razón—intervino Chiharu— necesitamos estar todas juntas para lograr lo planeado.

— Pues a la mierda con lo que estaba planeado, yo me canse, y me voy a mi casa—dije bajándome de las escaleras.

— Meiling—dijo Tomoyo cuando estuve por fin en suelo firme— si sales por esa puerta olvídate de nosotras.

— No es necesario Tomoyo—dije con voz tranquila, en realidad, el día de hoy era mi último día con ustedes, pero gracias por joder mi último día.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron las otras tres.

— Lo que escucharon, que Tomoyo se lo explique mejor, yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas en casa… Adiós.

Camine hacia la salida, podía sentir la mirada de Tomoyo sobre mi espalda, pero no me vería regresar, eso no lo haría jamás, esto no lo tenía planeado, se suponía que pasaríamos la tarde juntas y luego yo me iría a casa porque el día de mañana debía de irme directo a otro lugar, pero lamentablemente las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere, ¿verdad?

—Adiós Tomoyo—dije en mi mente, sintiendo un pequeño dolor en mi corazón.

**Continuara…**

**_Notas de Natt._**

**_Les gusto su regalo?_**

**_Bueno chicas, les comunico que he estado con todo el malestar de la gripe, pero no podía dejarlas sin su regalo de navidad, asi que estaré respondiendo los reviews de los dos caps recién publicados en estos días, ahora me debo ir porque faltan pocas horas para la navidad y yo debo buscar la música para la fiesta asi que, nos leemos en otro momento._**  
**_Que el niño Jesús nazca en los corazones de cada una y que haga brillar su luz en cada una de ustedes, de sus familiares, conocidos y etc. Bendiciones a todas._**

**_PD. Les dejo el link del extra de este fic J por favor borren los espacios para que puedan ver el video, besos._**

**_ www . youtube watch?v= FkzAvQ0k - 4c&feature = youtu . be_**


	8. Capítulo 7

**SCC no me pertenece es obra de Clamp, solo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Aclaración: Antes de cada pov, encontraran uno o dos nombres de canciones, espero que sea su lectura mas agradable y se sientan mas lo sentimientos de cada personaje.**

* * *

**Perfecta**

**VII**

***Tu mirada en mi—Ha Ash*  
*Secret—Seal***

**Sakura**

Por fin había llegado el día de regresar a la escuela, lo bueno de todo era que por fin había logrado mudarme de manera definitiva, aunque mi madre alegara que no era nada bueno para mi bienestar mental, estar con mi padre y su esposa, gracias a Dios el juez decidió que como ya era suficientemente grandecita yo decidiera con quien quedarme, y está más que claro que no lo pensé ni un segundo en decidirme por mi padre. Estaba más que feliz de poder estar junto a mi padre y como bono extra junto a Touya.

El día que mi querido novio anuncio nuestro compromiso, Kaho no dejo de correr por toda la casa de arriba a abajo con teléfono en mano, llamando a sus padres, hermanos, primos, en pocas palabras llamando a toda la familia Misuki, mi padre simplemente atino en abrazarnos y desearnos mucha felicidad, la boda seria en las vacaciones para que Touya y yo pudiéramos disfrutar de la luna de miel, asunto que hacía que me pusiera roja como un tomate cada vez que Kaho lo mencionaba por teléfono.

Ahora me encuentro en el auto de Touya dirigiéndonos a la escuela, falta tan solo un mes para el baile de fin de curso y yo no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no fueran vestidos, zapatos y maquillaje, y es que ir con el capitán del equipo de fútbol no me ponía para nada fácil el asunto, a esto se le sumaba la preocupación que tenía por la salud de Ken, esperaba poder conversar con él por la tarde y coordinar el proyecto que nos tocó presentar a los dos y en esos momentos aprovechar para preguntar por su ausencia, tenía que admitir que el chico se había ganado mi respeto, babia comprobado que no era otro niño fresa como Daidouji.

Y pensando en brujas y perras ahí podemos ver a su reina, gracias a Dios esta ensimismada en una conversación con su copiloto, quien si mi mente no me falla es Meiling, al parecer no solo están hablando, sino discutiendo.

— Al parecer se han vuelto enemigas— dice Touya captando mi atención al cien por ciento.

— No creo que eso llegue a pasar en algún momento.

— Cariño— dice Touya, aprovechando la luz roja me toma de la mano— no creo que ni el mismo Papa tenga suficiente paciencia para Daidouji.

— Tienes razón— digo sintiendo pena por ella—pero hasta la persona más asocial en algún momento necesita de compañía.

— Estas en lo correcto, pero dudo que ella pueda entender eso, y además que ella no nada asocial.

— Yo creo que tiene tanto de asocial como yo...

— No— me interrumpió Touya— cariño, tú no eres asocial, si lo fueras, jamás me hubieras permitido acercarme a ti.

— Tienes un punto extra— respondí con una sonrisa— pero no puedes negar que detrás de tanta sonrisa y perfección hay alguien pidiendo auxilio a gritos.

— ¿Estas segura que quieres estudiar artes plásticas? —me dijo Touya mirándome con curiosidad— porque estoy seguro que serías una psicóloga perfecta.

— Completamente segura de que quiero ser una artista.

— Solo preguntaba...

De pronto nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida por el fuerte sonido de una puerta siendo cerrada con fuerza, fue inevitable el girar nuestras cabezas en dirección hacia de donde había prevenido el ruido. Y ahí estaba Meiling caminando hacia la acera con una cara de pocos amigos, por no decir que parecía la misma encarnación de Lucifer. Luego dirigí mi atención hacia Daidouji, tenía el volante del auto agarrado de tal manera que parecía que en cualquier minuto este podría ser arrancado y posteriormente ser roto en pequeños segmentos, sus ojos miraban fijamente el semáforo, cuando pareció que estaba calmada, dirigió su atención a Meiling, quien para ese momento ya estaba segura en la acera, lo que vino después fue aún mucho peor.

— Meiling, maldita zorra de mierda— grito— ven aquí ahora mismo...

Meiling hizo oídos sordos a los gritos de Daidouji, los cuales por el tono que había utilizado suponía se había escuchado a como 10 metros de aquí, pensé que en cualquier momento Daidouji bajaría de su auto y saldría detrás de Meiling y la traería de regreso de los pelos, pero en buen momento se le ocurrió al semáforo cambiar de color, Touya soltó mi mano y se dedicó a conducir, pude contemplar por el espejo retrovisor que el auto de Daidouji se orillaba y ella salía del auto, bueno al menos no iría a contemplar un espectáculo de pelea de gatas. Cuando llegamos al instituto nos estacionamos en un lugar vacío, como era temprano no había muchos alumnos, bueno tampoco tenía mucho de qué preocuparme, como la mayoría me conocía por ser la mejor amiga del capitán del equipo de fútbol del colegio no había problema que me vieran bajando de su auto.

Pero las cosas no se dieron como yo pensé, Touya se quitó el cinturón y luego hizo lo mismo con el mío, me tomo de la mano donde llevaba puesto el anillo, se quedó observando mi mano por unos minutos la colocó con delicadeza sobre su pierna, luego metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco una cajita pequeña, la abrió lentamente y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de manera diferente, saco de la pequeña una fina cadena, tomó mi mano y me retiro el anillo.

— Esto— dijo mientras contemplaba el anillo— puede traerte muchos problemas.

— No me había detenido a pensar en eso— dije sintiendo mi rostro arder.

Era verdad, todos estos días había estado tan emocionada por lo de la boda, el estar viviendo de manera definitiva junto a mi padre y además que apenas ya casi faltaba solo un año para poder unirme junto a Touya en la Universidad de Juilliard, asi que no me había detenido a pensar que sería algo muy raro y sobre todo traería la atención de aquellas personas que tienen cierto cariño especial hacia mí. Pero tenía la suerte y gracia de que mi novio si se había detenido a pensar en aquel pequeño detalle. Touya coloco el anillo en la cadena y luego me se acercó a mí y me colocó el collar, sentí que sus manos acariciaban mi cuello.

— Te amo—dijo en un susurro.

— Y yo a ti.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un suave beso, era momento de ingresar a clases pero yo con mucho gusto me hubiera saltado unas cuantas horas con tal de estar a su lado. Pero vamos que eran unas cuantas horas, antes de tenerlo a mi lado otra vez, además que hoy había un juego con un equipo visitante, asi que de alguna u otra manera me las ingeniaría para estar ahí y poder darle ánimos, después de todo era mi prometido y próximamente mi esposo.

— Vamos hermosa—dijo sacándome de mi ensoñación— es hora de que ingresamos a clase.

— Está bien— dije de mala gana.

Baje del auto y comprobé que los alumnos llegaban poco a poco, me di ánimos a mí misma para poder soportar las siguientes horas lejos del amor de mi vida, sí, sonó cursi pero no podía evitarlo al menos no ahora que estaba a pocos días de casarme.

— Vamos— dijo abrazándome por los hombros.

— Si— respondí.

Caminamos por los pasillos del Instituto, no era novedad que algunos dirigieran su atención a nosotros, y no era para menos, a duras penas lograba llegar hasta la altura de las axilas de Touya, lo que muchas veces me llevó a preguntarme que es lo que un hombre como él había visto en mí, pero esos pensamientos los deje a un lado el día en que la prima de Eriol, vino a Tomoeda, recuerdo que apenas nos cruzamos con ella en el parque pingüino tuve unas inmensas ganas de ahorcarla, ¿y quién no lo hubiera hecho si una mujer ser cuelga del cuello de tu novio? Ese día me enoje tanto con Touya que le pedí a Yukito que él me llevara a casa, ignore a Touya por casi una semana, hasta que al parecer él decidió actuar, de pronto un día después de clases él pidió encontrarse conmigo en el parque, me senté en un columpio a esperarlo, de pronto alguien coloco en frente mío un hermoso ramo de rosas.

— Mi hermosa princesa, vengo de rodillas a suplicar su perdón—dijo en un susurro en mi oreja.

— Tendrás que hacer algo más que solo darme flores.

— Te daré toda mi vida si con eso logro al menos una sonrisa tuya.

— Estás loco, realmente loco—dije.

— Loco por usted hermosa señorita…

— Bien… te perdonare.

— Muchas gracias—dijo abrazándome por la espalda.

— Asi que esto es lo que me querías mostrar—dijo una voz detrás de nosotros.

Yo me tense, no podía ser que ella estuviera en ese mismo lugar que nosotros dos y más aún que nos hubiera encontrado de una manera tan comprometedora, pero Touya parecía estar muy bien, deposito un beso en mi cabeza antes de separarse de mí, rodear el columpio y quedar en frente mío.

— Si—dijo sin mirar a la persona, me miraba a mí, directamente a los ojos.

— Me lo imaginaba—dijo ella.

— Ahora entiendes... —dijo Touya.

— Si, perfectamente.

— Gracias—dijo Touya.

— No agradezcas—dijo ella— son una bonita pareja.

Nakuru camino hacia nosotros y se colocó en el otro columpio que tenía al costado, se veía diferente, no como la chica extrovertida y alegre que yo había visto en reiteradas veces, incluso su forma de vestir era diferente, algo no andaba bien aquí.

— Era de suponerse que ya estuvieras con una chica a tu lado.

— Sí, y no pienso dejarla ir por nada del mundo—dijo Touya.

— Bueno—dijo Nakuru soltando un suspiro— no se preocupen que yo no diré nada— se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar—. Touya, es mejor que la cuides muy bien—dijo deteniéndose— tienes competencia.

— Ni me lo recuerdes.

— Hasta pronto, Sakura.

— Hasta pronto—respondí.

No entendía que había pasado con estos dos, y tampoco las últimas palabras que le había dicho a Touya, pero bueno, ahora tenía de regreso a mi novio y no quería perder el tiempo estando aquí sentada, asi que me puse de pie y prácticamente lo arrastre hasta la librería más cercana, hace mucho que quería un libro. Desde aquel día Touya no ha dado muestras de querer estar con otra persona, y al parecer lo ha dejado tan claro que las chicas se resignan a mirarlo a lo lejos y suspirar por él, al parecer Nakuru se había encargado de regar la noticia de que Touya tenía novia, y que además no estaba interesado en nadie más.

— ¿Hoy estarás en el juego? —me pregunto mientras caminábamos.

— Sí.

— Pero no en la tribuna…—dijo con desanimo.

— Exacto—dije con un poco de tristeza.

— Sabes muy bien que puedes estar en la banca, el entrenador no se opondría.

— Ya sé, pero es que sería demasiado sospechoso.

— Tienes razón—dijo llevándose una mano al mentón.

— Estaré ahí—dije con seguridad— no tan cerca como yo quisiera, pero estaré ahí…

— Solo falta un año—dijo rodeándome tiernamente con sus brazos.

— Me parece tan lejano algunas veces…

— A mí me parece eterno… ¿estas segura que…?

— Absolutamente, y ya es hora de que te dirijas a tu salón—dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— No señorita, el día de hoy usted me va a dar un buen beso, si no, no jugare bien.

— Te lo puedo dar en otro momento—susurre.

— No, lo quiero ahora mismo—dijo con un puchero.

— Esta bien—dije soltando una risita, me puse de puntillas, lo tome de la camisa y lo atraje hacia mí.

Por una vez en la vida me arriesgue a que los demás alumnos se enteraran de mi verdadera relación con Touya, pero no podía dejarlo sin su beso de la suerte ¿verdad? Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, me estrecho un poco más contra él, si no nos deteníamos corríamos el riesgo de que alguien nos lograra ver, aunque no había muchos alumnos cuando llegamos, no podíamos correr el riesgo, al menos yo no, ya que aún me quedaba un año más dentro de esta endemoniada preparatoria.

— ¿Feliz? —pregunte cuando nos separamos.

— Muchísimo—me respondió.

— Bueno, es hora de que te dirijas a tu salón de clases.

— Cuídate mucho princesa—dijo dándome un rápido beso en los labios.

— Hasta luego—dije mientras él se daba vuelta.

No pude resistir mis ganas de hacer una travesura, una que llevaba bastante tiempo albergada en mi cabeza, me acerque sigilosamente mientras el caminaba, y le di una palmada en uno de sus bien formados glúteos, él se giró en busca del culpable, no pude hacer menos que sacarle la lengua y correr hacia mi salón, gracias a mi agilidad no pudo alcanzarme, pero si pude escuchar su amenaza muy claramente.

— Estas me las pagaras Sakura Kinomoto, en serio que lo harás.

No pude reprimir las ganas de reír que me dieron después de hacer es, incluso hasta tuve que secarme algunas lágrimas que se colocaron en mis ojos de tanto reír, había sido algo demasiado atrevido de mi parte, pero en serio que quería hacer esta travesura desde hace mucho tiempo, y estaba segura que Touya me cobraría esta bromita muy caro, pero valía la pena lo que tuviera que hacer después como castigo, ya que nadie me quitara la satisfacción de haber sido la primera y única mujer en darle una palmadita a Touya Akizuki, el flamante capitán del equipo de futbol, de solo pensarlo y comenzaba a reírme otra vez.

— Estas muy feliz el día de hoy—dijo una voz a mi costado.

— Si—respondí con simpleza.

— ¿Me podrías compartir el motivo?

— Lo siento señor estirado, eso es algo que me llevare conmigo a la tumba.

— Bueno señorita que alaba a una vaca voladora, respeto que no me lo quiera contar.

— Por Dios Eriol, sigues recordando eso de la vaca voladora—dije secándome las lágrimas que me volvieron a salir por tanto reírme.

— Ha sido mi motivo de risa por todos estos días—respondió el.

— Bueno, espero que cumplas tu parte del trato.

— Tenlo por seguro…

— ¿Ya se cumplirá el plazo?

— Al terminar las clases—me respondió con alivio— por fin podré tener una vida medianamente normal.

— Eso espero—dije mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Hey, está bien que parezca un playboy, pero eso era porque… bueno, tú entiendes.

— A la perfección—dije indicándole enseñándole mi dedo pulgar.

— Bueno—dijo mirando hacia la puerta— solo vine a saludar, nos vemos luego.

— Seguro—me despedí de él.

Cuando Eriol se dirigía a la puerta, Ken estaba a medio camino de llegar a su asiento, los dos cruzaron miradas y puedo jurar que salieron chispas, lo puedo jurar, no entiendo que les pasa a estos dos, apenas y se han visto un par de veces y ya parece que se quieren matar y sacar la cabeza.

Al parecer ese par no se llevaba nada bien, bueno al menos Eriol ya se ha retirado de nuestro salón, ahora tengo a Ken a mi lado y al parecer no está de buen humor, no sé si saludarlo o esperar a que se le pase la rabieta y se digne a hablarme. O tal vez es que ha decidido que no me va a volver a dirigir la palabra, de alguna manera al pensar en esa última opción siento alivio y tristeza, la verdad no logro entender por qué me siento triste cuando debería ser todo lo contrario, mi mente está hecha un lio, me recuesto sobre mis cuadernos para evitar que comience ese dolor de cabeza que me da siempre que pienso demasiado en un asunto, de pronto siento una mano sobre mi cabeza.

— ¿Estás bien? —escucho que pregunta la voz de Ken.

— Sí— respondo sin atreverme a mirarlo.

— ¿Segura?

— Absolutamente, solo quiero que ya lleguen las vacaciones.

— Todos queremos eso—dijo retirando su mano de mi cabeza.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunte.

— Mucho mejor—me respondió— yo, quería pedir disculpas por las molestias que te cause.

¿Molestias? Si solo había traído unos cuadernos y justificado su ausencia con algunos profesores, según tengo entendido eso es lo que hacen tus amigos cuando estas mal ¿no? O es que el aun no me consideraba su amiga, bueno, yo sí, y es que desde que Yukito me explico a grandes rasgos que es lo que había pasado con él, no pude evitar sentir que lo entendía.

— No ha sido una molestia—dije levantando mi cabeza— pero por favor, trata de tener más cuidado.

Bien había dicho lo que tenía que decir, y gracias a ello ahora sentía mi cara arder, mierda, yo jamás me había sonrojado cuando hablo con alguien, a menos que esa persona sea Touya, pero, ¿Qué me estaba pasando ahora? _La boda_, me dijo mi subconsciente, sí, la boda era lo que me tenía asi, mis nervios no podían soportarlo más, solo faltaba poco y sentía que los días se hacían demasiado largos.

— Buenos días alumnos—dijo el profesor ingresando al salón.

— Necesito hablar contigo al final de clases—le dije antes de poner mi atención el en profesor.

— Está bien—me respondió en un susurro.

* * *

***The Reason—Hoobastank***

**Syaoran**

El día estaba comenzando de manera estupenda, el día de hoy ya no estaba tan aturdido como antes, había pasado mucho tiempo en cama y sentía que había recuperado las fuerzas, ahora solo me tocaba ponerme al día en algunas cosas y luego organizar la broma que le haríamos a Daidouji, sí, eso sería para cerrar el año con broche de oro.

Había conversado con Yukito y él se encargaría de comunicarle mi plan a Touya y a otro chico más, pero aún no sabía quién era, me subí al bus y me puse a repasar la materia del día de hoy, las calles estaban cubiertas con una fina capa blanca de nieve, realmente era un espectáculo único, por eso me gustaba Tomoeda, por lo sencilla que era y aún asi lograba desprender una magia que te hacia ver la vida con otros ojos.

Me baje del bus y tuve que meter mis manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo, las fechas que menos me gustaban justamente eran estas, yo estaba acostumbrado al calor, a la temperatura caliente que siempre me ofrecía mi querido Hong Kong, pero al menos tenía algo con que calentarme, aunque igual podía sentir como mi nariz se congela poco a poco, apresure mis pasos y me metí a la escuela, todos iban bien abrigados pero parecía que el frio no les afectaba tanto como a mí.

Solo unos pasos más, me obligue a caminar con tranquilidad hacia mi salón, aunque me muriera de ganas por correr e introducirme y sentir el agradable calor que brinda la calefacción, las miradas de varias chicas me perseguían mientras caminaba, y sentí como mis mejillas se arrebolaban un poco, mierda, parecía un adolescente al ponerme asi, apresure un poco más mi caminar y me encontré con que ya estaba al frente de la puerta de mi salón, saque la mano de mi bolsillo e inmediatamente me arrepentí, sentí que se congelaba de manera rápida, pero me obligue a abrir la puerta de manera lenta, entonces lo vi.

Un tipo estaba conversando de lo más feliz con Sakura, parecían amigos de siempre, pero a ese tipo yo lo conocía, era el novio de Daidouji, entonces ¿Qué hacía cerca de Sakura? ¿Qué es lo que estaba planeando? No pude evitar que la ira me controlara en ese instante, sentía que mi sangre hervía cada vez más con cada paso que daba hacia mi lugar, a lo lejos pude escuchar cómo se despedía de ella, pero había algo que no me gustaba en absoluto, su mirada, había algo que no estaba bien cuando la miraba, metí mis manos en mis bolsillos, y esta vez no a causa del frio, quería matar a alguien y no sería un asesinato silencioso.

Sentí como mis uñas se clavaban en mi piel, cuando estuve a medio camino de llegar me cruce con él, entonces entendí cuál era ese brillo en su mirada, él estaba enamorado de Sakura, pero como demonios era eso posible, si él estaba de novio con Daidouji, quise transmitirle con mi mirada todo lo que estaba pensando en ese instante, pero el simplemente me miro con una sonrisa burlona y esa postura de saber algo que yo no, como odiaba a ese tipo, lo odie desde el primer día que lo vi, pero ahora lo odio en serio, quien mierda se cree para sentirse superior a mí.

Decidí seguir con mi camino, ese idiota no me malograría el día, y mucho menos estas horas que pasaba en clase junto a Sakura, no, definitivamente no, tenía mejores cosas en que pensar. Llego a mi lugar, y me siento en silencio, lamentablemente no puedo calmar mi enojo y prefiero no decirle nada a Sakura, o estoy seguro que terminare sometiéndola a un interrogatorio. Veo que ella tampoco se atreve a saludarme, yo sigo sacando los libros, de pronto ella se recuesta sobre su mesa y me preocupa, no puedo evitar colocar mi mano sobre su suave cabello negro, que siempre lleva amarrado en un moño, pero igual, espero que no sea por mi culpa.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunto.

— Sí— me responde sin levantar la cabeza.

— ¿Segura? —pregunto dudando de su respuesta.

— Absolutamente, solo quiero que ya lleguen las vacaciones—me dice.

— Todos queremos eso—retiro mi mano de su cabeza.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —me pregunta.

Bien no me esperaba esa pregunta, pero viniendo de ella, provoca que mi corazón se ponga a latir como un loco descontrolado, no puedo seguir asi, necesito tranquilizarme un poco y lograr darle una respuesta tranquila y coherente.

— Mucho mejor—respondo, de pronto agrego algo mas— yo, quería pedir disculpas por las molestias que te cause.

— No ha sido una molestia—dice levantando su cabeza— pero por favor, trata de tener más cuidado.

Quiero decirle que lo hare, que me cuidare muy bien, pero las palabras no salen de mi boca, lo último que ha dicho me ha dejado tan impactado que no sé qué decir exactamente, mi corazón se contrae con dolor al recordar que ella no es nada más que una amiga, o una conocida, porque asi es como ella se considera, tal vez solo me dijo eso con intenciones de mostrarse solidaria, porque la Sakura verdadera no se permite tener cariño por alguien más, y si lo hiciera, creo que no me dedicaría a mí ni una pisca de su cariño, aunque esas palabras también me motivan a seguir con mi plan de conquista.

— Buenos días alumnos—dice el profesor.

— Necesito hablar contigo al final de clases—me dice antes de prestar atención.

— Esta bien—le respondo en un susurro.

Ahora sí que mi corazón está a punto de salir de mi pecho, y ponerse a correr por todos los pasillos de la escuela, siento que los nervios comienzan a hacerme presa de sus embrujos, pero debo concentrarme, no puedo distraerme con ese pensamiento, de que al final de clases ella me dirá algo, tal vez es sobre las tareas o algún trabajo que nos ha tocado hacer en equipo, pero no me interesa, de alguna forma, siento como si hubiera un vínculo un poco más fuerte entre nosotros dos, y es algo que no quiero que se rompa, es algo que cuidare con mi vida, y me dedicare a proteger, no quiero perder a alguien que amo otra vez, ya no más.

Las horas han ido pasando, pero yo no he podido concentrarme, me distraigo en mis pensamientos, pensando en cómo se vería Sakura con su cabello natural, y que siempre que la encuentre me regale una sonrisa, asi como lo hacía Ying cuando éramos niños, realmente estoy demasiado mal, mis ideas no son más que desvaríos, porque Sakura jamás hará eso por mí, pero luego recuerdo que la encontré a ella y a ese chiquillo engreído conversando muy amenamente y ella estaba sonriendo. Me siento tan furioso de yo no poder sacarle al menos una sonrisa, por mínima que sea me sentiría recompensando, pero sé que eso jamás pasara. Ella solo tiene sonrisas para un hombre y ese no soy yo.

Pero nadie me puede prohibir el que sueñe despierto, tengo la esperanza de que lograre que ella me regale una sonrisa, no importa cuánto me pueda demorar, pero sé que lo hare, no importa quien este en medio, solo me queda tener paciencia, pero mientras pueda pienso disfrutar de la cercanía que me ofrece el sentarme a su lado, disfrutar de su aroma a cerezas, y sobre todo de sus ojos color verdes, que llaman mi atención en todo instante, ya que entre tanta ropa negra, y su cabello, es lo único que parece vivir, y que quiere seguir viviendo.

La campana del receso interrumpe mis pensamientos, veo como todos guardan sus cosas y se dirigen a la salida del lugar, claro, había olvidado que el día de hoy nuestro equipo de futbol se enfrenta a uno que viene de visita, todos los alumnos están demasiado emocionados, motivo por el cual las clases de después del receso se han suspendido, para que todos puedan ir a sus casa y luego regresar, la verdad no tengo ganas de quedarme a ver un estúpido partido de futbol, pero estoy seguro que Yukito me pedirá que me quede acompañándolo, no tendré más opción que aceptar.

— Syaoran, te estoy hablando—escucho que me dice Sakura.

— ¿Eh? Perdón…

— No hay problema, quería saber si vienes conmigo, iré a casa a dejar algo y luego regreso, iré en el auto de Yukito, ¿vienes?

— Ah, si—dije poniéndome de pie y metiendo mis cosas en mi mochila de la manera más rápida posible.

— Vámonos—me dice comenzando a caminar.

— Claro…

Mientras caminamos hacia la puerta, ahí ya está Yukito esperándonos con su típica sonrisa, a veces me pregunto si él no tendrá problemas, o tal vez demasiados temores, tantos que siempre finge tranquilidad, nunca me he detenido a pensar que es lo que realmente pasa con Yukito. O al menos no me he detenido a preguntarle como esta, o si necesita algo. Al contrario, él ha sido quien desde un principio y sin conocerme, me ayudo, e incluso cuido de mi cuando caí enfermo, siento que estoy en deuda con él, pero no sé qué hacer o si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarlo.

— Chicos—dice rodeándonos a los dos con sus brazos— los extrañe mucho—dice con voz triste— y los voy a extraña más cuando me vaya de aquí…

— Ya… ya…—dice Sakura— mejor suéltanos que terminaremos asfixiados.

— Creo que tendré que llamar al señor de limpieza para que mueva la porquería—escucho que dice alguien a nuestras espaldas.

— Muy buenos días Daidouji—saluda Sakura— que bonito día es hoy, ¿no crees? Lástima que personas sin corazón como tú, no lo puedan disfrutar—dice con voz seria.

— Buenos días Li, y fenómeno—dice dirigiéndose a Sakura—. Creo que te equivocas si tengo corazón y cerebro, para entender muy bien cuando no soy deseada en algún lugar.

— Lastima, yo que pensaba cambiarme de colegio el próximo año—respondió Sakura— pero veo que si me voy, me extrañaras, así que no te preocupes, no te abandonare.

Sakura se está metiendo en problemas, lo puedo notar por la mirada de Daidouji, y al parecer Yukito disfruta de todo esto, porque esta con una sonrisa pacífica y ¿con una mano en el hombro de Sakura?, ahora entiendo porque no se lanzó encima de Daidouji cuando le dijo eso. Bueno al parecer tendremos mucho tiempo para esta discusión, que espero termine ya, no quiero estar cerca de Daidouji, esta mujer causa que me den escalofríos.

— Ni en tus mejores sueños, querida—responde Daidouji— creo que aún no te queda claro que aquí nadie te quiere.

— Pues yo, sí—responde una voz ajena.

— ¿Qué? —dice Daidouji.

En estos momentos ya tenemos a varias personas a nuestro alrededor, de entre ellos sale, ese tipo engreído que vi en la mañana y que al parecer es el novio de Daidouji, de pronto caigo en cuenta de lo que ha dicho, esto está por ponerse peor, al parecer este tipo quiere morir degollado, ya que expreso abiertamente su deseo de que Sakura siga en esta escuela, y podría jurar que si esto llega a los oídos de Touya, pues le deseo buena suerte a este tipo, y tal vez me presente en su funeral. Pero ahora quien está que se pone muy enojada es Daidouji, se puede notar en sus ojos, incluso puedo hacerme ideas de cómo está torturando a su novio y no es algo lindo.

Hiraguizawa se coloca delante de ella, y no noto ni una pizca de miedo en sus ojos, veo como saca algo del bolsillo de su pantalón, lo comienza a romper lentamente sin despegar sus ojos de los de Daidouji, esto no es algo bueno, y estoy seguro que traerá repercusiones, pero no sé qué hacer, Sakura tiene una leve sonrisa en su cara y mira con mucha admiración a aquel chico, no entiendo que es lo que hay entre los dos, pero no me agrada nada. Está bien, no puedo negar que estaba celoso, pero demasiado para mi propio agrado, pero sobre todo me desagradaba que él fuera más valiente que yo al enfrentarse a Daidouji, incluso creo que Touya lo apoyaría, pero yo era un estúpido cobarde que no podía hacer nada más que quedarse al costado de ella, mientras se ingeniaba en buscar insultos y otras formas de pelear con toda la sarta de estupideces que soltaba Daidouji.

Vi como Hiraguizawa colocaba sus manos sobre la cabeza de Daidouji y dejaba caer los trozos de aquel papel, los dos se desafiaban con la mirada, ninguno se atrevía o deseaba perder esa guerra de miradas, quien sería el ganador aún no lo sabía, pero la guerra estaba declarada, eso era definitivo. Yukito miraba de manera muy seria todo lo que estaba pasando, y ahora era Sakura quien tenía su mano agarrada, no entendía que pasaba, pero solo esperaba poder irme de aquí de una vez.

— Se acabó—dijo Hiraguizawa.

— No puedes hacerlo.

— Claro que si—dijo el con una media sonrisa— se acabó la farsa, ya no soy más tu maldita marioneta, ahora por fin puedo tener mi vida.

— Una muy patética.

— No tanto como la tuya encanto.

— Lárgate.

— Eso hare…

Hiraguizawa se acercó a la oreja de Daidouji y susurro algo, debió de haber sido algo demasiado fuerte o algún secreto para que ella se tensara de esa manera y aun mas, sus ojos reflejaban el terror puro. Eriol se alejó y se dio la media vuelta, se acercó a Sakura, ignorando mi presencia y le dio una sonrisa.

— ¿Nos vamos? —pregunto.

— Claro que sí—respondió Sakura sin soltar la mano de Yukito—. Vamos Syaoran.

Me tuve que colocar al lado de Yukito, quien parecía demasiado pensativo y ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Hiraguizawa conversaba con Sakura, sobre cosas que yo no entendía, y sobre eventos que habían sucedido en el pasado, en esos momentos era en que odiaba que no hubiera pasado más tiempo con Sakura, odiaba no poder conversar con ella de algo más que las clases y exámenes.

— Bueno—dijo Sakura deteniéndose— espero verte en el juego.

— No me lo perdería, después de todo mi buen amigo va a jugar ahí.

— Ni que lo digas, fue una sorpresa para mí— dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Yo apreté los puños tratando de controlar mi enojo, no podía soportarlo, quería tomar la mano de Sakura y meterla en el auto de Yukito y largarnos de ahí en ese mismo instante, pero estaba seguro que si hacia eso me ganaría una buena tanda de parte de Touya, de pronto siento una mano sobre mi hombro, me gire para darme cuenta que Yukito me miraba de una manera tranquila.

— No seas tan evidente— me dijo.

— No sé a qué te refieres—dije girando mi cara.

— Puede que Sakura sea distraída pero Eriol, él es muy hábil y sobre todo inteligente.

— No me interesa saber cómo es.

— Pues deberías, ya que él será una dura competencia en el próximo año…

— No entiendo a qué quieres llegar—dije sintiendo que mi cara comenzaba a arder.

— Pues yo creo que sí—escuche su risa.

Estaba seguro que en ese instante mi cara estaba comenzando a parecerse a un tomate, Yukito tenía razón, el próximo año sería una lucha diaria el que pudiera acercarme a Sakura, pero sobre todo el luchar contra esa relación amical que había surgido de la nada con Hiraguizawa. Eso complicaba mis planes, y más aún estaba seguro que había algo que aún no sabía.

— Bueno, ¿nos vamos? —dijo Sakura.

— Si—respondió Yukito.

— Syaoran, ¿estás bien? —pregunto.

— Si—respondí.

— ¿Entonces porque tu cara esta tan roja?

— ¿Eh? N… no, no es nada—respondí completamente nervioso.

— ¿Nos vamos? —dijo Yukito abriendo la puerta.

— Si, no quiero demorar demasiado en casa.

Nos subimos al auto de Yukito, no pude hacer otra cosa más que mirar a Sakura, se veía diferente, y recién en estos momentos lo podía notar en verdad, era un brillo en su mirada, y sobre todo había estado sonriendo la mayor parte del día, pude notar que llevaba un collar y supuse que sería un regalo de Touya, pero aun asi no podía entender porque estaba tan feliz, un asunto era lo de la fiesta, ella estaba muy emocionada y eso que aún no habían anunciado el tema de esa noche, y la verdad es que no se me ocurría ningún motivo para que ella pudiera estar tan feliz, y necesitaba saber el porqué, sentía que necesitaba saberlo y a la vez no, de alguna manera sospechaba que sería algo que terminaría haciéndome daño de alguna u otra manera.

Decidimos ir primero a mi casa, luego irían a la de Sakura y regresarían por mí, el viaje no fue demasiado largo, pero sí muy ameno ya que Sakura no había dejado de hablar del estilo de ropa que se usaría en el baile y sobre todo la música, no entendía su fascinación, para mí no dejaba de ser un baile de fin de curso, y eso que aún no había logrado encontrar alguien con quien ir.

— Llegamos—anuncio Yukito.

— Nos vemos en un rato—dijo Sakura como despedida.

— Si—respondí.

Vi como el auto se alejaba, y luego ingrese al edificio. Estaba seguro que cuando me enterara del motivo de la felicidad de Sakura yo no la pasaría tan bien, asi que era mejor prevenir esa situación catastrófica, que si bien estaba luchando por seguir con mi vida, aún no había recuperado mis fuerzas totalmente, y si al menos quería seguir con vida, era mejor que llamara de una vez a casa y pidiera que la única persona en la que confiaba, viniera en mi ayuda y auxilio. Sabía que hacer eso sería egoísta, pero en serio lo necesitaba.

* * *

***Tears of an angel—Ryandan*  
*Alright – Pilot Speed***

**Tomoyo**

Este día definitivamente la suerte no estaba de mi lado, y debí de haberlo sospechado desde el primer momento, y me refiero desde que me levante. Y me repito mentalmente que el ver a mi padrastro en casa no podía predecir nada bueno para lo que me quedaba del día, tuve que salir de casa antes de lo esperado, pero eso no me impidió darle una buena patada en las pelotas cuando el tipejo ese se me acerco.

Me subí al auto y conduje tan rápido como pude hacia la casa de Meiling, aun teníamos una conversación pendiente, no me había olvidado de su desplante en el auditorio y mucho menos que nos dejó con un montón de trabajo en decoración y sobre todo sin planificar lo que le haríamos a Kinomoto. En el camino a su casa iba pensando en que le diría o como es que haría para hablarle, ya que ese día que se fue no terminamos en muy buenos términos en realidad.

Me estacione al frente de su casa, en ese momento caí en cuenta que estaba presionando el volante con demasiada fuerza, y no entendía porque sentía nervios de ir a tocar de una maldita vez ese timbre, necesitaba hablar con alguien y sabía que Meiling era la indicada además de ser la única que me quedaba, y que también se iría a otro país y me dejaría completamente sola.

— Deja de estar pensando tonterías, Tomoyo Daidouji—me dije a mi misma.

Respire hondo y solté el volante, pero aun asi no me atrevía a salir del auto, algo no estaba bien, y eso era que yo jamás en mi vida me había sentido nerviosa o como una mala persona, siempre se hacía lo que yo quería y asi era como debía ser, entonces ¿Por qué sentía este malestar? ¿Por qué comenzaba a inventarme mil y una escusas para lograr que Meiling se quedara?

— Idioteces—dije moviendo la cabeza.

Sí, solo eran idioteces. Me mire en el espejo retrovisor para confirmar que no había ninguna falla en mi maquillaje, cuando todo estuvo perfecto y en su lugar decidí que era mejor darme prisa si no quería llegar tarde a la escuela. Salí del auto y me alise el vestido que había decidido ponerme el día de hoy, la casa de Meiling era una casa sencilla de dos pisos, lo que la hacía muy agradable para mí.

Ella compartía con sus padres todo el tiempo que podía, y ellos amaban y sobre todo aceptaban a Meiling tal y como era, lo que hacía que de alguna manera sintiera celos de ella. Porque ella podía expresarse como era, no tenía la presión de ser la hija de una mujer multimillonaria y que todos los ojos estén sobre ella a espera de un simple error o falla. No, ella podía reír, divertirse y salir a fiestas, claro que yo también lo podía hacer, pero no eran esas fiestas típicas de adolescentes, no, eran esas estúpidas y aburridas fiestas de caridad o cuando se presentaba un nuevo producto de la empresa de mi familia.

Me acerque hasta la puerta y toque el timbre, dentro de la casa se podían escuchar risas y unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta, no podía hacer menos que pensar en cómo sería si pudiera tener una familia como la de Meiling, siendo yo misma, dejando toda responsabilidad de lado. O al menos daría cualquier cosa por tener una conversación normal con mi madre, sin que implique la agenda que tenía que manejar y mucho menos a que universidad debía ir y con qué personas debía relacionarme, pero eso jamás pasaría. La puerta se abrió y me mostro a una sonriente Meiling, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto me vio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —me dijo en voz baja pero amenazante.

— Vine a recogerte para ir a la escuela—respondí.

— Esta bien—se dio media vuelta y corrió por el pasillo— ya me voy…—anuncio a sus padres.

— Ve con cuidado querida—dijo su madre.

— Adiós princesa—se despidió su padre.

— Adiós, los quiero—respondió ella.

Apareció luego con su mochila en los hombros y vestida como siempre, unos jeans, un polo negro y un abrigo, se puso las zapatillas y caminamos juntas en total silencio hacia mi auto. Una vez que estuvimos dentro, ella lanzo su mochila a la parte trasera y me miró fijamente cruzando los brazos.

— ¿Qué paso ahora? —pregunto.

— Él está en casa—dije encendiendo el auto.

— ¿Y qué hiciste? —me dijo colocándose el cinturón.

— Pues, le tire una patada en los huevos…

— Esa es mi chica—me dijo con una sonrisa, que ilumino mi día y me hizo olvidar el mal momento.

— ¿Ya sabes la fecha de tu viaje?

— Sí, me iré después del baile de fin de año—dijo de mala gana y mirando las calles de Tomoeda.

— No pueden alargar el plazo un poco más.

— No, papá tiene que estar en España para la primera semana de enero, y con el nuevo cargo que ocupara, pues vamos a necesitar todo el tiempo que tengamos.

— Les dijiste lo de mi propuesta.

— Sí.

— ¿Y? —pregunte con demasiada prisa.

— Están de acuerdo.

— Genial… entonces…

— No, Tomoyo—su voz sonaba apagada— yo no quiero quedarme.

En ese momento todas mis futuras ideas de hacer algo con Meiling en el futuro se fueron al diablo, o peor aún se fueron por un caño de desagüe con rumbo desconocido. No podía entender, o mejor, no quería entender; sus padres habían aceptado que ella se quedara conmigo a vivir en mi casa, pero ella era la que no querida, y lo admitiera o no, ella tenía la decisión final.

— Pero, ¿Por qué?

Meiling seguía viendo por la ventana, y habíamos llegado hasta un semáforo que se puso en rojo, necesitaba respuestas y las quería ya. Asi que era mejor que Meiling no pusiera a prueba mi paciencia, si era necesario se las sacaría como fuera, pero necesitaba saber porque ella no quería estar conmigo, porque ya contaba con la autorización de sus padres asi que no habría problema, a excepción por ella.

— Aun no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —dijo sin darme la cara.

— ¿Entender? ¿Qué se supone que deba entender?

— Analízalo Tomoyo, eres muy buena en eso.

— Meiling, dime qué demonios está pasando…

— Es simple, no puedo estar a tu lado, no siendo considerada alguien de reemplazo mientras que la persona que supuestamente amas no te hace caso.

— Otra vez con lo mismo—dije de mala gana.

— Sí—dijo ella.

— Pero, eso lo tuvimos claro desde el primer instante—le recordé— aclaramos que jamás habría algún tipo de compromiso entre tú y yo, ahora no entiendo porque te pones así, si tu estuviste de acuerdo.

— Por Dios Tomoyo, estas tan ciega que no puedes verlo por tus propios ojos, acaso no te das cuenta que no puedo estar más contigo porque me enamore de ti, es tan difícil que logres darte cuenta.

— Pero…

— No hay peros, Tomoyo, no los hay. Dime solo una cosa ¿me amas? O al menos sientes una pisca de atracción por mí, podrías verme con otros ojos y no como un reemplazo, o como un plan b cuando no te sientes satisfecha con Hiraguizawa o el maltrato al que sometes a Kinomoto no te es suficiente. Dime Tomoyo, ¿podrías verme con otros ojos?

— Yo—tenía que decir la verdad— lo siento, no quise…

— No tienes la culpa—dijo ella— tu misma acabas de decir que yo sabía cuál era la condición, pero como siempre, fui tan tonta al pensar que tal vez con los años podrías olvidar el asunto de Kinomoto y por fin pensar en formar algo real, tomar las riendas de tu vida y darte cuenta de quienes te quieren y aman en verdad. Pero tú sigues empecinada en Kinomoto, ¿acaso no te das cuenta que ella es feliz con otra persona?

— Kinomoto no tiene a nadie—dije presionando el volante.

— Eso es porque tú no lo quieres ver, Tomoyo, porque tu obsesión llega a tal extremo que te niegas a ver la realidad.

— Eso no es cierto, Kinomoto no está con nadie.

— Sigue pensando eso, si es lo que te hace feliz.

— Tú no sabes nada Meiling…

— ¿Qué no se nada?

Se escuchó su risa en el auto, y me lleno de más ira aun, ella no era nadie para decirme que estaba obsesionada o peor aún, que Kinomoto tenía alguien, porque eso no era cierto, ella jamás lograría enamorar a alguien y nadie se fijaría en ella, me había encargado de eso durante todos estos años.

— Lamentablemente Tomoyo, te quieres tan poco que no eres capaz de aceptar el amor que otros te ofrecen.

— No entiendo de que hablas—respondí.

— Que te has convertido en alguien incapaz de recibir amor, te has ensimismado tanto en regodearte en tu dolor y miseria, que aunque finjas que todo está bien y que ya es cosa del pasado sigues sufriendo por eso.

— Tú no tienes por qué decirme esas cosas.

— Igual te las diré… para que entiendas de una puta vez que es lo que está pasando a tu alrededor.

— Entiendo que pasa a mí alrededor perfectamente…

— No lo entiendes, date cuenta Tomoyo, hay personas que en verdad te quieren y aprecian, personas que estoy segura serían capaces de dar la vida por ti, pero tú te has empeñado en mostrar tu peor rostro, tu peor forma de ser, y solo te preocupa ser aceptada en esta sociedad de mierda, donde todo es hipocresía y dinero. Aunque digas que lo odias, lo haces porque quieres ser aceptada porque necesitas que tu madre te muestre ese gesto de aprobación y a causa de eso te has perdido a ti misma.

— Yo sé quién soy, y no busco ser aprobada por nadie.

— ¿Estas segura?

— Sí.

— Entonces llama en este mismo instante a tu madre y dile que eres bisexual, que también te sientes atraída por las mujeres, que todas las veces que yo fui a tu casa no fue para hacer tarea. Vamos Tomoyo, hazlo.

— No lo hare.

— Ahí lo tienes, ya no sé ni quien eres en realidad.

— Claro que sé quién soy, y que pena que no pueda corresponder a tus sentimientos.

— Yo soy la que debería sentir pena, por perder mi tiempo en alguien como tú.

— Lamentablemente asi es como me has conocido y no cambiare.

— Ya me canse de esto—dijo Meiling, abrió la puerta del auto y se bajó— me canse de soportarte.

Mis ojos estaban fijos en el semáforo, me limite a agarrar el volante con más fuerza, y estaba segura que en cualquier instante podría arrancarlo de su lugar, pero eso me valía mil veces mierda, Meiling me había dicho tantas cosas que me era imposible pensar con calma y tranquilidad, quería que regresara al auto y se retractara de todo lo que me había dicho, pero sabía que ella no lo haría, que jamás volvería a mí, pues ella había decidido irse lejos, aun sabiendo todo eso no pude controlar que mi cerebro mandara esas palabras a mi boca.

— Meiling, maldita zorra de mierda—grite—ven aquí ahora mismo...

En el momento en que decidí salir del auto al estúpido semáforo se le ocurre cambiar a verde, no tuve más opción que orillarme y luego me baje del auto dispuesta a traer a Meiling de regreso, comencé a caminar con las llaves del auto en mi mano y con un gran enojo creciendo dentro de mí, la pude divisar a unos cinco metros de distancia por lo que apresure un poco más mi paso, habían algunas personas, pero estaba segura que pronto la cantidad de personas en la calle disminuirían conforme pasaran los minutos.

— Te dije que regresaras—dije tomando a Meiling por el hombro.

— Suéltame—pidió aun de espaldas.

— No lo hare.

Meiling se soltó de mi agarre y me encaro, tenía los ojos cristalizados, pero eso no me detendría en lo que quería hacer, debía obtener una disculpa de parte de ella y que se retractara de todo lo que me había dicho. Además que estaba segura que regresaría conmigo, pues sus cosas y su mochila estaban en mi auto, y si quería ir a la escuela no podía ir sin los cuadernos de estudio, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué quieres Tomoyo? ¿Una disculpa? ¿Qué me retracte?

— Ciertamente eso es lo que quiero.

— Pues espérame sentada, porque yo no me voy a disculpar y mucho menos voy a retractarme.

— Debes hacerlo—dije con tono amenazante.

— ¿O qué? ¿Me amenazaras con hacerle daño a mi familia? O tal vez te dedicaras a hacerme estos últimos días un infierno, o aún mejor, le pedirás al trio de idiotas que me den su trato especial.

— No hare eso—dije con mi enojo creciendo.

— Y yo tampoco lo permitiría, lamentablemente en esta vida todo tiene un fin, y mi paciencia contigo llego hasta aquí. Te he confesado hace un momento que estoy enamorada de ti, pero sin embargo ignoraste mi confesión y pisoteaste mis sentimientos como tienes costumbre hacerlo. Sé que fui una idiota al enamorarme de ti y hacerme ilusiones que no se harían realidad nunca. Pero, ¿sabes? No me arrepiento, porque al menos yo si he podido sentir el amor hacia alguien, no uno enfermo y obsesivo como el que tú profesas a Kinomoto, no, este amor era sincero y real.

— ¡Cállate! —dije dándole una cachetada.

Meiling se cubrió el lado de la cara en que la golpee y en sus ojos se reflejaron la decepción, sabía que había actuado mal, pero yo jamás pediría perdón y mucho menos me retractaría de mis acciones, había aprendido a ser asi desde hace mucho tiempo y ciertas cosas y actitudes no se pueden cambiar de un momento para otro, sus palabras me habían dolido de tal manera que la única opción que tuve para que dejara de hablar fue esa, pero no le pediría disculpas, eso jamás.

— Tú no has vivido mi vida, no has sido abusada y mucho menos has sufrido con que tu madre no te considere más que un estorbo, no has luchado día a día por un poco de aprobación y porque te acepten como eres…

— Pues no eres más que una mentira, Tomoyo Daidouji, toda tu vida no es más que un simple acto teatral, lamentablemente tú nunca entenderás lo que es el amor—repitió— jamás lo entenderás.

— Yo solo quiero ser aceptada—respondí— solo quiero un poco de comprensión.

— ¡Yo te acepto tal y como eres! Te he comprendido en todo momento, pero tú no te amas lo suficiente como para darte cuenta de eso, y ese error y falta de amor hacia ti misma será tu fin… grábate esto muy bien en tu cabeza Daidouji, yo te amé, lo hice con locura y sin darme cuenta que este amor que sentí por ti me llevo a hacer cosas que jamás pensé en mi vida, pero ahora me alejare de manera definitiva, lejos de tu veneno y tu rencor.

— Meiling—dije al entender el impacto de su ausencia en mi vida— yo…

— No hay nada que puedas decir…

— Solo quiero un poco de amor—respondí.

— Yo te amaba, Tomoyo. Pero parece que tú no te amas lo suficiente… adiós.

Meiling se dio media vuelta y me dejo de pie, ahí ante el viento frio que soplaba en ese mes del año, había perdido a la única persona que considere sincera e importante en mi vida, ya no tenía nada, no había a quien recurrir no había unos brazos en los cuales refugiarme. Ahora debía seguir sola y eso es lo que haría, bien, Meiling quería irse, pero eso no me desanimaría en hacerle la vida a cuadritos a Kinomoto, y sobre todo debía descubrir quién era su supuesto novio, o lo que fuera.

Regrese a mi auto y me dirigí hacia la escuela, no había mucho tráfico pero estaba más que claro que ya había llegado tarde, por eso mismo me encerré en la biblioteca de la escuela y me puse a maquinar el plan con el que cerraría con broche de oro este año para Kinomoto, porque de alguna manera había logrado enterarme de que asistiría al baile con Akizuki, asi que este plan tenía que ser épico y maravilloso.

Es momento de dirigirme al salón de clases a pedir los últimos informes del día y sobre las tareas, el trio de chifladas no ha dejado de estar enviándome mensajes y diciéndome cosas sobre que Meiling no ha llegado a clases y que han visto a Eriol conversar con Kinomoto. Bien, al parecer tengo que recordarle a alguien cuál era su lugar en este mundo, camine por los pasillos y en medio camino sonó la campana que indicaba el receso, los pasillos se llenaron de alumnos los cuales daban espacio para que yo caminara con tranquilidad, al llegar a la puerta me encontré con un espectáculo poco agradable a la vista, al menos para mí.

— Creo que tendré que llamar al señor de limpieza para que mueva la porquería—dije con voz dramática.

— Muy buenos días Daidouji—me saludo Kinomoto — que bonito día es hoy, ¿no crees? Lástima que personas sin corazón como tú, no lo puedan disfrutar—su voz sonó seria y con algo de enojo.

— Buenos días Li, y fenómeno—salude—. Creo que te equivocas si tengo corazón y cerebro, para entender muy bien cuando no soy deseada en algún lugar—respondí ante la insinuación de Kinomoto.

— Lastima, yo que pensaba cambiarme de colegio el próximo año pero veo que si me voy, me extrañaras, así que no te preocupes, no te abandonare.

Esta maldita zorra pagaría por su atrevimiento, podía notar como los alumnos se habían reunido a nuestro alrededor para apreciar una de las pocas discusiones que yo me atrevía a tener con Kinomoto, pero esto se pondría interesante y más aun teniendo a Yukito como espectador, quisiera ver como actuaria esta vez, si sería capaz de no salir en defensa de Kinomoto.

— Ni en tus mejores sueños, querida—respondí— creo que aún no te queda claro que aquí nadie te quiere.

— Pues yo, sí—escuche que respondió una voz, muy conocida para mí.

— ¿Qué?

No, esto no puede estar pasando. Eriol no podía estar diciendo eso, pero en no puedo escapar a la realidad, él se ha colocado en frente mío y me está mirando directamente, puedo saber que está planeando incluso antes de que haga algún movimiento. Dirige su mano a un bolsillo en su pantalón y saca un papel, él no despega sus ojos de los míos, rompe el papel con tranquilidad y paciencia, luego coloca su mano sobre mi cabeza y pronuncia esas palabras que tanto temía.

— Se acabó—dice, mientras los pedazos de papel se quedan algunos en mi cabeza y otros caen al piso.

— No puedes hacerlo—digo tratando de ganar tiempo.

— Claro que si—dijo él con una media sonrisa— se acabó la farsa, ya no soy más tu maldita marioneta, ahora por fin puedo tener mi vida—dijo con verdadera alegría.

— Una muy patética—digo entre dientes.

— No tanto como la tuya, encanto—me respondió.

— Lárgate— le ordene.

— Eso hare…—me dice dedicándome una sonrisa, se acerca a mi oreja y me dice en susurros—. Por fin puedo librarme de tu tonto juego, pero sabes algo más, por fin puedo pasar más tiempo junto a ella, ese tiempo que tú no puedes, puedo disfrutar de sus sonrisas y su alegría. Por si no te quedo claro aún, ella lo sabe Daidouji. Sakura sabe que estas enamorada de ella.

Veo como él se aleja de mí y camina hacia el trio de idiotas que están parados en frente de mí, no puedo entender cómo es que ha pasado todo esto, como es que he permitido que Eriol me humille de esa forma y como es que él puede disfrutar de algo que yo anhelo tanto.

— ¿Nos vamos? —escucho que pregunta.

— Claro que sí—responde Kinomoto—. Vamos Syaoran.

Ellos se alejaron por el pasillo y los demás aún me veían como bicho raro, esto era el límite de mi paciencia para este día asi que debía de poner manos a la obra y hacer que la causante de todo esto pagara.

— Largo de aquí bichos—dije refiriéndome a los que aún se habían atrevido a quedarse viendo el espectáculo.

— Tomoyo, estás bien—dijo Rika, apareciendo con las otras dos idiotas.

— Síganme—dije comenzando a caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

Esto no se quedaría asi, definitivamente en el baile habría más de una sorpresa, y serían muy desagradables para algunas personas y especialmente para cierta chica con cabello negro y ojos verdes, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la bomba reventara y yo quería estar en primera fila para presenciarlo.

* * *

***Es por ti—complices***

*** I won't give up—Glee***

**Sakura**

Llegamos a casa y yo me baje del auto tan rápido como pude, evitando darme contra el piso, fui directo a mi habitación y deje la mochila y tome un abrigo para Touya, gracias a Dios el día de hoy no había hecho mucho frio pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Aún tenía en mi cabeza todo lo que había pasado en la escuela, y sobre todo como Eriol por fin había puesto en su lugar a Daidouji, aunque sospechaba que aun haría más cosas.

Decidí que era mejor no ocupar mi mente en personas indeseables, y concentrarme en llegar a tiempo y poder encontrar ese lugar en el que siempre me ocultaba para ver jugar a Touya, salí de casa y me subí al auto de Yukito, y luego nos dirigimos a casa de Ken, él ya nos estaba esperando fuera del edificio, y parecía que estaba con un poco de mal humor, pero preferí no darle importancia, mis pensamientos estaban al cien por ciento con el asunto de Touya.

Estoy nerviosa, sí, y es que en este tipo de juegos y más con ese equipo que viene de visita hay que tener cuidado, aún recuerdo como uno de los jugadores de nuestro equipo termino con una fractura, solo me queda rezar porque Touya pueda estar bien y salga ileso de ese juego, además que es el último de este año y ya no habrán más, eso espero.

Llegamos a la escuela y salgo como alma que lleva el diablo, no espero que nadie me de alcance porque Yukito sabe que es lo que hago siempre que hay un juego, me doy cuenta que la mayoría ya debe de estar en el patio exterior, es algo que me ayudara a lograr mi objetivo. Llegue hasta el patio externo y las gradas están casi llenas, una sonrisa se asoma en mis labios, al lograr distinguir en donde será mi lugar, en estos momentos es donde odio mi poca actividad física, pero debo seguir corriendo hasta llegar a ese lugar. Después de cinco minutos me encuentro parada al costado de un árbol, como estamos en invierno las ramas están sin hojas y con algo de nieve, pero si está colocado de manera estratégica como para que no llame la atención, además de que me dará una buena vista del juego.

En estos momentos agradezco que Yukito tenga siempre una mochila en el auto, me la coloco bien y comienzo a subir al árbol, tengo poco tiempo ya que en solo unos minutos comenzara el juego. Me consuelo a mí misma diciendo que es la última vez que me subiré a este estúpido árbol.

— Bien—digo cuando ya me siento segura que no me caeré.

En ese momento puedo ver como comienza el alboroto, el equipo visitante está saliendo a la cancha de futbol, todos esos tipos son unos engreídos y mucho más el capitán, ese sí que me cae muy mal, aunque jamás haya intercambiado palabra con él, puedo notar como envidia a Touya, y eso me da coraje a mí, pero bueno, no dejare que por culpa de ese engreído se me arruine el momento de ver jugar a mi prometido.

Y ahí está el chico que me quita el sueño, como siempre levantando furor en el género femenino, y también admiración de parte de los chicos, siempre tiene ese aire de confianza que hace que se me doblen las rodillas, se ve tan guapo con el uniforme, que no puedo entender cómo es posible que se les ocurra jugar en ese mes del año, pero son hombres, y dudo que los pueda entender en algún momento y mucho menos si se trata de futbol.

— Comenzaremos con el juego—anuncia una voz por el altavoz.

Una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro, rezo internamente porque Touya no salga lastimado, además de que lo necesito entero para el baile, del cual por cierto anunciaran cual será el tema el día de mañana, hubo un gran cambio de planes gracias a la zorra lésbica, pero dejare ese asunto para el día de mañana, por el resto del día me dedicare a mandarle toda la vibra positiva que pueda a Touya.

— Tú puedes—digo en un susurro.

Llevaba sentada en este árbol cerca de cincuenta minutos, y el equipo de nuestra escuela ya había metido dos goles, asi que solo me quedaba esperar por otros dos goles más en el segundo tiempo y podríamos irnos a casa Touya y yo, y comenzar con los planes de la boda, los invitados, el vestido, el lugar de ceremonia y muchas cosas más que poco a poco me estaban volviendo loca.

De pronto siento que estoy siendo observada, y no dudo en darme cuenta que Touya me está viendo desde la arquería de nuestro esquipo, sus ojos estaban fijos en mi lo que me llevaba a preguntarme cuanto tiempo ya llevaba siendo su objeto de observación. Me decidí a hacerle frente a su mirada y le dedique una sonrisa, a la que él me respondió con una media sonrisa, que lo hacía parecer demasiado sexy.

Demonios si sigo pensando en sus ojos voy a terminar en el piso con mucho dolor a causa de los golpes y sobre todo con hielo en las ropas, pero es imposible no perderme en esos ojos que aunque estén a una distancia considerable se me hacen muy profundos y atrayentes. Siempre hace eso, me mira de una manera que hace que todo mi interior funcione a miles de kilómetros por horas, no puedo entender en cómo logra descubrir donde estoy escondida, estoy segura que le gustaría que este sentada en una de esas gradas, y a mí también me encantaría, pero, si hiciera eso me ganaría miles de golpes con botellas de plástico bacías y el terminaría siendo expulsado del partido, mejor me quedo aquí, sentada en este árbol y me deleito con esa mirada que me da.

Aunque me encantaría correr hacia él y plantarle un señor beso y ver las caras de esas animadoras cuando lo vean correspondiéndome, Dios, soy una pervertida, pero la idea me es muy tentadora, sí Señor. Bueno si gana este partido al menos tenemos asegurados unos días para pasar juntos, porque ya no habrá más entrenamientos, además que este será el último juego que él pueda tener, asi que, mejor le doy mis mejores vibras para que todo pueda salir muy bien.

En estos momentos lo único que puedo hacer es reafirmar el hecho de que amo a Touya, con cada milésima de fuerza que tengo, con cada neurona, con cada fibra de mí ser, y con cada cosa que tenga.

— Te amo—le digo moviendo los labios.

— Yo también, mi vida—me responde.

De solo ver sus labios moverse y ya se arma toda una revolución en mi interior, de solo imaginarme que dentro de unas horas poder escuchar que me lo dice muy cerca, Dios, ¡siento mi cara arder! Mierda, se ha dado cuenta, es un presumido, pero lo amo.

— Pervertida—me dice moviendo los labios.

Siento que me pongo aún más roja, este hombre quiere que me explote la cara, agradezco ahora el estar escondida y que nadie más pueda ver que me he convertido en un tomate humano, me las pagara cuando termine este partido, le saco la lengua y el me responde con un guiño, suena el silbato del árbitro, que indica que comienza el segundo tiempo.

—Te amo, Sakura—me dice, para después darse media vuelta y correr con sus compañeros de regreso.

— Yo también te amo, Touya—digo en un susurro.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Notas de Natt:**

**En este cap. no diré mucho, solo dar las gracias por la paciencia, por sus hermosos reviews, por sus palabras en cada una de ellas y también por no hacer que desista en mis otros Fics, muchas gracias a tod s ustedes.  
Gracias a las chicas que no tienen cuenta en FF pero aun asi dejan sus comentarios, y a las que han brindando su apoyo por mi Fb personal.  
Espero sus comentarios sobre este capítulo y que puedan sugerirme canciones para el próximo capítulo. **

**Besos.**


End file.
